Secrets
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Austin returns to Miami with his dad,and he goes to live with his mom Mimi, who is a detective for the MIPD.Once he returns,tragedy strikes,and it hits Austin hard.Now,he makes it his mission to stop the crime and bullying in the city by becoming the masked vigilante,Sparrow,but a string of death spark up, will he find the masked killer? Auslly ,Trez
1. Don't Do This!

**Hey my fellow fanfiction readers, I'm back with a new story and some news. This story is written by me and an awesome new friend of mine Todd-The-Human. He can't upload because his computer crashed,BUT you should follow him anyway. For those who follow No Regrets, I'll update that as soon as possible.**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

BOOM!

The explosion violently throws me off my feet, I fly back and hit the concrete wall hard behind me. Blood rushes down my cut up mask, which I then rip off and throw to the side.  
I use all my strength to push myself up against the wall, so I'm in a sitting position. I look around, to see the warehouse being consumed by the flames of the fire, and the darkness from the smoke.  
Everything starts to get fuzzy, probably from all the blood loss from my head. I have finally lost. This may well be the end of me, the end of Sparrow, the end of Austin Moon.  
"Austin!" I here somebody call out. Over here, please, come over here! I use as all the strength in my lungs.  
"Heeelllpp! " I call out, quietly. I just don't have it in me to yell for help, it's hard enough just trying to breath. Everything fades into blackness, and I start to breathe less and less. "Help."

**Ally's POV**

I run into the burning warehouse, the intensity of the heat takes me aback, but I push on, for Austin.  
"Austin!" I yell out, as I look around for him, "AUSTIN!" I yell out, louder than before.  
I then hear a faint noise from around the !? I run over and hear a faint "help?"  
"Austin!?" I scream as I rush to his beaten up body lying up against the wall, his eyes were closed. I kneel down next to him and pulled out my pocket knife, I rip open his tattered up shirt, and put my ear on his bare chest. His heart was barely beating.  
HE'S DYING! No, no no no! This isn't happening.

I wrap my arms up underneath him from behind, and look for an exit, the door is blocked, only way out is the window, I rush out the back window, where the fire department won't see us. Pieces of glass stuck to my arms and legs.

Once we reach outside, I listened to his heart beat again, it's weaker than it was before. I then start to perform CPR, pushing on his chest, then blowing into his mouth to keep his lungs and heart going.  
"Don't you dare die on me Austin! Stay with me, Stay with me!" I beg to his lifeless body. I stop then wrap my arms around him, rocking him back and forth as the tears streak down my face.  
I cry as I rock him, "Don't die on me! I love You ,Austin! I love you!"

"Please." I croak out, as more tears began rushing down my face.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I give ALL the credit to Todd-The-Human, it was his idea, and he wrote this chapter and the next one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**


	2. Eight Months Ago

**8 Months Ago...**

Austin's P.O.V.

"Dez! I promise, as soon as the plane lands, I'll call you." I tell my best friend on the other side of my cell-phone.  
"Okay, I'll meet you and your dad at the airport," he tells me.

"I'm just so excited that you're coming back to Miami."

"Me too, California's nice and all, but it's just not like Miami where I have all my best friends." I say sadly,

My dad and I had moved to California after my mom and him got divorced, and he got a higher ranking job as a lieutenant in California.  
The good thing is though, my mom and dad have gotten on good terms with each other.

"Man, Dallas is going to freak-out when he finds out you're coming back." Dez states excitedly.

Dallas is the third member of our three musketeers.

"He sure is," I smile, my dad then signals me to end the call, I nod.

"Well, gotta go Dez, planes here."

"Okay buddy, see ya." he says cheerfully on the other side of the phone. I bet he's doing his happy dance.

"Bye Dez." I say as I hang up. I put my phone back into my pocket. I then walk over to my dad and grab my suitcase.  
"Ready?" he asks me, I nod and then follow my dad as he rushes to get aboard the plane.  
Once we get onboard, I put my suitcase overhead our seats and take my seat at the window. I reach into my pocket and pull out my MP3 Player, I grab my earphones and place them in my ears.

I scroll through my songs and just listen to music. But while listening to music, it reminds me of certain brunette.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I hope you liked it, don't forget to follow Todd-The-Human anyhow, he's an awesome guy.**

**Review please. and we'll update as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Austin and Ally, all credit goes to Todd, who came up with the plot.**


	3. First Time

"Have a great day at school, Sweety." my day says with a bright smile, as I step out of the car and adjust my backpack. He reaches into the back seat of the car and hands me my box.  
"I will dad, see ya later." I reply to him as I take the box out of his hands. He smiles as he closes my door and waves goodbye.  
I then turn around, and make my way up the stairs to the school, Marino high school. I walk over to the doors and push, but the doors don't budge. I look at my watch to check the time.  
7:30

I'm early, and on the first day of school too, I smile.

I then buzz the door. I wait for a second, and then I hear the doors unlock.

I push the door open with my foot, since my arms are preoccupied, and make my way to the office.  
I enter the office, and am greeted by the principal.

"Why hello there, Ally. How is my star student doing." Principal Suzy greets me, I slightly blush at her comment.  
"I'm doing fine, just hear a little early so I could get the news room set up." I say proudly, I love the news room. I've been head of the school paper all the way since freshman year, and now as my senior year, I am going to get some of the best stories ever this year, I'm sure of it.

"Oh, here you go dear," Mrs. Suzy says as she reaches into her pocket.

"I can't wait til your next story, Ally."

"I'm going to have a welcome back to school article, on the school page later today, explaining school field trips, upcoming fundraisers, and stuff like that." I explain , she then pulls out a special key, and hands it to me.

The key to the news room!  
"Thanks Mrs. Suzy." I thank her before making my way to the news room. I sit my box on the ground as I unlock the door.

I pick up the box and make my way into the room. I set the box down at my desk as I start to pull stuff out of it. I pull out a few picture frames, holding some of my best articles in them. I then pull out a small leather book, my Diary. I set my diary to the side as I continue through the box. I then come across something that catches my eye, a picture of him,  
Austin.

I look at the picture and smile, it's a picture of the both of us on the first day we met. Austin had a black eye and was holding onto his stomach with his right hand, while his left arm was around me. We were both smiling at the camera, Dez had taken the picture. I stare at the picture as the memory comes back to me.

**Flashback:**

_I hold on to my diary as tight as I can as Brook, the school bully, approaches me angrily. Is that steam coming out of her ears? Nope, not possible. As she gets closer I back up as far as possible until I hit a locker. Why is there a locker here, she's going to kill me!  
"Dawson! You're going to pay for what you've done to my hair!" she yells at me, hair dripping with water. Long story short, she touched my book during lunch, and when we were playing tug of war with my book, she went flying back and fell in her boyfriend, Trent's, lunch of spaghetti. Her highlights were soon replaced with tomato sauce and noodles. Bad move on my part though.  
"Sorry?" I say softly, biting my lip nervously. She stares at me in the face for a moment, but then her eyes wander to somewhere were the don't belong, My Book!  
"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" she says bitterly, still staring at my book. "Must have some pretty spicy stuff in that book of yours." she smiles evily, I tighten my grip.  
"Don't touch my book." I softly warn her. Then from around the corner, Trent arrives. I hate this guy, he's so cocky and arrogant. Just because he's the quarterback on the school's football team, doesn't mean he can be a complete jerk.  
"What's up here, babe?" he asks as he throws an arm around her waist. She then points at my diary.  
"I want her book!" she demands like a spoiled child who wants a pony. Trent then lets out a small huff before walking up to me. He puts his hand out to me, like 'Just give me the book'.  
"Ally? Give it to me!" he says more forcefully._

_I just back up more into my locker, wishing that I can just ghost through it._

_"No." I say quietly, avoiding any eye contact. He doesn't say anything, he just sighs, then forcefully grabs my book._

_"Stop! Let go of my Book!" I shout, earning a few stares from other kids in the hallways. _

_Seriously, where are the teachers when you need them the most?  
"Let go!" he says through gritted teeth. I hold onto my book, slowly losing my grip as Trent pulls on it._

_"Let go of her Book!" a voice booms through the hallway, everybody goes silent. _

_I open my eyes and see a boy standing a few feet away from Trent, with his arms behind his back. _

_He has dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, kind cute. Next to him stands another boy, who has red hair, and a strange wardrobe style.  
"This is none of your business Moon!" Trent says a bit annoyed, and a tad bit angry, yanking my diary out of my small hands. I fall down and land right on my butt._

_"It just became! My! Business!" Moon says angrily. I watch in horror as the scene unfolds. Moon rips my book out of Trent's hand, who then, Pow! throws his fist at Moon's face.  
The red head kid runs off as the other kids gather around the fight, chanting "Fight... Fight... Fight.."  
Moon then tosses my diary my way and I quickly grab it. Trent then throws another punch and, Pow! he hits Moon right in the gut. Poor guys my hero.  
"Break it up! Break it Up!" the principal shouts to the two boys, everyone else scatters out of the hallways.  
Trent gets taken to the principal's office as Moon and I are taken to the nurses office. She puts an ice pack ln his black eye which was caused by the hit to the face. The nurse then checks me over, and rights a few things on a board before taking it to the principal, which gives me time to thank him.  
"Thank you... For helping me back there." I tell him as I sit on the bench next to him, he smiles brightly.  
"No problem." he replies adjusting his ice pack. We sit in silence for a minute before I speak up.  
"My name's Ally, Ally Dawson." I tell him biting my lip nervously.  
"Austin Moon." he tells me, that explains why Trent calls him 'Moon'.  
"Nice name, Austin moon." I tell him with a small grin. Then out of the blue the door swings open and the strangely dressed boy from earlier walks in.  
"Hey Dez, thanks for getting help." Austin thanks Dez, who sits down at the bench across from us.  
"No problem buddy." Dez shrugs his shoulders as he digs through his backpack, pulling out a camera?  
"Now lets get a picture of the hero of the day." Dez says as he aims his camera at Austin, who scoots right next to me throwing his arm around my shoulders, I smile nervously as the camera, Flash!_

* * *

**Hey, I hoped you liked it! Review and please follow Todd-The-Human. He's awesome. **


	4. Is it Really You?

**Allo, my fellow readers. I have returned from the land of procrastination..XD I'm trying to upload everyday except on Saturdays but anyway... I will keep telling you guys to follow Todd-The-Human, until you actually do **

**Well here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Knock! Knock! Knock!  
I place the picture down on my desk as I struggle to get out of my seat.

Finally, I stand up and walk towards the door, opening it, and revealing the two boys.

"Ally!" Dez chirps as he walks over and pulls me into a tight and friendly hug.

"I missed you so much!"

"O-okay, I m-missed you t-too!" I choke out as he squeezes me to death.

Dang this boy's got a tight grip! "De-dez, let g-go! Please!"

He releases his grip and steps back shyly, with a goofy smile plastered across. Is Dez, just being himself? Nah. But he seems pretty excited, I'll have to ask him.  
"Hey Ally." Elliot says shyly, head down, and hands shoved into the deepest parts of his pockets.

Elliot has been a good friend of mine for about three years now, yet, he's still a mystery to me. He moved to Miami about three years ago to live with his grandma, I never met his Parents, but I have vaguely heard something about them being divorced, Elliot really doesn't like to talk about it though. I notice too that he likes to keep his distance from people, emotionally.

Every time I try to help out the poor guy, he pushes me away.  
"...Ally? You okay?" Elliot asks, breaking me out of thought.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I reply to him with a small smile.

"Okay, so everybody take there seats, news meeting!" I tell the two boys as I take a seat at my desk, pulling out a few sheets of paper from my book.

The two boys take their usual seats, Dez takes the chair by the door, sitting in it backwards like a small child, ans Elliot takes a seat by one of desktops in the room, kicking his feat up on the desk like he owns the place.  
"Elliot...Feet?" I question him, he lets out a sigh and pulls down his feet without speaking a single word.

"Okay-" I say to myself, "So guys, progress reports, I'll start first." I tell the two, I then raise my hand, showing them the sheets of paper.

I walk over and hand each boy a sheet of paper. My newest article! "Welcome Back," Elliot reads the headline with an approving nod, I walk over and sit at the edge of my desk, fiddling with the end of my t-shirt nervously. I hope they like it.

I look over to Dez and Elliot, who are both examining the papers in their hands. Silence in the air fills the small room as the two boys read over their papers. Breaking the uneasy silence, I then speak up.

"It's basically the same old 'Welcome Back' paper we send out every year, but I have re-wrote it and I have incorporated the list of all the after school activities, like Counseling, Music lessons, Football practice-" I start to explain but am rudely cut off by Dez's snickering, and Elliot's remark.

"Might as well take that one off the list Ally, like the jocks are going to let anybody join the football team." he states very 'Matter O'Factly'.

Just ignore them Ally, Just ignore the two apes yo call friends.

"Whatever guys," I shrug off, ignoring the comment and snickering.

"As I was saying! It will have many after school activities, and upcoming school events, like prom, and our winter-break field trip. Does that sound good to you guys" I ask the boys hoping the get the whole thing, both nod in agreement. Great!

"So Elliot, how is the website coming up?" I ask him, he turns from me and faces the computer, he then hits the power, I tap my foot waiting for an answer.

"Good," he mumbles as he gets the computer started. After about a minute of passwords and loading screens, it finally shows up.

"Wow, impressive!" Dez says in awe as he scoots his chair closer so he could get a better look. Curiosity takes its toll on me, I hop off of my desk and walk over to the scene.  
"Woah!" I say as I approach the screen, "What did you do?" I ask Elliot, he pimped out the home-Page.  
"Well, I updated the format, cleaned the java, processed the memory from my new hard drive, and added a fancy looking picture of the school while adding more to the data base." he explains proudly with a small grin, I'm at total loss to what this boy just said. What exactly does updating the format do? He'll have teach me about computers too.  
"Amazing!" Dez states excitedly, like if he understood all of what Elliot just said. "I totally understand the awesomeness you have accomplished. You cleared the java and updated the format! I don't have to put a link to YouTube anymore! Now I can just instantly upload my videos and pictures straight to the site!" Dez says overly excitedly, I guess I stand corrected.

"Okayyyyy...So Dez, what do you have for-" Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Oh my God! Who is it interrupting me now! I stand up and quickly make my way to the door, beating both boys too it. This better be important! "Who in the Hel-" I start as I open the door, revealing two other boys. Dez's friend Dallas, who shows up with Dez on several occasions. And then the other boy, the boy that had to leave four years ago with his dad, the boy that I use to hang out with all the Time.

"Austin?!" I ask, in disbelief as I place my small hand on his broad shoulder. He's gotten taller, a bit more cute, in a friendly manner though. But one question pops into my mind "Is it really you?"

"In the flesh."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or plot.**

**The plot belongs to Todd-The-Human.**

**Review please.**


	5. Tragedy Strikes

**Have a new chapter for you guys! Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Plot belongs to : Todd-The-Human**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally jumped at me in a hug, we hugged longer than we should have, and we quickly pulled away.

Soon Trish came from behind us.

"Hey guys, guess who got a job as a counselor?"

"You don't even have a degree."

"Okay, counselor's assistant."

We all began walking back to school.

"So, how was the flight back?" Dallas asks as we walk to school.

"Bumpy." I reply with a shrug to the shoulders.

"The flight was so..." I try to think of a good word to explain the situation to my good friend. "..awkward." I explain.  
"How?" Dallas asks curiously, as we continue walking.

Better explain the situation to him.  
"Well...I'm not really that close with my dad, and sitting in a plane with him for eight hours felt...weird. Like I was sitting with a stranger." I tell him, hoping he gets it.

You see, my dad and I really don't share that father/son relationship like others.

He's in law enforcement business, so he's not home that much, and when he is, he sleeps. He has never shown up to a school play, he has never been to a single talent show! Nothing!

I can't even remember the last decent conversation we had! I still love him, I understand that he's only doing this to help people, and to put a roof over my head. It's just so darn complicated.

"I thought that's why you guys left...to spend more time together?" Dallas questions me, I shake my head in response.

"Na, not really. I basically lived with my cousin Jack the entire time." I tell him.

"Jack? The guy who can't stand the smell of blue cheese, and gets overly protective of that blonde girl he hangs with?" Dallas asks with a small grin, he always liked my cousin Jack.

"It's Kim, and yes, my famous cousin Jack." I confirm with a slight chuckle.

"That guy sure knew how to give a good ass woopin'." Dallas comments thinking about the time Big Bill, the fifteen year old monster messed with us, while Jack had come to visit for my twelfth birthday. Lets just say that Big Bill walks with a limp now, and gets made fun of for getting his ass kicked by a thirteen year old kid. It was awesome!

"Remember when Kim got into a fight with Brooke, because she was messing with Ally."

Dallas nodded.

"Don't mess with me Dallas, Jack taught me how to take down giants three times bigger then Bill down." I tell him. It's true, Jack had taught me how to fight, and pretty darn well too.

"Really?" he asks thinking I'm messing around.

"Really," I say with an approving nod. He walks on with a small and approving smile on his face.

As soon as we arrived at school, I received my schedule.

Me and Dallas compared our schedules, none of our classes were the same.

"Oh that sucks, how about I meet up with you after school?"

He nodded, and sent me a sad smile as we went our separate ways.

-After School-

**Author's POV**

"Hey Dallas!" I heard a voice yell.

I saw him cringe, and try to walk away, but the culprit grabbed his collar, and began pounding on him. Of course, Austin was nowhere to be found.

"Just admit it! Admit that you're gay, and we'll leave you alone."

"I'm not gay."

They began pounding on him harder and harder. Luckily, The fist was stopped in its tracks, as Austin held it.

"Stop it."

"Or what?" he dared.

Austin twisted his arm, and flipped him. He grabbed his wrist, and began twisting it.

"Good luck throwing with your left hand."

He kept twisting, but decided to stop,knowing that using his skills for bad reasons.

"Beat it." he quickly scattered away. Austin quickly turned around to see Dallas gone.

He quickly ran to Dallas' house.

He opened the front door, and walked upstairs towards Dallas' room, when he heard the shower running, and the door was open.

I pushed the door a bit more open, and saw Dallas on the floor, his arm in the water, which was now red. In one hand he had a knife, I saw a spilled pill bottle on the ground

'No.' Austin thought He fell to his knees, and held Dallas in his arms.

"Dallas? Dallas, no. Wake up! NO. Don't die on me."

But it was too late, Dallas is dead, and there is nothing he can do about it, except one thing.

* * *

**No! Dallas! But it had to happen. Hope this chapter touched you in a way. Stop Bullying, if anyone is having suicidal thoughts call :**

1-800-SUICIDE 1-800-273-TALK  
1-800-784-2433 1-800-273-8255

1-800-799-4TTY (4889)  
Deaf Hotline

Suicide isn't the way..

Talk to someone, anyone. You could even PM me.

~Kristina B.


	6. It Needs to Stop

**Hola! We are back with yet another chapter quick shoutout to Queenc1, and Loveshipper for reviewing the most.**

**I have an announcement right after this, so please don't skip it.**

* * *

Ally cried loudly into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her. Its all my fault.

The rain is pounding on us, as we all take a handful of dirt and drop into the grave.

I just can't believe he's really gone.

I still remember his pale complexion, when I found him, I still see everyone's faces in shock and utter sadness, when I told them Dallas was dead.

Especially, his mom. Its all my fault, I should have caught up with him, I should have met up with him at least a bit earlier.

The funeral was the hardest part, seeing everyone break down in tears, watching those bullies come and go from the funeral.

One of them, I think his name was Ryan. He caused it, he was one of the causes why Dallas committed suicide.

He didn't even seem to care, he even cracked a smile once.

After the funeral we went to Ally's house for the reception.

Everyone shared their thoughts about Dallas. I overheard Ryan start talking crap about him, and I just got so mad.

"Dallas, he was a waste of space anyway."

I could tell Ally, Trish, and Dez heard ,because their eyes burned with anger.

"Get out."

"What's your problem?" he said.

"You're my problem. Get out!"

"What are you gonna do?"

I clenched my fists, but Ally grabbed my arm, and shook her head.

"Let me handle this." I nodded.

She led Ryan and his friends outside, I peeked outside, to see what was going on.

Ryan grabbed Ally as if he was about to kiss her. She grabbed his wrist, and began twisting it, the one I sprained.

"That's for bullying Dallas."

She punched his other friend in the nose.

She grabbed Ryan and pulled him off the ground, and pushed him,and he stumbled to his feet.

He ran towards her . She grabbed his arm, and flipped him.

She pins him down, constantly pounds on his face.

Til he started bleeding. I could see the tears forming in her eyes, as her knuckles began turning red. I rushed out of there, and pulled Ally off of him.

"Ally, clam down."

Ryan got up, and ran off, with his friends.

Tears kept streaming down Ally's face.

I felt her pain, and a tear slipped down my face.

"It's my fault."

'What are you - Austin!"

I didn't let her finish, I just ran off.

I stopped running, when I reached the park, I went up onto the hill where me and Dallas, and Dez would always hang out.

"Ugh!" I began beating my fist into a tree, until I saw blood appear on the bark.

I noticed Dez come up behind me.

"It's my fault. If only I caught up with Dallas, if only I was quick enough-"

"Stop it. Austin, stop trying to find ways to blame yourself, did you taunt Dallas? No. Did you beat him up?No."

"None of us knew what was going on with Dallas, until we searched his room, and found a whole bunch of notes explaining who was bullying him, and there wasn't much of an explanation why they did it. The point is stop blaming yourself for something you didn't cause."

Then it hit me. I know what I need to do. Stop Bullying.

* * *

**Okay, now for my announcement!**

**Here is a true story about Bullying from starkiller22:**

**Starkiller's POV**

**Well my bullying story took place when i was in kindergarten I was about 5 and my best friend ,Ricky, had just moved to another school and i was upset about it. He was pretty much my only friend. We still kept contact and talked and actually grew even closer. I then started getting picked on. People kept saying i was the loner, or that i was stupid and so on. I ignored them for a while and it was finally getting to me. I was breaking piece by piece and i didn't know how to handle it. Then Ricky came to visit me and keep in mind we were about five. His mom said that Ricky didn't want to come out of his house. I begged my mom to let me visit him. So we go to his house and our parents talk and i went to Ricky's room. He was playing with his toy cars and Thomas the tank engine toys. I then noticed he was crying and i went to him. What i heard next was the most heart breaking thing. He was being bullied because he was different and had no friends. They called him names and picked on him at lunch. My heart literally broke when i heard that. I hugged him with all my might and told him to keep going and to ignore them. Then realization came to me. He was have the same problem as me. I knew that i was not alone in my bullying problems. I told him to keep on and keep his head up high. I smiled knowing i should do the same thing. One day i went to visit him at his school and i saw him being bullied. I went up to him and saw that there was about 4 bullies. I was mad and sad knowing he suffered more than i did. I yelled at them "Stop bullying him, he has a friend and that's me! So leave him alone he has never done anything to you! So why should you pick on him!" i yelled at the top of my lungs. They looked at me shocked at my out burst. "Go pick on someone your own size" i said and left with Ricky. We both then stopped being bullied and i was really happy. Even though i was small i remember this event like it was yesterday.**

**She was five. FIVE! But she has a good point to her story, we all need to stop bullying whether big or small. Bullying is still bullying.**

**Please review and follow Starkiller22 and Todd-The-Human,Loveshipper, and queenc1**


	7. Sparrow

Its been a couple of weeks since Dallas' funeral, since Ally completely beat down Ryan(which I haven't told anyone about), but I did tell Dez one thng..

"Okay? You're going to do what now!" Dez asks in total shock sitting on his colorful bed.

"I'm going to stop bullying, Dez. I'm going to stop another teen from hurting themselves. Not again! Not with me!" " I tell him. "I'm not going to let Dallas die in vein and let the same thing happen to another kid."

"So what? Your just going to march into the school and start kicking all the bullys **? You get destroyed man!" he trys reasoning with me. I pull out the chair to his desk and take my seat, then continue on with my idea.

"No I'm not going to do that, It's to risky." I tell him while scratching the back of my head. "I can't go and take all of them down just because of something Ryan and his friends did. And I'm not going to do it as myself, not as Austin Moon."

Dez's face instantly lights up. "Oooh, you need an alter ego, how about..um...hmm... Dean Vally, high school bad boy, you moved from Idaho and-"  
"No Dez!" I quickly cut him off. "I mean as like a masked vigilante or something. Someone who the bullies will fear, but not like in a menacing way or anything. Somebody the smaller kids can look up to." I say in awe, thinking of my awesomely amazing idea.

"Wow Austin, you would be just like-"  
"Don't say it Dez!"

"Come on though, awesome suit, cool moves, awesome sidekick, bad guys will fear you, just like-"  
"No Dez... Wait, sidekick? I don't need a sidekick." I give him a questioning look.

"Just like Batman. 'I work alone, but secretly want an awesome sidekick'!" Dez say's in his best Batman voice.  
"Dez... You just had to bring up Batman, didn't you? And you want to be my sidekick?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, I had to bring him up. And yep! I'll be your side kick! I already got a suit!" Dez says happily with a huge goofy grin across his face as he reaches over and grabs his laptop.  
"Wait? You already got a suit? I just now told you my idea though?" I ask him.

"Austin, Austin, Austin. I have always wanted to be a hero, or at least work with one, remember the time at the park when I was trying to learn how to fly." he brings up.

"How could I forget that?"

**Flashback**

_"Be careful Dez, your going pretty high!" I bring up to my seven year old friend, Dez, who was a good eight feet off the ground._  
_"I'll be fine bro, I know what I'm doing, I've watched the squirrels do it!" he shouts down to me, red cape tied around his neck._  
_"I better get my mommy, he's probably gonna get hurt again!" Dallas shouts to me before running down hill to get his mom, who was now setting up the pick nick blanket._  
_"Okay, hurry!" I shout to him, before disappearing down hill._  
_"Aha! I knew I could climb it, now here's the tough part... Flying!" Dez shout as he stands on a sturdy looking branch. "Okay, on three... One... Two." Snap!_  
_"Wooohoooooo" Dez shouts as he falls of the snapped branch. I quickly place my small hands over my eyes, not wanting to watch my friend hit the ground._  
_Bam! He hits the ground with a thud. "I did it! I flew downwards! I flew..." Dez mumbles before passing out_

End of Flashback

"That's when it hit me." he replies.

"The ground?" I ask him with my eyebrow raised again, he shakes his head no.

"No ,Austin, It made me realize that I wanted to be a hero, and do awesome stuff." he says, daydreaming. He then opens up his laptop and opens up a file.

"Mixer, The Boy Blunder!" He states as he turns around his laptop, showing me a picture of him standing in a heroic pose with bright green and red tights on with a big 'M' on his chest, with a blunder taped to his head and a black eye mask.

"Awesome, right?" he asks with a hopeful smile. I stay quiet, what he doesn't know, won't hurt his feelings.

"Okay, forget about the sidekick idea, for now," Dez whispers that last part, I still hear it though. "But what about you, who are you going to be?" he questions me. I really didn't think this far. Hmm, cool names.

"Black wrath?" I through out.

"Too violent!" Dez replies.

"Pancake Man!"

"Obviously you!"  
"Uhm... Red Falcon!"

"Lame!"

"Ah! I give up! This is so stupid! Why have a name anyway?!" I say as I through my arms up frustrated. I come this far, and the only thing holding me back now is a stupid name.

"Cool, Sparrow's here!" Dez says as he walks over to the window, I follow him. Once there, I see a small cute brown, black, and white bird pecking at corn Dez must have laid out outside of his window.

"He's small, but he sure is tough. He fights all the bigger birds to get what he wants, the corn. He use to freak the hell out of me at nights, taping on my window." Then, it hits me, harder than Dez hitting the ground.

This little, Sparrow fights all the bigger birds to get what he believes in, the corn. Just like I'm willing to fight bigger people to get what I believe in... Corn! I mean Justice, yeah that's better.

"I got it Dez!" I say, catching his attention."I'll become Sparrow, the masked vigilante!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Well that's his big plan.**


	8. Megan!

**I was reading the reviews, and I read Cheeko's story. This is why we need to stop bullying...**

* * *

I run straight to my room, and fling the door open, excitement rushing threw my body.

I flop my backpack on top of my bed and quickly unzip it open. I gently pull out pieces of my suit: my mask, my gloves, my upper shirt, my pants, and boots. I then change into my suit, I get everything on except for my mask. I walk over to the mirror in the corner in the room and take moment to let it all sink in. The first thing that comes to my mind is simply Wow!  
I must admit, Dez did a pretty darn good job on my costume. I had Brown top, with black designs that run up the sides and down his sleeves, the material was almost like leather, but more flexible material around the joints. Dez also incorporated a sharp looking white 'S' emblem, surrounded by white wings. Pretty cool looking if you ask me!

I had my black bottoms on with brown designs going down the sides, followed up by brown steel toed boot, with white bottoms. I then looked down at my gloves; they were also brown with white metal knuckle tips.  
"Awesome!" I cheer as I take a few heroic poses in front of the mirror, I then look over and see my mask hanging at the edge of my bed. I walk over and grab my mask; I then come back to the mirror. I stand for moment, looking at myself.

This is really happening, once I put on this mask, there's no turning back after I place it on my head. "Here I go!" I say as I take my mask, and put it on.

I stand there dumbstruck, is that really me? I looked like a different person. My brown mask takes away a lot of my facial features. My hair is covered up by my full head mask; my eyes are covered by white eye lenses. The mouth was uncovered though; Dez says it's a way for people to tell tht I am still a person underneath, and lot of other deep stuff.

"And Sparrow is born!" I quietly shout as I do some cool dance moves. I then remember that I'm meeting Ally, so I take off my gloves, mask, and boots. I roll up my sleeves and put on a t-shirt over it. I place on my jeans over my bottoms and put on my high tops. I place the rest of my mask and stuff in my back pack, then quickly dash out of my room.

"Where are you going?" my mom asks from the kitchen as I unlock the front door.  
"Ally's House!" I shout as I run out the house. I'm truly excited, I love seeing Ally, and I really feel kind of bad for not seeing her that much since, Dallas' death.

Normally getting to Ally's house takes somewhere in between ten to fifteen minutes, but by all the excitement built up in me; it only took about five minutes.

As Ally's house come to view, something catches my eye. A small girl, she looks like she's seven or eight years old, just playing ball a few houses down from Ally's.

Nothing wrong with that, Right? Wrong! Slowly approaching the girl is a black jeep.  
I hide behind the bushes that line the road, staying out of eyesight. It's probably all in my head; It's all probably in my head. I finally get close to the girl, then I peek out of the bushes, the girl drops her ball and it rolls straight to the jeep.

**(Does this sound familiar? Anyone who guesses it right will get a shoutout!)**

A man, about mid-thirties, heavy set, bloodshot eyes, and a perverted grin exits the vehicle and picks up the ball. "This yours?" he says as he approaches the small girl, with an innocent smile, she nods to the man. "Good!"

My hero instincts quickly kick in, and next thing I know, I'm in my suit, with my normal clothes in my backpack. I stash it as I exit the bush, and as soon as the man gets with in arms reach, he grabs the small girl by the wrist and places a rag over her mouth and nose. Two things rush to my mind, fear, that he's going to kidnap her, and pure excitement, my first baddy!  
I charge the man with clench fist, as soon as he sees me, he's dumbstruck. "Those drugs sure are getting to me."

Bam!

I send an uppercut to his face; he stumbles back in shock and drops the girl who I catch. I run over and set the girl on the sidewalk; I then take a second nd look at her. Straight brown hair with a blue headband, a white T-shirt with a blue vest, and a black floral skirt, she kinda reminds me of Ally. Bam! I get kicked in the side, I quickly turn around to see the man ready for round two. He charges at me throwing punch after punch, which I quickly evade. I then duck down and kick him in his big stomach. Bam!  
He then pulls out a knife out of his waistband, and in one swift move, he jabs it right in my stomach. "!" I scream as the knife enters my stomach. I then realize how crazy this really is. I quickly pull it out, then with all my anger I do the best move Jack ever taught me. I send my foot flying in between his legs, BAAMM! He lets out a faint 'yip' before falling to the ground! Well, that went well, besides the fact that I'm bleeding to death and I have a little girl passed out on the side of the road, I don't even know who she belongs to.  
"Megan!" Ally screams as she runs out of her house followed by Mr. Dawson and her aunt. I quickly drop my card that says 'Sparrow' on it, before taking off to probably the only guy I can trust with a medical problem as bad as this, Dez!

* * *

**-Gasp!- What do yo think will happen next? Review! **

**P.S.: Follow Todd-The-Human. :}**


	9. Phantom

**Hello! Here we are with anther chapter, this chapter as written by Todd-The-Human. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Megan!" I scream as I run out of the house, followed by my dad, Lester, and my aunt, Donna. I run over to my cousin, then I see the weirdest thing ever. Some guy dressed as some type of super hero running away. I bend down next to Megan. Oh My Goodness! Megan's only unconscious, nothing too serious.

I noticed the masked hero holding his side, as he sprinted off in the distance. My dad noticed some creep, who probably did this to her, laying on his side, groaning. He calls the police while aunt Donna takes Megan inside the house. I look around, then I see a white strip of paper on the ground. I picked up the card that was previously next to Megan and read it.  
'Sparrow'.

I follow my aunt back inside the house, and sit on the couch. After practically staring at Megan, and waiting for the police to arrive. She finally woke up, and the police dragged that creep away. My dad talks to the cops for an hour, then they left. Meagan explained everything she saw: The man approached her, then tried to drug her, but then the masked vigilante, Sparrow, saved her.

I then look at my clock, and notice something. 'Sigh', Austin was supposed to be here an hour ago.  
"Bye guys. I'm going to Austin's house, he was supposed to meet me earlier."  
I didn't exactly wait for a reply; I just walked out the door.  
"Be home before six! Stay safe." My dad shouts to me as I close the door. I smile to myself, 'Be safe' my dad said, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself.  
I made my way to Austin's house. Directions weren't a problem, I knew how to get to Austin's house like the back of my hand. I walked up the slight hill, and made a couple of turns, and finally arrived at Austin's house.  
I knock at the front door and wait patiently.  
Austin's mom opens the door, going threw files in her hands.  
"Oh, hi Ally. It's been a while since I saw you last, you sure have grown. Austin's in his room with Dez." She greets me, opening the door for me. She keeps her eyes glued on her files.  
"Thanks." I say to her as I enter the house. I run up the stairs, excited to tell Austin about what just happened. Once I reach the top, I stop in the hallway and look at the mirror. I guess I never got a chance to fix my hair. I comb my hair with my fingers the approach the door.  
I stop walking, noticing a crack in the door, and me being a reporter, I become a tiny bit nosy. I peak threw the crack, and am shocked at what I see. Austin's lying down on the table, and he has a huge wound on his side, with blood practically pouring out of it.  
"Don't worry man; I know how to treat it." Dez said as he nervously put on blue doctor gloves.

I watched him put pressure on it, clean it, and wrap it with duct tape.  
Okay, I will admit this, although he's bleeding a lot, he still manages to look cute.

Okay scratch that, he looks incredibly cute, hot.

Ally pull yourself together!  
Now that I think about it, what if Austin saved Megan?

I bump my head into the door, and it opens slightly.  
Dez and Austin quickly notice, and I panicked. I sprinted down the stairs and out the door.  
That was close, They almost saw me!  
"Ally, what are you doing here?" Dez asks me with a docters mask on, looking out Austin's window. Shoot, they caught me!  
"I was just coming over to see Austin, he was supposed to come to my house, but he was a no show." I tell him, placing my hands on my hips. "So can I talk to him?" I ask Dez.  
"Sure, come up." Dez says happily as he closes the window. "Dez!" I hear Austin say in annoyance, better not be about me. I enter the room and see Austin sitting on his bed next to Dez playing some zombie game. All the stuff from earlier, gone!  
"Hey Alls!" Austin greets me, his eyes glued to the TV. Kinda like his mom's Eyes glued to her files. I watch his eyes scan the screen, moving back and forth, up and down. His chocolate brown eyes leave me in a trance for moment, but I quickly snap out of it, remembering the reason I came here.  
"I Thought you were coming over to my house, didn't know your brain was more focused on mind sucking zombie games." I say to him sadly, leaning against the doorway. He stops the game and walks over to me.  
"Sorry Ally, got a little carried away," he apologizes, pulling me into a friendly hug. He hugs me for a second, the pulls way quickly and grabs his side. "Ouch!" he squeaks in a high pitched voice. I give him a questioning look.  
"A little carried way with what?" I ask him, he gives me a nervous smile.  
"I can answer that!" Dez states as he stands up from the bed. He then begins explaining. "A thirty seven and a half minutes story short, Austin and I were playing Duck Duck Goose outside, I goosed him a little to hard," Austin gives Dez a look as I let out a little giggle, he goosed Austin. "And he flew right into Mr. Johnson's fence." Dez explains, Austin gives him another questioning look and then smiles.  
"Yup, that's what happened!" Austin says as he guides me to the front door, followed by Dez. "Well, see ya at school tomorrow!" Austin say's as he leads me out side.  
"Austin!" I shout as he closes the door. What was that about!? I didn't even get to talk to him, and tell him. I let out a frustrated huff and walk off the porch, then I remember something.

Did Austin really cut himself on the fence? I walk over and investigate, scanning each foot of fencing. And to my surprise, I see some dried up blood on part of the fence. Hmm, guess Austin's telling the truth. And with that I walk home. When I arrive, I go straight to my room and jump on my laptop, and start writing probably the most interesting article yet!

Austin's P.O.V.

"Wow, that was a close one," I say to Dez as I watch Ally walk off the porch. "How did you learn how to lie?" I ask my friend, who is normally very bad at keeping secrets and lying.  
"Easy, I wasn't lying," he says, I give him a confused look. "It happened in the seventh grde, remember?" Dez reminds me, and now that I think about it, he's right. "And when I ran to your house after getting your call, I tried jumping the fences like the horses do, but cut my butt on it." Dez tells me, turning around showing my his bloody stain on his pants.  
"Ah man Dez, you better have not gotten my sheets dirty. My mom will kill me!" I whisper to him as I glance over to my mom, who is searching threw her files.  
"What's she doing?" Dez asks me, pointing to my mom. "She's been going threw those since I first got here few hours ago." he adds.  
"She has a new case, It's pretty important. Something about getting dirt on some mob boss named Edd Salanto, so they can through him behind bars. Mom says he runs one of the biggest crime organizations in Miami." I tell Dez, he nods in amazement.  
"You gonna take on the mob too?" Dez asks as we head up stairs. "Nah, I think I'll stick with plan A for now, bullies."

Line break  
Most of the school day's been slow, English teacher went on for what seemed like hours on a report that's gonna be due next Monday and the Math teacher struggled to get anybody's attention, and Mr. Hanks, the couch and PE teacher has been having us run track for about mile now.  
"Okay everyone, that's that for today, remember to keep at it, or else you'll all end up like Cubby there." he said pointing to Cubby, who wasn't fat or anything, he was just out of shape! What crawled up Mr. Hanks's butt. He's just a total jerk!  
I walk in the loocker room with Dez and we get are stuff together, then I ask him. "What's up with Mr. Hanks, is he always like that?" I ask, a bit irratated from what I just heard the couch say moments ago.  
"If your not part of the football team, or work hard enough in gym class, you'll hear from him." Cubby say's, startling me and Dez a little bit. "As if getting beaten up after school isn't hard enough on my muscles, I have to work just as hard just to get the smallest of a bad comment." Cubby says as he walks off. Beaten up after school huh, I'll see what I can do about that. Dez reads my face and a smile spreads across his.  
"Sparrow?" he asks.  
"Sparrow," I confirm. "After school, we'll be on Cubby's tail.  
Dez and I clean up, and I sneak my costume from my locker into my bag. We get ready to leave but then see a scene unfolds before our eye's.  
"Hey Smelliot, how ya been?" Ted, yet another school bully, 'sigh', approaches Elliot with a couple pals behind him, cornering Elliot in a corner. Wait! Isn't that the guy that Ally introduced me to a couple weeks ago, he's her friend.  
"Leave me alone." Elliot says calmly, not losing his cool.

"What'cha gonna do about it!" Ted teases as he steps closer to Elliot.  
I get ready to jump into the situation, but am quickly beat to it, by... Franko Salander? School goth, literally, this guy is as goth as you get. Pale skin, black fingernails, dark clothing with schools on them, and orang hair? Pretty crazy looking if you ask me.  
"Get lost Ted, or else you'll regret it." Frank threatens him, I quickly join in, Dez also steps in.  
BAM! Ted hits Frank in the gut and takes off with his friend. "Regret that, hah! I live for that." Ted shouts as him and his friends chuckle while leaving the bathroom. I hold in all my anger for Frank, he needs help. I give him a hand and help him up.  
"You okay?" I ask him as I pull him up.

"Better than ever," he says with a smile. "Thanks Moon, Peroddo."  
"It was nothing. Just helping out." Dez says, I nod.

"Thanks Franko, Austin, Dez." Elliot says while walking over and getting his stuff. "That guy's just never gonna stop!" Elliot says as he leaves the room. We all clear out and Dez and I go to the cafeteria for lunch. We sit down at the table, and soon re met up with Trish and Ally.

"Guess who just got fired as councilors assistant." Trish says bumped out as she sat down across from Dez, Ally sat down across from me.  
"How did you last this long?" Ally asks her, shocked.  
"I didn't start working until yesterday actually, and I had some girl bawling her eyes out over her boyfriend, and I asked her 'You think I care?'" she says as she takes a bite of her sandwich. " And I had another kid who lost her cat, and so I confronted her and said 'Maybe he ran outside so he could breath!'' We all stare t her for second.

"What?" she asks, Dez and I stay quiet.  
"Nothing Trish." Ally says as she takes a bite of her apple.

**(Line Break)**

**3rd POV**

"Kimmy, you're amazing!" Ted, the schools quarterback mummers against Kimmy's lips. Ted pushes Kimmy down onto his bed, keeping his lips on hers. Slowly, his hands start to travel up her shirt, which makes Kimmy tense up.  
"No Ted! I'm not ready," Kimmy shouts as she pushes Ted's hands away, and breaking the kiss. "I want to wait for the special moment." she tells him, backing away from him.  
Luckily for him, his folks are out of town. "Geez Kimmy, you can fantasize all you want about your perfect moment, I'm getting what I want!" Ted shouts as he approaches the small blonde cheerleader. He grabs her up and starts violently making out with her, she winces in pain every time he nips at her neck. He tugs off her shirt, tears start streaming down her cheeks. Fear rushes threw her frail body.

"Please Ted! Please stop!" she begs him as he starts pulling off her pants. 'God, please help me' she prays in her head. More tears fall from her face as she see's that there's no getting out of the mess she's gotten herself into.

"Please Kimmy! Shut up," he says, harshly as he plants more kisses and nips, while pulling on her hair. "Nothing can ruin this moment!", and as if on cue, his phone starts vibrating.  
In frustration, he pushes Kimmy away, in which she covers herself in the blanket on the bed, being half naked and all. He lets out a small huff as he gets out of his bed, only wearing boxers, and walks over to his desk next to his door to his porch. Ted opens his phone and reads the text.

Text From: ***-968-3323  
Text message: Your Next :]

Ted raises his eyebrow, confused and pissed off that some stupid, and confusing text message ruined his moment.

Teds message: Wrong number Dumb ass!

Reply message: I think this is the right number! Right, Ted?

Shivers travel up Ted's back, he glances around the dark room, Kimmy still hiding under the covers. His phone soon catches his attention again.  
Message: Nice briefs Ted, smiley faces, ha! Kinda reminds me of my face right now, watching you crap your pants ,you're so scared! :)

Ted practically turns as white as a ghost as he drops his phone, he quickly dashes over to his porch door. I peaks threw a small opening in his big black curtins. 'Nobody, It's just a prank! A sick prank!' Ted thinks to himself. He picks his phone back up, and tries his best to type with his shaking fingers.

Teds Message: Where Are U?  
Reply Message: Behind you!

Ted quickly turns around, nothing but his closet door behind him. His heart starts pounding, faster, and faster with each step. Each step starts to get heavier for Ted, as his legs start to go weak. Even Kimmy peaks out of the covers to watch what the boy who tried to rape her was up to. Ted reaches out his hand to open the door, his breathing starts to get uneasy, and his arms violently start to shake uncontrollably. His hand reaches the door and shakes it open. He slowly opens the door, prepared for who ever comes out. He closes his eyes, as he fully opens the door. Then it happens!

Nothing!?

Ted lets out a heavy sigh, he then cracks a small smile. 'I can't believe I almost fell for some crazy joke!' Ted thinks to himself. "Behind you?" Ted laughs. "So stupid!"

"It is isn't it!" A sinister voice says from behind Ted. He turns around in pure horror as a black figure exits out of the curtains. Kimmy lets out a terrified scream as she see's the figure. The figure sands proudly for a second as he senses the fear in the room. The figure wears an open black trench coat with a black hood, covering the back of his silver skull shaped mask. "Good bye, bully-boy!" the cloaked figure says as he pulls out a three foot machete from the inside of his coat. Ted freezes in fear as the demon raises his machete. Slash! He cuts Ted's arm clean off, Bam!

He sends Ted flying back with a strong kick to the stomach!  
"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Ted screams as he hits the wall.

The cloaked demon slowly approaches Ted, It was like a cat playing with a wounded mouse. Slashh! The blade swipes across Ted's neck, his head then slides off his shoulders. Kimmy watches in pure terror, Ted was truly dead. Ha, that rhymed! The cloaked killer rises from the ground, and faces Kimmy.

He looks Kimmy straight in the eyes, and if looks could kill, she surely would be dead. Ted's phone is tossed onto the bed by the killer. Kimmy breaks the stare down and stumbles out of the covers to get to the phone like if it was a life saver. She gets ready to dial 911 but then a message appears on the screen:

Message: Killing you was really fun, you are killed, my number One!  
-The Phantom  
Kimmy dropped the phone and looked up, the phantom was gone, and the wind blew threw the open window.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Author's Note Oklahoma

**Hi, everyone. On the news, there is plenty of news about Oklahoma, so I just wanted to ask everyone to keep everyone in Oklahoma in their prayers.**

**Todd-The-Human, and anyone else who lives in Oklahoma, my heart and prayers go out to you.**

**God Bless.**

**~Kristina B.**


	11. Reunited and It Doesn't Feel Good

**Hey people! Back with a new chapter of Secrets. For those who follow No Regrets, I will update that soon maybe tomorrow or friday. Well I hope you guys like it! Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_It was the coldest night of the year; Ally was locking up the school, and heading home alone._  
_"Hey Ally."_  
_Ally cringed and turned around in fear, and stared at the cloaked demon._  
_Before she knew it, she took off running._  
_He chased her down the dark city streets, until she was in a dead end._  
_Fear showed in her eyes, she looked around for an escape, but there wasn't one._  
_The cloaked demon lifted his machete, and brought it down. Ally blocked his arm, and kicked him in the stomach, and kicked the machete out of his hand._  
_"Cute." He said, as if it didn't hurt._

_Ally threw a punch, but he quickly grasped it, and twisted it until a loud crack was heard._

_Her scream filled the silent, empty streets._

_He pushed her to the ground, and he picked up his machete, and walked over to her. _

_He lifted up the machete, and brought it down. Ally's scream rang all throughout the street._

I bolted from my bed, and quickly fell onto the ground. I realized it was all a dream. I lie there on the floor, struggling to get up, because of my recent wound.  
It felt so real, the dream. I know it was a dream, but a part of me believes it's real.  
I soon get ready for school. I take a shower, and get dressed.

I descend down the stairs, and eat breakfast with my mom, or really by myself, considering the fact that she so sucked into her files.  
"Bye mom, see you later."  
"Bye sweetie."  
I walked to school, obviously still thinking about the dream. I walk into the school, and was about to put in my combination, but saw a newspaper plastered to my locker.  
School Quarterback Beheaded! Mysterious Hero and Villain: Sparrow, and Phantom.

My brain was function faster than my eyes.  
Ted is dead! I'm glad Megan is okay, I really hope Ally doesn't suspect me, but she does leave a hint who I am. My wound on my side.  
I started hearing people asking questions like' What if Phantom and Sparrow are the same person?' or 'What if they're working together?'  
"Austin."  
I look up from the newspaper, to my best freckled friend, Dez.

"We need to talk."  
He dragged me out of the crowded hall, into an empty classroom.  
"Who is this phantom guy?"  
"I don't know, but all I know he's bad. I mean, he cut his head off! I would never do that to anyone, ever."

"I know, Austin. Do you know anyone who would cause harm to Ted?"  
At first I didn't, then I realized what Frank said to Ted yesterday.

"I hope you die, I don't need you in my life anymore!" He said, while punching Ted in the jaw.  
"He did say he hoped he dies." I said.  
"But he probably didn't decide to go cut his head off."  
"He's still a suspect."

(Line Break)

I walk out of the school with the herd of kids, still having the whole Phantom thing on my mind, and the whole 'no killing' thing I went over with Dez. Why would he murder Ted though, all the guy deserved was a good butt kicking, but not to be be-headed by the guy. I would never go that far, not in a billion years..or would I? No! Of course not! Why did I even think that? Well, maybe I would if he hurt Ally. Wait, No! There I go again! What's my problem? I just need to drop it, get my mind wrapped up on something else.  
I had my mind so pre-occupied, that I didn't notice a girl in front of me, until I walked straight into her, knocking a bunch of math books out of her hands.  
"Austin!" Ally shrieked, a bit annoyed, scattering around trying to collect all her fallen books, while trying to avoid all the walking students.  
"Sorry, I'll help you out." I apologize to her, joining her tying to collect her books. I pick up three of her books, and then I see one a few feet away, I bend down to pick it up. I then place my hand on the book, but right before my hand touches the cover, Ally's small hand beats mine to the book, and I accidentally place my hand on hers. I feel a little shock in my hand, like if Ally just zapped my hand with hers. I look up to her face, and her cheeks go a little red, kind adorkable if you ask me. I study her face for a second, her amazingly awesome brown eyes, that remind me of the chocolate chips my mom puts in my pancakes. Her cute little nose, The strand of hair on the side of her face. See, there she goes again, her cheeks are getting redder, Oh wait my hand's still on hers. I quickly pull my hand away, a bit nervous, and quickly stand up. I dust off my pants with my free hand, and then nervously scratch the back of my head. I try to think of a way to scrub away the awkwardness, then I look at her books and ask the first question that comes to my head.  
"Why do you have so many math books?" I ask while counting up to the three in her hands and the three in mine. She only needs three, so why does she have six? She casually takes the books out of my hands.  
"I have a tutoring session." she answers while looking around the crowd of students leaving. Probably looking for the kid who needs tutoring, hey, I wonder who it is.  
"Who are you tutoring?" I ask Ally, but to my surprise, she's gone. I scan around the crowed, then I see her.  
Oh no, she can't be tutoring him, not today, out of all days, why today!  
"Hey Cubby, ready to go?" I hear her ask him as she approaches him, Why Cubby! I notice the nervousness on Cubby's face, and I'm pretty sure I know why. His next question confirms my theory.  
"Um, now?" he asks her, and she answers with a nod and a bright smile of hers. "Um, can we go to your house?" he asks nervously. Please say yes! Please say yes.  
"Can't, my dad lost the spare key, and he's not home right now." she answers. Really? Are you kidding me! She can't. Of course, I'm just going to have to wing it, I guess.  
"Oh, okay." Cubby sighs in defeat. They start to walk in the direction of Cubby's house, and Ally sends me a smile and a good bye wave, before leaving. In the words of my old nine year old neighbor that lived in California.  
"Oh nards." I murmur to myself as I start to secretly follow the two. I make sure I keep my distance, staying out of the two's eyesight. If Ally were to catch me I would have to come up with a believable and smoothly good excuse, like 'I was on my way home.' I would answer to her. 'Really Austin, because you're heading the wrong direction ,you duff.' she would bring up with her sass talk, moving her pointer finger in the air, or no. That would be Trish, wouldn't it?  
Yeah, not a smooth enough excuse. I continue to follow the two, hiding behind every tree, blending in with every crowd, and hiding behind every dumpster. I then begin to lighten up as we get closer to Cubby's house, maybe these bullies aren't here today.  
"Hey, well look at what we got here! If it isn't Chubby Williams." a familiar bully teases him, Trent. Well, I guess I can throw the whole 'Maybe there the bullies aren't here today' out the window.

"Uh oh!" Cubby says with much fear in his voice. Ally looks at Trent and his friends; I can almost see the hate in her eyes for this guy. But there's no way she can take on Trent, let alone reason with the guy. She grabs a hold of Cubby's wrist and makes a run for it down an Alley way. My time to strike as Sparrow. Get ready Trent, because here comes Round Two!

Ally's POV

I give Trent the evil glare as a smirk spreads across his lips. The same Trent who bullied me until about a couple years ago, when he got expelled from school and sent to Juvenile Hall for a year for bringing a gun to school. The same Trent who touched my book, and beat on my Austin! Oh Pickles, am I Mad! I would pound on his face, but his two goons were with him, Ethan and Chris, both with a smile on their faces. I took a second and looked for an exit out of this whole mess. I quickly glanced over and saw an exit, the ally way. I grabbed Cubby's wrist and took off with the boy down the alley. He keeps trying to say something, but I couldn't hear him over the thumping of my heart. But then we came to a stop and I finally heard Cubby speak.  
"It's a dead end Ally," he said in defeat. I looked around, there had to be another exit somewhere, anywhere?! Trend, Ethan, and Chris approached Cubby and I, Trent with his hands in his pockets, Ethan with a metal rod in his hand, and Chris with a crowbar. Were they seriously going to jump poor Cubby and myself? Cubby's next words left me both shocked and horrified.  
"I'll stay here and take the beating, you run and get to safety." he whispered to me. What? Is this kid crazy, one good swing to the head from that rod or crowbar, and he's dead.  
"I'm not leaving; you couldn't stand a chance against these guys." I protest, and in his response, he pulled up his long sleeve shirt, revealing greenish looking bruises on his arm.  
"I think I can handle myself alone, as long as I keep my head covered." he tells me, but I'm still not convinced. I tightly grabbed and held onto his hand.  
"You're not alone Cubby, not anymore." I reassure him. We back up until our backs meet the brick wall.  
"I'm going to enjoy watching this. Dorkson, Chubby, get ready for the Ask kicking of your lives," he smiles sickly, with a snicker. "Ethan, Chris, take care of them for me." Trent spits out his orders with a yawn.  
The two boys inch closer to us. Do I do it? Should I? Elliot did say only for emergencies, and this is pretty bad. And I won't lose it like I did last time. I get ready and take my stance, waiting for the first strike. Chris rushes at me with the crowbar. Swoosh! He swings at me and I side step his attack. I get ready to send a fist flying to his face, but stop in horror as I see Ethan swing his metal rod downwards at Cubby. To my shock, a masked figure dashes in front of Cubby taking a hold of the rod.  
Sparrow! It's him! The real Sparrow! Activate fan girl squeal! Okay, maybe now's not the best time. Sparrow takes a hold of the metal stick and yanks it roughly out of Ethan's hands. Ethan then starts throwing punches at Sparrow, who easily dodges them. Sparrow then starts spinning the stick like a pro, making Ethan step back in terror. Then Swoosh! Bam! Sparrow swings the stick, hitting Ethan on the side of his leg, which Ethan then falls to the ground, screaming for his mommy!  
"Gotcha!" Chris surprised me grabbing both my arms from behind with his right arm, while he held the sharp part of the crowbar against my neck with his other hand.  
"Get lost **-o!" Chris threatened to Sparrow as he held the crowbar closer to my neck. Fear ran through my body but not from Chris, it was more like the way Sparrow held his stick like as if it was a spear, and he was about send it launching right at me! Then my fears where confirmed when Sparrow threw the stick, I get ready for the hit, but to my surprise, it misses my head and hits Chris point blank in the face. The stick bounces off of his face and Sparrow catches it. Chris falls back, bringing me down with him, but luckily he brakes my fall. His crowbar falls out of his hand and slides next to Trent, great! I roll off of Chris and look for Cubby, who was still sitting in shock from earlier. I rush over to Cubby.  
"Come back here, it's safer." I say as I pull Cubby to a corner. The boy shook, probably scared to death. I don't blame him!  
"Th-thanks." he stutters in a shaky quiet voice. I wrap my arms around him protectively. Poor kid, I wonder how long he's had to do this?  
Sparrow swings his stick at Trent, who blocks the attacks with the crowbar Chris had earlier. Finally Sparrow gets a good hit, Bam! He hits Trent right in the jaw! Trent spits out some blood, and a couple of teeth.  
"Last time I heard you couldn't dodge a knife..." Trent speaks up, holding on to his jaw while reaching into his waist. Oh My God! "So good luck dodging a bullet!" Trent says as he pulls out a hand gun. Bang! Bang! Bang! Trent shoots at Sparrow, who quickly rolls out of the way.  
Trent then approaches Sparrow, who was taking cover behind a dumpster.  
He then jumps out, and sends his stick flying again. Trent saw the same move used on Chris, and dodged the stick, but he became distracted, Trent leaves an opening, and Sparrow takes it, sending his fist right into Trent's big nose, breaking it. He passes out, and the hero faces me. He offers a hand, which I accept. I notice Chris struggling to his face.  
"Hey!"  
He looked up, and I walked over to him, and sent my fist flying towards his nose.  
I pretended to make it seem like it hurt.  
"Ow!" I said, while holding my hand.  
"Thanks for everything."  
"Glad I can help." He says in a deep and heroic voice. I look at him amazed, his brown eyes radiating at me.  
I quickly wrap my arms around him in a hug. He was warm, and welcoming, but I couldn't push the feeling that it felt familiar?  
I got up on my tippy toes, and kissed him on the cheek, his cheeks grew rosy for a few seconds, but then we heard the sirens in the distance, with that he took off. Maybe the neighbors saw what was going on, and called the cops. Once the police arrived, they hauled Trent and his buddies off to jail. I eventually went to Cubby's house, but during the tutor session, I kept thinking to myself, wait until Austin hears about this.. Ooh, he's going to be so jealous, when he hears that I kissed Sparrow on the cheek!  
*Squeal!*

* * *

**Hope You Liked It!**


	12. Old Faces, Broken Memories

Hello my fellow Fanfiction readers! We're back with another chapter of Secrets! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Finally, I get time for myself in the park, now I could just write in my songbook.  
I heard footsteps approaching. "Hey Ally!" Elliot says.  
"Oh hi, Elliot."  
"Wanna go for a walk?" I hesitated. "Yeah, why not?"  
We walked around the park, talking about really anything. Elliot's pretty cool, although he's not very open about his past, but I guess that's okay. I'm not very fond of my past either...

"Ally,how are you? You know about the whole Kitty thing?"  
"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. I still have nightmares sometimes."

A figure came across my line of sight, a girl with short blonde hair, I caught eye contact

FLASHBACK:  
_One warm night in Miami. Going from all the pain and suffering school has brought me._  
_I'm walking home alone, then I run into Kyle, a friend._  
_He walked over to me, his blue eyes greeting me. "Hey, can I walk you home?" he asked._  
_I nodded. we were a block away from my house, when he pulled me into an alleyway, shoved me against the wall and began attacking me with kisses._  
_"Stop it!" I yelled, pushing him away from me._  
_"Come on, Ally."_  
_"No!" My hand collided with his cheek. He shoved me onto the ground, and got on top of me._  
_He covered my mouth, as he began tearing off my clothes. I looked around, searching for an escape, then I saw a pipe. I grabbed it, and hit him as hard as I could. I kept hitting him, He yelped,and fell on top of me, I pushed him off of me,I checked his pulse and ran home._

REALITY:  
"Loser! You'll never amount to anything!" Josh yelled at a poor middle schooler. He clutched the kid's shirt, and raised his fist, and it collided with their cheek. Their baseball cap fell off, revealing long hair.  
We ran over there. "Cut it out! How do you feel about hitting girls?" He pushed the kid to the ground. I helped her up, and she ran off.

"Shut up, Dawson. What are you going to do? hit me with a pipe? I heard what you did to Kyle, you little slut. Hope about you go back to your little gang."

"What happened to Kyle isn't my fault."

"Yes it is! You're the reason he's dead!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!I didn't kill him.. I told them not to.."

I fell onto my knees , and broke down into tears

No one knew about that, no one. His words hurt, they made me upset, matter of fact, angry.

Elliot helped me up, and led me away from the crowd.

I turned and looked back at the group of guys, and saw someone hanging out in a tree, Frank.

**Austin's POV**

I lock my bedroom door, and remove the gauges on my stomach, since Dez didn't stitch it, I have still have to treat it. I put hydrogen peroxide on it, and wrapped it up. The pain is slowly fading, but it still hurts.

I place on a clean white t-shirt and a black pair of pants. Why so neat? Well because tonight I have to have dinner with my mom, and my... Erm...dad. This will be an interesting meal, because most likely it will end in an argument. Trust me, this is not how I wanted to end my Saturday night.

It's been great so far, Ally couldn't stop talking about Sparrow, which I really didn't mind. She also brought up the kiss on the cheek. I must say, that it was awesome! Her small, yet warm pink lips against my cheek sent me crazy. I was like on super hyper drive for the rest of the day. I mean, it was perfect, so yeah I have a tiny crush on Ally, no biggy, it's not like I'm in love with her or anything.

Right?

I also went and saw Dez today, telling him every single detail of my epic battle against Trent, which ended up him getting hauled off by the cops. May I say that revenge was so sweet!

Dez took an interest though in the fight with how I had an upper hand with the metal rod Ethan gave me. Dez ended up making me a collapsible staff, since I explained to him while I was training with Jack, staff fighting was one of my best skills.

The staff starts out at about a foot and a half, and it extends to about four feet, which makes it easier to hide in my back pack. Dez had also incorporated a holster on the back of my suit to hold my staff while running around in my suit. So all in all, today's been great, I just don't want to deal with...

Ding Dong!

"Austin! Your father is here," my mom shouts politely from the bottom of the stairs.

"I expect you in the dining room." she adds.

I quickly exit my room and bolt down the stairs, beating my mom to the table. I take my seat at the far end of the table, usually the opposite side from where my dad sits.

I feel my stomach growl and let my eyes wander across the glorious food: Spaghetti, cheesy sticks, meatballs, garlic bread, and much more, all along the top of the table. I sit in silence and try my hardest to listen in on their conversation.

"Hi Mike, come in." my mom says as she drags my dad into the dining room.

He sends me a smile and a wave, but I stay silent. My mom passes around the food until were all set up. We eat in silent for a few minutes until my dad speaks up.

"So Mimi, how has it been, ya no, solving some of Miami's trickiest cases and all?" my dad asks as he takes a bite of spaghetti. My mom wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"It can be rather difficult at times. For example, the Edd Salantro case. I could get this guy sooner ,if I didn't have to also work on the Phantom case," my mom brings up, instantly catching my attention.

She's working on the case?  
"What do you have on him?" I blurt out without thinking, catching my mom and dad's attention. Of course she's not going to tell me.

"Austin, sweetie," my mom says to me in her sweetest voice

"You know it's private information, we can only let the public know so much."

"But I'm your son. You can trust me." I say with my brightest smile, my mom sadly shakes her head no.

"Come on mom, last time 'Somebody'," I shoot my dad a nasty look." didn't bother bringing up how he had a facing hit on his own head, almost causing us to die in a car 'accident' caused by a few dirty cops." I shout directly to my dad; I sit up and walk to the doorway.

"Austin Monica Moon! You watch you language young man. How dare you talk to me that way!" he says with a disappointed look on his face, his face turning slightly red from his rage.

Like I care.

"A Hit?! Mike, you never told me about a hit!" my mom questions my dad, her calm voice breaking apart. I walk out of the dining room but not before shouting out.

"And that's why were home!" I shout, it's the truth, we weren't back because my dad was being raised a rank from lieutenant to commissioner, It was because of the hit man that nearly killed my dad and I.

I sit on the couch, listening to my parents bicker back and forth. Yelling, filling the air in the house.

I'm surprised the neighbors haven't complained yet. Their argument lasted for about five minutes, and then silence.

Did they die? I though the saying said

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me"? I stand up; now the house was completely silent. Did they go outside? I walk into the dining room, and stop in terror as I see the most frightening, traumatizing, thing ever.

My dad had my mom pinned up against the wall, kissing her neck roughly.

In the heat of the moment, I guess?

Gross! I run out and up to my room. Trying my hardest to get the horrendous image out of my head. I'm sure glad I didn't eat much, because I'm sure it would be all over the wall by now.

Trying to get the sick image out of my head, I look for a distraction. Anything! I got it!  
Propped up against the wall was my old guitar. I pick it up, and then I fall lightly on my bed.

I strum a fun and upbeat tune for about ten, to fifteen minutes, but then I'm rudely cut off by the ringer of the house phone down stairs.

Maybe one of the face suckers... I mean my parents, will answer it. After the second ring, the phone is picked up. The front door is slammed shut, and then I hear my dad leave in his car, with his sirens blaring, and my mom in her car, following him. I quickly get off my bed, and set my guitar down. I grab my remote and turn the TV on. I quickly turn to a news channel, and guess what?

"The Phantom strikes again, taking the life of his newest victim, Josh Summers. All we know so far is that Josh's younger sister, Janet, age twelve. Found her older brother nailed to the door to his bedroom by makeshift daggers." I turn off the TV and cringe at this.

His little sister found him dead, that's just... Wrong! What kind of freak kills to teens, and traumatizes the girlfriend of the first victim, and then leaves the second victim's body hanging on his door, for a family member to find. So that explains why my parents left, but that doesn't mean I'm going to sit here and do nothing! I'm Sparrow darn It!

And the night is still young. Maybe Sparrow can help take care of this Phantom problem; it'll be a piece of cake. I head to my mom's room and turn on her laptop. Whatever the public doesn't know, I'm sure is on this computer. But as always, there's something blocking my way.

"A Password?" I groan, this will be impossible! I mean, come on! I'm no super hacker, tech wiz... Like Dez! I grab my phone and quickly dial Dez's phone.

"Hello, this is Paul!" Dez jokes around in a horrible French accent on the other side of the line. I really had no time for my friend's goofiness.

"Dez, this is serious! The Phantom's killed Josh." I tell him with a frantic voice.

"Josh, that guy was such a low life piece of-"

"Dez! He's dead!" I cut him off, I mean sure the guy was a total A-hole, but he's dead now.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"But if you haven't noticed, both his victims were bullies, so whoever's going after these guys, is only going after complete jerks."

"Yeah, that would explain why he didn't harm Kimmy, I mean sure she was a dumb blonde, but the girl was never mean." I bring up, I then remember why I called in the first place.

"So Dez, I need a favor?" I ask him nervously.  
"What kind of favor?" he questions me.

"Can you... I don't know? Hack my mom's computer?" he stays silent for a second. "Um, Dez... It's for the greater good." I add.  
"Okay, I can help you, but you have to get it." he tells me.  
"Get what?" I ask him curiously.  
"I have a hacking file on my computer, but it's at the school." Just great!  
I take in a breath of air, and then sigh. "I'm on it."

I walk down the dark streets of Miami in my costume, just in case there's any trouble, and plus it's pretty awesome. It's about eight o'clock, and there's nobody really outside, so it's pretty quiet. Dez had me get my old mini blue tooth so I could talk to him. We talked about random stuff until I finally reached the brick building, Marino High.

"I'm here Dez, now how am I supposed to get in?" I question him as I looked around, I'm pretty sure the doors are looked.

"I always leave the news room window unlocked, so you can just go in and out." he makes it out like it's easy, that is until I walk over to see the window is a good fifteen feet high.

"Oh boy." I say under my breath.

All it would take is one good fall, and then I'd be paralyzed for life. But I have to push that behind me, fear can't control my life. I take in a deep breath and clear my mind. I can do this, I can do this.

I take a few steps back, then I sprint to the wall. I jump onto the ledge of the window on the first floor, and then I jump up, getting a good grip on the ledge of the window of the second story window. I pull myself up, the open the window, and to keep it open, I place my bow staff in the window, holding it up. I climb inside, and look around, I'm in.  
"Okay Dez, I'm in now." I tell him as I step into the dark room, the only source of light being from the blinking lights off of the three desk top computers in the room.

"Good, now my computer is on the far right side of the room." he tells me. I walk over and take my seat. I pull of my mask and rub my eyes.

"Okay Dez, what's your password?" I ask him, as I'm faced with the same problem that got me into this mess, the login screen.

"Well... It's... Uhm..." Dez stutters nervously.

"Spit it out man, we don't have all-"

"Trish!... The password is Trish." he explains, but why Trish?

"Uhm Dez? Why is your password Trish?" I question him. The other side of the line goes silent for a few moments, but finale Dez comes up with an answer.

"Uh, y-you know what they say. Keep your friends close, but keep your frenemies closer." he says coolly, but I can still here the uncertainty in his voice. I decide to just brush it off for now.

Dez helped me locate the file, so I started the process, to download the hacking code, onto Dez's spare UBS drive that was on his desk.  
"So how long is this gonna take?" I ask while watching the computer slowly download everything.

"I would say, about fifteen minutes, or less." he tells me.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then." I hang up my blue tooth. I stand up and just wander the room. I've only been in here twice, and that was just to say hi to Ally.

I walk over to Ally's desk, and look around. She had a bunch of different stuff on her desk and on her walls, but my favorite things, were the pictures. She had different pictures of us, like the picture Dez took when I first met her, or a picture of us at the beach. But then, I see newer pictures.

Pictures of Ally and Dez when they first took over the school paper, pictures of Ally getting an award for best article of the year.

Looking at the different pictures helped me realize something that I haven't really noticed lately, Ally's changed.

I mean sure she's gotten a few inches taller, and her hairs a little longer, but that's not it. Her whole personality has changed, her attitude is a little more out there, she's not really afraid of the spot light, and she's... Different.

I really don't know how to explain it, but I wonder what changed her so much.  
My eyes

set their sights on a picture on the middle of Ally's desk. It was a picture of Ally standing next to... Elliot? I think that's his name. And in the picture Ally standing next to him holding his arm, with a big bright smile on her face.

He had an uneasy look on his face, and something on the picture just bothered me, but what? Him? The way Ally was holding him? Wait, am I Jealous?  
No! Of course not! I do not get... Okay, I'm jealous.

I then here a beeping noise in my ear, so I hit the answer button on my blue tooth.

"Is it done yet?" Dez brings up.

"Oh, I'll check it out." I say as I run over to the computer.

"It's done." I tell him. He then instructs me, having me pull out the UBS stick, then shutting down the computer.

"I'll meet you at your house." Dez tells me before hanging up. I let a proud smile stretch across my lips, I can actually pull this off, and I can actually help take down this Phantom jerk.  
I slip my mask back on, and then quickly jump out the window, taking my staff out off the jam, closing the window shut. I land safely on the ground.

I arrive at my house and see Dez hanging out on the front porch, I run in my house and head straight to my mom's room with Dez following.  
"Let's do this!" Dez chimes as he grabs my mom's laptop and sits on her bed. I take of my mask and pull the UBS drive out of my pocket, and hand it to Dez. I lean back against the wall as Dez works his magic. "We're through the fire wall...and we're in!" Dez says excitedly. I quickly sit next to Dez.  
"There it is." I point to a file named 'Case 117, Phantom'; Dez glances at the screen then clicks it.

After another four passwords, we get in.  
"Oh My-" Dez quickly grabs my mask, then pukes. My Mask!  
"Dez! What was tha-" I look at the screen, and gag. Pictures. Lots and lots of pictures.

Ted, what...what a mess.

"Sorry, I'll clean this up." Dez says shaking my messy mask. My eyes stay glued to the screen.  
"Let's skip the pics for now, and go straight to the info." I say as Dez wipes his mouth, he scrolls down.

"Well here's the first report," Dez says as he scrolls down further.

"Wednesday, police got a report from Kimmy Summers, saying that her boyfriend, Ted Johnson was killed by a shadow demon." Dez reads aloud, then sends me a glance before continuing.

"Kimmy explained how he came out of the shadows, grew to arm blades, then murdered her boyfriend."

Dez pauses for a second, thinking about what he just read with a disturbed, yet unsatisfied look on his face.

"Grew arm blades? Are we sure that's true?" I ask Dez, who quickly reads threw some more stuff.

"Your mom explains in the report how it could have looked that way due to fear and shock," Dez explains.

"So, whoever this guy is, he means business." Dez says as he turns the laptop in my direction. I then see a sketch on the computer; it was a dark figure, with a skull-like mask. Creepy.

"It's Kimmy's description of- wait a minute, your mom just sent something to her email." he says turning the computer back towards him. Wanting to see what's going on, I take a seat next to Dez.  
Dez clicks into my mom's newest email. "It's a video...of Josh." Dez whispers in a scared voice.

He gives me a look, waiting for the go. I nod my head unsurely, so Dez hits play.

The video starts out normal, it was recorded when Josh was skyping his cousin. They talk about different stuff, nothing out of the normal, and then Josh receives a text message.

He reads it with a confused look on his face, but then simply turns off his phone, explaining to his cousin it was probably a wrong number.

Then after about a minute, the power goes out. His camera stays on still because it runs on it's on power. Josh gets up to find out the problem, but that's when he appears, The Phantom. He slams Josh's head into the desk, who then falls to his knees.

The Phantom then pulls out what looks like a machete, to strike his final blow. Luckily for Josh, the Phantoms blade misses his head. Josh tries to run, but that's when the Phantom pulls out a dagger, throwing it right at Josh, but before the dagger nails Josh, Dez stops the video.

"This is worst than I thought, being a hero sucks." Dez says, as he pulls out the UBS drive and shuts down the laptop.

"Hey, being a hero has it's perks. Like helping people, even ones like Josh." I speak up.

"But to do that, we have a lot more studying to do, if we're ever going to catch the Phantom!"

Another e-mail popped up, I clicked on it, and a suspect list came up.

"Oh my- Austin."

My eyes grazed over everything, but stopped on two names.

Ally Dawson and Elliott Christian.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hope you liked it! Review please.**


	13. Questioning

**Hey! We're back with a new chapter! I hope you like it! Quick shoutout to : EmmaLOUIS ,SwiftStar1 ,LoveShipper,queenc1**

* * *

"I want a pony." Megan mumbled in her seat next to me, fast asleep. The girl was staying with my dad and I ever since my aunt left a week ago, she had an important business trip in Los Angles, and didn't want to drag Megan all the way there, since they lived in Orlando, Florida. The whole situation reminded me of my mom, who had also left for business. She left when I was fourteen, to Africa, but after a year of studying apes, she was going to return.

On her way back, the airplane she was on lost an engine and the plane went down. No sign of survivors.

I swear, being fifteen sucked for me, it seemed like the worst year of my life. I lost my mom, I was almost raped, twice. I was at an all time low, and not even Trish could help me. During that year, I also made the biggest mistake of my life. Joining the Stray Kitties Clan.

God, I was so upset when Josh brought it up.

Only few people knew that I had connections with the gang. After the blow out earlier, I decided to go home.

Megan figured out I was upset so she invited me to hang out with her, and watch cartoons. And so we did that for few hours until Megan passed out on the couch next to my side.  
Still a bit frustrated from earlier, I sat cross legged on the couch, doodling in my songbook, something

I started when Austin left. I drew many things in my book, people, animals, and places. Or I would just draw randomly to express how I feel at the time.  
Some times I drew nice and curvy lines, if I'm in a good mood.

But then, at times like now, I would scribble rough and sharp lines, sometimes writing so hard I would go right threw the page because of the anger built inside of me. It almost felt therapeutic.

"Ally-cat, there's someone at the front door here that would like to see you." my dad called to me. I called almost sense panic in his voice, but why? And who would come at such a late hour, it's 10:47 at night.  
Slowly, I remove myself from the clingy girl, replacing myself with one of the couch cushions. I walk over to the front door, and see panic written all over my dad's face. This is bad!  
"Honey, this kind officer would like to take you down to the station," my dad says, revealing the younger man in a blue uniform and badge. I freeze in my steps.

"He just needs to ask you a few questions." my dad adds, but that only makes me get an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Did I do something wrong, officer?" I ask innocently, really I can't think of anything I have done wrong recently. So what is it I've done?

"I'm sorry Ms. Dawson, but we have reasons to believe you had something to do with the killing of Josh Johnson." he says, shocking both myself and my dad.

"What? My daughter would never do something so cruel! You must have the wrong Dawson's." mt dad argues to the officer, who explains that he's just doing his job and how this could all be cleared up easily if I cooperate.

After thinking about it, my dad nodded to the officer, approving of the action.  
I grabbed my shoes and got ready to head out the door, but before I could leave my dad pulled me into a warm hug.

"Everything's going to be fine, don't you worry." my dad assured me. I nodded to him, and put on my best smile for him. I soon joined the officer, who had me sit in the passenger seat. He stayed quiet the whole drive, but trusted me and left the handcuffs off since I was being behaved. Once we arrived to the station, he took me inside, and left me in a small white room.

The room felt empty and lifeless with its chipped walls, and two old metal chairs, with a worn out table sitting in the middle.  
I sat on one of the very uncomfortable chairs for a good half hour, until finally somebody entered the room.  
"Mrs. Moon?"

I questioned the older woman, who took a seat in front of me. She looked tired with her blonde hair a little all over the place, and worn out, she's probably overworked.  
"I'm so sorry Ally, about this whole mess," she apologized as she rubbed her temples, attempting to sooth herself. "You shouldn't be here, you obviously have nothing to do with this Phantom nonsense." she said sternly. Phantom business?

I thought I was here because of Josh- who must have been killed by the phantom.  
"So why am I here then?" I ask rubbing my eyes, I was rather tired since it was about midnight now.  
"Josh's friends said they saw you at the park with him, clearly upset?" she says, giving me a questioning look.

"He said some pretty mean stuff," I tell her, a bit frustrated at the situation I was in. I mean, who wouldn't be? "But I wouldn't kill the guy for it." I tell her, in which she writes down on a note pad.  
I explained everything that happened, but left out the Stray Kitties bit, which she really didn't need to know.

And after a long hour of Mrs. Moon questioning me, me answering all her questions, then her scribbling it down on her note pad, I was finale released from the station. But on my way out, I couldn't help but notice the brunette boy in the room next door, Elliot.

**Third Person P.O.V.****  
**  
Elliot sat on the steel chair, also a bit frustrated.

Yes, the boy was in the same situation as his friend Ally. He was most upset on how little information was given to his grandmother, who was most upset that her grandson was being questioned for a crime he wouldn't do.

He sat in the silent room, the only noise coming from his fingers tapping the table in a soothing rhythm. The situation to Elliot felt... normal.

Yes, he had been questioned before, but he didn't do anything wrong. At the time, he was just 14, and struggling to survive.

He was stuck in a bad situation, so bad, not even most adults could handle.  
He clenched his fists and pushed the harsh memories away. They were something he didn't like to think about, nor talk about.

Not even to his closest friend, Ally, who he had the most trust in, but he just didn't want to talk about it.

It reminded him of a time when he was weak and helpless. He hated the thought of him being like that, he had worked so hard to do better in life, and to be a stronger person, but he still had his flaws.

"Mr. Christian," an older man, about mid forties, greeted Elliot as he entered the small room and took his seat across from the boy. "It's nice to meet you, lad." the man offered his hand, in which Elliot shook.

"Shall we begin?" The older man asked the boy, who felt a bit uneasy, but stayed calm. He wasn't too fond of being questioned, I mean, who would?

"Sure." Elliot said, keeping his stare on the man in front of him.  
"So Elliot, how did you know Josh?"

He clears his throat, and then begins. "So Mr. Christian-"

"Elliot," the boy cuts in,telling the man his preferred name. "I'd rather be addressed as Elliot, sir." Elliot explains, using his best of manners.

"Alright Elliot," the man says, trying out the name the boy asked to be called. Elliot nods, with a small, yet approving smile on his face. "How did you know Josh Summers?" the older man asked Elliot, pen to paper, ready to write down what ever came out of the boy's mouth.

"I know that the guy goes to my school... and he plays football." Elliot starts, but pauses for a moment, thinking wisely where to start next. "He's also in a couple of classes with me."  
"Which classes did you both share?" the man questions him.

"PE and mathematics." Elliot answers, waiting for the questioning to end. The man writes more down in his notepad. That's when Elliot see's Ally pass by the door, quickly glancing at him, nervously biting her lip.

Ally's here too, Elliot thought to himself, before the officer asked another question.  
"Have you ever conversed with Josh, Elliot?" the man asks, his tired eyes not leaving his paper.

No sir."

"Did you converse with him when you and Ms. Dawson approached him at the park."

"No sir." Elliot states simply, all the man was asking for was a 'yes or no' question, so why go into detail.

"What happened at the park Elliot?" the man asks, in which Elliot explains how everything happened, but at the same time left out the Stray Kitties part, like Ally did.  
The officer suddenly became more interested when Elliot brought up the girl.

"What was the girl's name, Elliot?" the man asks, now taking his eyes off his paper, looking Elliot right in the eyes now. Now Elliot wasn't stupid, he knew what the man was really asking. He wanted to know who the girl was so they could question her.

"I don't have the slightest idea sir." Elliot lied, he knew the girls name, Claire Widwikey, but he knew she wasn't the Phantom.

The officer seemed to tense up a little, feeling that the boy was hiding something.

"Where were you, when Josh was murdered?" the man asked, rather bitterly, almost as he was accusing Elliot of killing Josh, or helping in the act.

"Helping my nana, I was fixing the satellite on the roof." he tells the man, which was the truth. The man then wrote down what Elliot had told him. He then excused himself from the room, then contacted Elliot's grandmother, who confirmed what Elliot had said.

Feeling defeated, the officer slumped his shoulders as he re-entered the room. As the man entered the room, he stayed in front of the door, blocking the exit.

"If you know anything Mr. Christian," the man says, dropping Elliot's preferred name. "You will face major consequences, do you understand?" the man warned the boy, who calmly nodded. The man the stepped to the side, letting Elliot exit the room.

As Elliot was walking, something came to mind. "Officer Rurlock," he caught the man's attention. "Look into Franklin Salander, he was near both victims the day each of them died." he told the man.  
"Thank you Elliot, we'll look into him." the officer thanked the boy with a smug smile on his face. At that moment, the tension between the two seemed to fade away.

Elliot then walked out and left the station, making his way down the street. He stopped in his tracks as a small, but firm hand was placed on his shoulder. A smile crept up on his face as he turned around, revealing the worried brunette.

"Ally, why aren't you home yet? It's.." he pauses as he looks at his watch. "2:26 in the morning. I thought you'd be home by now." he brings up, but tears threaten to run down Ally's face. She pulls him into a close hug and holds onto him for a moment.

"I wanted to say sorry, you wouldn't be in all this mess if it wasn't for me." she apologizes into his chest, but he just stands there for a moment, frozen in place.

Elliot never was much of a hugger, since he's only hugged Ally three times in there two year friendship, but this to him felt strangely different?

"It's fine Ally, it wasn't your fault, I promise." he tells her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a closer hug.

She lightly sobs, not that Ally was a cry baby, and she was just a little broken. He holds her for a moment, then pulls back and looks at her in the face. Her eyes were full of tears as her cheeks were lightly wet by her previous ones.

Her hair was in her face, so he pushed it to the side, right behind her ear, revealing her old scar across the top of her for head.

I promise Ally that you'll never get hurt when you're with me, nobody will hurt you again, he promised to himself, still holding Ally.


	14. Relaxation

**Hey! We're back with a new chapter! Hope you like it! This entire chapter was written by Todd-The-Human.**

**:D**

* * *

"Come on Ally, we only have a few hours until sunset! We have to hurry!" I rushed Ally as I hopped out of her car, onto the parking lot right outside of the shore of the beach.  
I felt guilty about Ally getting taken in and questioned the other day, so to make it up to her, I took her out to dinner at Melody Diner, where we both enjoyed some delicious chicken pot pies and singing waitresses and waiters.

Then I decided to take her to the beach, since it was a beautiful day out today. She did protest at first, but I convinced her otherwise.

"You ready Ally?" I ask her as she reaches into the backseat of her blue Mustang, pulling out a small basket, filled with all our Items, well, except for my Sparrow gear.

Dez was able to convince me to leave it with him, I tried almost every excuse in the book to take my stuff with me:

"Dez, What If Beach Bandits Show Up!" I say panicky.

"Nope, not gonna give it to you." he says, holding onto my back pack.

"But, What If There's Like Some Shark Riding Attacker?" I say trying to think of the worst possible problems.

"Nope."

"How about an alien attack?"

"Nope."

"Sand monster?"

"Uh uh."

"Fish man?

"Nada."

"Ooh, I got It! What if a giant crab monster started attacking the beach!" I say hopefully. I think I got him.  
"Hmm ... Good movie idea, but it's still a no." he answers as I leave his house, and that's how I'm here.

At the beach, with no costumes or bow staff. Just great.

Wow, I feel so vulnerable. But what if something goes wrong... man I can already feel it in the pit of my stomach.  
Na, just my hero instincts probably.

Nothing to worry about, Right?  
"Austin, come on ya slow poke." Ally jokes around as she makes her way towards the beach.

Ally was wearing her bright blue bathing suit, which I must add, It fits pretty darn well on her amazing body. Now don't laugh, but I'm wearing my truck trunks. What can I say, I feel younger in them.

We find the perfect spot, not too far away from the water, but at the same time, not to close to it either. Ally lays down two towels, and then sets the basket in the middle. Ally pulls out the sun block, and starts putting it on.

"Hey Austin, better put some on." Ally tells me as she chucks the sun block to me, which I end up catching. I start to put the sun block on myself, but can't help to feel Ally's eyes on my body. I lightly blush and a cocky grin appears on my face as I watch her check me out, but then it all goes away.

She's not checking me out, she's starring at my newly healed scar I received when saving Megan.  
"Uhm, Ally? My eyes are up here." I bring up, catching her attention. Her cheeks turn slightly red as she turns away.

Yes, I made her blush!  
"I'm going to try out the water, I'll meet you there." I tell her, as she sits down with her beach hat and shades on, writing in her book.  
"Okay." she says as she continues writing, or reading, or whatever she's doing.

As I walk towards the water, I couldn't help but to think how perfect the day was for a swim. The sand was damp, yet warm at the same time. The waves seemed to dance back and forth on the the sand, it made it feel so inviting. And there was that soft ocean-like breeze in the air, the smell of the sea and sun blended into a perfect cent.

I walk into the water, and it seemed strangely cool, considering it was about 80 degrees outside today, but that's just another magical feature of the Miami beach. Am I right?  
I rushed into the water, and seemed to dance around the small waves that where closer to the shore.

I goofed off in the water for about ten minutes, but soon found myself standing in the water bored out of my mind. I could easily tell something was missing, the fun.

I watched for a second as some guys were surfing, that could've been me. But I strongly fought the urge to surf, considering how I haven't surfed in years and might make a complete fool of myself in front of Ally... That's what's missing, Ally.

Like a snake, I creeped my way out of the water and on to the sand. I sneaked up silently, closer to Ally, who still was too busy in her book. I was a yard away from her, ready to strike.

"What Au-Austin! Put me down." she commanded as I swept her up off of her beach towel, and now held her bridal style. "Austin, what do you think you're doing?"

"You'll see soon enough." I tell her as I head towards the water.  
"What do you mean..." she then sees where I'm taking her."No Austin, not in the water! I still have my hat on." she tells me, wrapping one arm around my neck, and the other holding on to her hat, which I grabbed and flung back to our towels.

"Now you have no hat to worry about." I smile as I walk into the water, Ally rolled her eyes. She held me tighter and closer as I walked further into the water. I felt her slightly shiver the small waves touched her back.  
"So, still want me to put you down?" I ask her as I stop in the waist deep water.  
"No, no no. No need for that." she panics, quickly shaking her head no.

"Okay Ally, I hold onto you for a bit- Oops, butter fingers!" I laugh as I release Ally from the bridal style position.  
"Austin!" Ally shrieks, but due to her arms being around my neck, instead of falling into the water, her small body collided with mine, arms still wrapped around my neck. Ally was pressed up against me, and that's when I felt that funny feeling in my stomach again. Our eyes were locked, and then I suddenly became fascinated with Ally's lips. I started to lean in, and she started to lean in too. But as if it was god's cruel joke, a pretty decent size wave sweeps Ally and I off our feet, sending both of us under water.

I soon pop up, and to my relief, so does Ally. We stand there for a moment in awkwardness, but then instantly burst into laughter together, brushing of the awkwardness.

Ally then splashes me, so I splashed her back, and soon enough we were in a full blown out water fight full of giggling and laughing mixed into the sound of pure joy.

The water fight lasted for well more than over an hour, and Ally went kind of crazy a few times, let's just say she almost drowned me a couple times. Almost.  
After are little battle, Ally and I decided to wander the now almost empty beach.

"Come here Austin, you have to see this." Ally says as she drags me back into the water, then on to a rock. She takes her seat on the large rock, and pats the seat next to her gesturing me to sit next to her.

I take my seat and send Ally a smile, in which she returns a beautiful smile herself.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" I ask her, she pulls her hair to the side of her face, then looks out towards the sea.

"This." she smiles, and as if on cue, the sun slowly starts to set. The sky goes from a cool blue color, to a mixture of yellow orange, and purple. It was truly amazing, beautiful even. I then looked at Ally, who was gazing out at the beautiful scene in front of her.

She looked so peaceful, and happy. Shyly, I reached over and gently grabbed Ally's hand, causing her to send me a confused look.  
"Told you the beach was a perfect Idea." I smile, she smiles back. Then we holds hands, as the sun sets, perfectly.

* * *

**Aww, hope you liked it! Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	15. Tilly

**Hey guys, we're back with a new chapter, which I think you're really REALLY going to like. Okay, hope you like it.**

* * *

Tilly wore a proud smile on her face as she checked to see that her newest post on her blog, Hating Life, already had 97 views, and she had only posted it thirty minutes ago. "Going great as usual." Tilly smiled, because 'Hating Life' had to be hands down, her best post yet.

"Tilly, your father is home." Tina, Tilly's mom warned, since her husband was most likely drunk since he was supposed to be at the house hours ago.

"Okay mom, you know where to find me." Tilly said uneasily, since she did not like seeing the things her father would do while under the influence. So she left out the back door, blowing her mother a kiss goodbye before quietly closing the door and leaving.

"Uh, why does he always have to be drunk." Tilly thought out loud to herself as she walked the stone pathway, outside of the gate which lead to the beach wich was only a block away.

Tilly's parents were pretty wealthy, so money was never a worry or a problem, that's how they had a dream home, right off of the coast.

When Tilly arrived at the beach, she checks her phone again, to see that it's dead.  
"Great." Tilly mumbles to herself as she places her phone back in her pocket.

Her phone was her least concern, considering the sight of the beach breath taking; the water reflected the moon light perfectly, and the breeze and waves seemed so calm.

"The beach is one thing I'll never hate." Tilly smiled. She kicked off her sandals and stepped onto the soft sand, taking it all in. Then, she danced on the soft sand, like a ballerina in the wind, she was slow yet so delicate.

Escaping to the beach to dance at night to escape the insanity her father brought to the house stayed her secret for years, then her mother found out, who promised to keep it a secret.

The beach was her safe haven, her happy place. In her eyes, it was absolutely flawless. Not a single thing worth hating, well minus the people of course.  
Tilly felt at peace, she felt like the carefree little girl she once was, during a happier time.

But unknown to Tilly, she was being watched. She twisted and turned, spun then hopped, but being distracted, the figure creeped up on her.

It wasn't until her last spin, that she turned right into him. She fell down, and like a small child, she looked up innocently, brushing her hair to the side to get a better sight of the man. She nearly screamed, but held it in knowing it would only cost her sudden death.

"You look scared, what? Never seen death before your your eyes." the Phantom snickered, standing there crossing his arms, as his black coat lightly moved with the wind.

Tilly sat the terrified as she studied his sleek metal mask, trying to fine any sign of the man in front of her being human, and not just pure demon.

"What do yo-you want f-from me." Tilly asked in a whispered tone frantically.

"Your death," he states as he stands taller than the girl.

"But why." Tilly asks, tears now streaming down her face.

"Because, your a cyber bully, constantly bickering about how much life sucks, and treating others as if they're lower than dirt." he tells her with pure victory in his sinister voice.

"But I never meant to-" Tilly pleads, but the Phantom quickly cuts in.

"I don't care what you've meant, it's what you've said that has broken others lives and egos." he hisses at her.

"I'm sorry, okay! Please don't kill me, I'm so, So! Sorry!" Tilly sobs, so the Phantom pulls her into a soft hug, taking her off guard and completely surprising her.

"Now I'm no gentle man, but I still have manners ,miss Thompson." he whispers to her, sending shivers down her spine, and goosebumps on her arms.

"I see you missed my texts." he brings up, which Tilly remembered her phone dying.

"Yeah, I guess I did." she says in a soft voice panicky. He pulls her tighter in the hug; and that's when she feels him stick something in her back, a syringe.  
"Nighty night, Ms. Thompson." The Phantom whispers as Tilly passes out.

Tilly opens her heavy eyes only to see nothing but blurriness. She tries to think and figure out what happened.

So I came to the beach and then got attacked by the Phantom, Tilly thought to herself.

She listened closely, hearing only the crashing of the waves, and the calls from the birds. Then it hit her... she was still at the beach. As she tried to rub the blurriness from her eyes, she soon found out she was bounded by the arms and legs by chains.

"What in the heck?." Tilly cursed as she found out how sticky her situation really is. She shook her head, trying to get rid of her blurry vision, and soon got the clear picture; she was chained up trapped on the rocky shore, waist high in water.

"Why didn't he kill me?" she thought out loud, trying to figure out why he didn't just stab her and walk away. Why just tie her down when she could just call for someone in the morning. But after minutes of trying to figure things out, that's when she saw his death plan for her.

She watched as the water slowly started to rise.

She just knew he left her to drown in the high tide.

She started panicking, trying to pull away from the chains and shout.

"Help!... Somebody Please Help Me!" she cried into the night sky.

She pleaded over and over again, and soon her cries for help turned into sad sobs.

She cried for help over and over again, hoping for someone out of the million people in Miami to here her. For Tilly; seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and pretty soon Tilly lost track of time all together.

Now the water was up above Tilly's stomach, so she sobbed.

She had quit calling for help after her many failed attempts.  
As she looked around, she felt broken.

Her safe place was gone, her life was gone.

What she once saw as a passion, was now saw as a stupid mistake. The beach now seemed darker and grimmer to Tilly. Instead of feeling at home, and at peace; she felt lost, and in total distress.

Once the water was halfway up her chest, she gave up. She gave up trying to save herself. She gave up trying to rip free from her restraints. But most importantly, she gave up hope.

Feeling defeated and ashamed, Tilly hung her head down, excepting her watery grave.  
"No way!" a girl to far away giggled, instantly catching the ear of Tilly Thompson.

"Yeah, it was hilarious! There were noodles everywhere!" a male voice chuckled. Everything Tilly had lost seemed to spring into her again.

"Help me!" Tilly pleaded in a horse voice, turning her head to get a better view of the two voices, but she couldn't see past the rock behind her.

"Help!" she called out again, but this time a bit louder. Tilly listened, but the voices were silent now. They left, Tilly thought to herself, and I'm going to die!

"Help! Help! HELP!" Tilly screamed at the top of her lungs.

She couldn't lose the voices, she couldn't lose hope!

"What was that?" the male voice asked aloud, so Tilly kept calling.

"Sounds like it was from over here." the female voice said, Tilly could here her coming closer.

"Please Help Me!" Tilly called out again. The two came into view, shocked to see the scene.  
"Tilly?" Ally asked in disbelief, as she saw the poor girl, more broken then ever.

"Ally!" Tilly cried, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

Austin jumped down into the water, still in his bathing suit from earlier.  
"Tilly,calm down. We're gonna get you out of this." Austin said trying to sooth her as he examined the chains, which seemed to have key locks on them.

Austin let out a heavy sigh, seeing he only had so much time since the water was up to the girls shoulders. Quickly thinking, he saw and pulled out a bobby pin out of Tilly's hair.

Twisting and turning the bobby pin in each lock, using it as the perfect key, Austin quickly freed Tilly as the two girls watched in pure amazement.  
Now freed, Tilly leaped into Austin and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Thank you, Thank you!" Tilly repeated as Austin climbed out of the water with Tilly in his arms.

Ally let out a small huff as she felt a queasy feeling in her stomach as she watched Austin carry Tilly, but she just brushed it off, feeling terrible for the girl who must be traumatized by now.

"I'll call for help." Ally said as she pulled out her phone and dialed for an emergency.

Austin laid Tilly down, and nodded towards Ally.

"Thanks Alls." Austin told her, using her nickname. She kept her head down as she lightly blushed. She waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Allyson Dawson. My friend Tilly Thompson was attacked and needs medical care immediately!... Were on the West side of Memorial road, about a block south from Bill's Surf Shop..Okay, thank you ma'am. Bye" Ally hung up the phone.

"They're on their way Tilly, you're gonna be okay." Ally said.

"Who did this to you Tilly?" Austin asked concerned. Ally shot him a glare, knowing now's probably not the best time to start asking the girl about her attacker.

Austin sent Ally an apologetic look, but then Tilly spoke up.

"It was h-him, It was the Phant-" Tilly stopped as she looked over Austin's shoulder in fear.

"Him!"

Tilly blacked out, and Austin and Ally quickly turned around. On the boardwalk, about a block away, stood the Phantom.

Ally looked in shock. "It's him, it's the- Austin!" Ally called her friend as he took off in the direction of the Phantom.

I took off in a full out sprint towards the Phantom. Gosh, I just knew something was gonna happen at the beach today! I'll make a mental note to slap Dez when I see him next. As I ran further, by the time I got halfway there, I instantly knew it was him.

"Austin!" Ally shouted behind me, but I just ran faster. Catching this punk is my top priority right now, ever since Ally and blah- Elliot got questioned for this skull freaks crimes, Dez and I have been staying up late trying to catch this guy, and there here is, in the flesh, bones, and weird grim reaper getup.

So there's no stopping here.

Quickly, I grab the wooden rail and dash up the long steps to the top level of the boardwalk. I reach the top, and slowed down as I am greeted with the ghost town known as Phil's Fun Town.

The place only opened once a year, and that wasn't for another month, so it was pretty abandoned right now.

I slide open the unlocked metal gate and cautiously step in. Right now I really needed to keep my guard up. This freak could pop up any second, out of anywhere.

I scan around the area, but I only bump into unfinished rides and creepy clown decorations, can anybody say freaky!

I finally reach the Phantoms original location, but still no sign of him.

"I guess he left... What a coward." I say as I look over to Tilly and Ally, the ambulance and police showed up and there lights and sirens were blaring, no wonder the Phantom left.

"Guess again." I here him say, catching me completely off guard. Cue face palm. I turn around to face him, but instead, Bam!

He sends a hard kick to my side, knocking me off my feet, and over the rail! I quickly grab the ledge, saving myself completely from certain death.

"If you get in the way of my job again Mr. Moon, I promise you a horrifying death." he hisses, but I instantly catch on to one of his tricks. He's using a voice coater! Of course!

"Sorry, but no promises skull for brains." I mock him as I hang out with the guy. Ha, see what I did there? He let out an annoyed sigh as he reached into his jacket, pulling out a pretty scary looking machete.

Slash! He swipes at my hand, so I do the only thing left to do, I let go.  
Now it's a fifteen feet drop into the water, and if I remember right with diving from up high, you can either cut threw the water like butter, or you can smack it like a concrete pavement.

Using the best known diving pose in my head, I hit the water, but luckily live. I quickly swim to the surface, and when I pop back up, the Phantom's gone. Great!  
"Austin, are you crazy?" Ally asks as I step out of water, shaking it out of my hair.  
I walk over to Ally and set my hand on her shoulder, I look over and see the ambulance are already gone, so I'm assuming Tilly's gone too.

"A little bit Ally, but what can I say, It's been a crazy day; I got to hang out with my best friend, go to the beach, and I almost got killed by a serial killer, who I stupidly chased after. So I may be crazy," I smile too her, pulling her into a small hug.

"but that's because I've had a crazy perfect day, with my best friend."

* * *

**Oh no! Austin went after Phantom.**

**Will they ever find out who it is?**

**Will Tilly be okay?**

**All questions will be answered very soon, except the first one, near the end.**


	16. Nightmare

**Hey guys, Sorry for the delay. Hope you like it!**

* * *

I pace back and forth, from wall to wall in Dez's basement, going over every single detail in my head. I stop walking and take my seat on the old brown leather couch. I then look over to Dez, who is slowly rolling around in his chair, while chewing on a pencil.

I look over to Dez and sigh, "It's been three weeks Dez, three weeks since Ted and Josh were killed. Three weeks since Tilly's accident-"  
"Three weeks since you got your butt kicked by the Phantom." Dez cuts in, pulling the pencil out of his mouth and turning towards me.

"Dez, do we have to go over it again? The guy got a lucky shot." I try defending myself, Dez shakes his head in disbelief, obviously not believing me.

"Sure Austin, or maybe this guy has more skill than you think." Dez states, giving me an offering look.

"Dez, the guy's just some punk behind a mask, using fear as his advantage." I try convincing him, because I highly doubt that the guy's a real threat.

"Okay Mr Denial, whatever you say." Dez gives in, but I just ignore his nickname he made for me.

He wheels over to the shelf and grabs his laptop, unplugging it from it's charger.

"Ready to do this?" Dez asks, like every other night we've been having what we tell are parents is a "Sleep over", when actually we are going over what we know about the Phantom. We've been working hard, trying to get any clue of who the guy really is. We even have an old chalk board on the basement wall, which we have covered in pictures of the victims, sketches of the Phantom, and a lot of notes. The basement is now our headquarters, since Dez's parents never come down, and that way we have a good place to go over stuff like the Phantom.

"Sure.", I answer Dez. He wheeled his chair over and places his computer on his desk, I get up and walk over to the chalk board. I look at the faces of the three victims, I look at the bit of hate I had for them, now replaced with sympathy for their family's. I was glad that Ally and I had decided to stay at the beach longer, saving Tilly in the process.

As I think about Tilly, I think about how far she's come and how much her and her life has changed; After dealing with the Phantom problem, Tilly's father was found and arrested for spousal and child abuse.

Everywhere Tilly goes now, she always has the best security guards money can buy, and her house has a cop car in the front at all times. Even Tilly's attitude and outlook on life has changed, she's a lot nicer, she even came took Ally and I to diner as a thank you gift, and she took down her H8ter Girl blog.

A proud smile appears on my face, because she got a second chance at life, and took it on full board, changing her ways.

Dez reads aloud info on his computer as I write it down as notes, taking in every important detail. We do this for a couple hours, reading, writing, and trying to find anything that connects in the crazy puzzle of a mystery. I rub my eyes and yawn, and so does Dez.

"Man, lets call it a night, It's three a.m. and tomorrow's a school night. Last time we stayed up this late I fell asleep while mowing the lawn." Dez yawns, I close my mouth to hold back my laugh. Only Dez could fall asleep while mowing his lawn, with a noisey mower.

"Come on Dez, lets just try for another hour." I suggest, he lets out an annoyed groan.

"Fine.", Dez sighs, giving in to our search. We go on for another hour, but soon I started to feel drowsiness starting to take over my body, my eyes became heavier, and soon it became hard to think, then I fell asleep up against the board.

My eyes then shot open to the sound of screaming. I looked around the basement, and I couldn't see a thing. The light was off which made the small basement seem like a black whole. The screaming was coming from up stairs, so I quickly made my way to the wall and quickly searched the wall for a light switch with my hands. I found the light switch, but when I went to turn it on, It was dead.

"Mom! Dad!... I'll Kill You You Mother-" I heard Dez yelling, furiously at someone. Then the worst possible thought came to my mind, what if he's here, and has Dez's parents!

Panicked, I blindly made my way to the door that connects the basement to the upstairs hallway. Once I reached the door, I tried to open it. Darn it! The doors jammed!

"You Monster!... Ahhhhhhhhh!" I hear Dez let out a blood curdling scream at the top of his lungs. Fear striking my body, I forget about the stupid door nob and start kicking madly at the door.

Little by little the door went in, the finally it bursted open.

Before exiting the basement door, I grab the baseball bat Dez placed up against the side of the door. Cautiously and quickly, I look in both directions of the long and dark hallway. Using my gut instinct, I run down the long hallway until I step in wet. I examine the small puddle, made out of a dark liquid. Is it... blood? Please don't be blood.

My eyes follow the trail of what I assume is blood, leading to the closed kitchen door. Taking in a panicked breath, I slowly make my way to the kitchen door, baseball bat ready in hand. I reach the door with my hand shaking uncontrollably, and jiggle the door open. With it opened only an inch, I ready myself for the possible mess on the other side.

With the edge of the bat, I carefully and slowly open the door, but before I push it open fully, the door slams open revealing the same man from before, the Phantom!

He charges at my, and with one hand he grabs my neck and pushes my against the wall. His leather gloves grips my neck tightly, making it harder and harder to breath. I swing the bat at him, and surprisingly enough, he catches the bat before it even comes close to hitting him.

Bam! He hits me in the head with the bat, breaking it on impact with my head, leaving splinters in the side of my head. The pain felt so bad, that I just wanted to scream, but couldn't due to him strangling me.

With his free hand, he slips a small knife out of the sleeve of his coat and pushes it into my chest, blood rushes down my shirt as he pushes the blade deeper. Once the blade is half way in my chest, he losses his grip on my neck, then he grabs me by the back of the shirt.

Bam! He turns me around, then slams my chest into the wall, driving the knife deeper. I fall to the ground, throwing up blood and gasping for air, causing me to choke. He grabs me by the shirt again, then slams me into another wall. Bam!

Over and over again, he slams me into the walls as he drags me down the hallway. He throws me to the ground, kicking me hard into the stomach. I find my self laying in front of the basement door, bleeding to death. This guy's a monster!

He walks up to me, picking me up by the caller of my shirt. He looks me into the eyes, studying my drained and bloody face.

"You're so pathetic, but don't worry, I'll finish you here." he speaks up for the first time. Bam! He slams his metal mask into my face, completely dazing me. With a quick push, he sends me flying to the bottom of the basement, breaking several bones. Everything starts to get fuzzy as I look up the stairs, looking at the Phantom. He stands at the top of the stairs, arms crossed.

"To think, all you had to do was- Wake up man!" he starts, but then strangely sounds like Dez. I take another look at the fuzzy figure. "Austin wake up!" Dez shouts in my ear, I quickly open my eyes, revealing an alive Dez and me unharmed.

It was just a dream?

Leaning up against the chalk board, I quickly bolt up. I look around the lit up room, but everything seems okay? "Did you have a nightmare?" Dez asks with a look of worry.

"Yeah, was it really that obvious?" I ask him, feeling a little uneasy.

"Yeah, you were shaking and sweating like crazy, and you kept mumbling under your breath." he tells me, with a concerned look on his face. "What was it Austin? What got you so freaked-out... In your dream?" he asks me. Debating wether or not to tell him, I finally answer.

"Him," I say pointing to a sketch of the hooded monster. "the Phantom." I comfirm.

Dez nods his head, understanding me. "That's why we're stopping. It's getting to you Austin. The Phantom. The sleep depriving yourself." he say's, pointing out every problem.

"But Dez, I have to! For Tilly, for Ally, and for anybody else who might push the guys buttons. I need to do this Dez, Dallas would want me to-"

"No Austin, your wrong! Dallas wouldn't want you to waste your life being obsessed with trying to catch a killer-"

"Obsessed?" I ask him.

"Yes Austin, your obsessed." Dez confirms. "Now quit trying so hard and do something normal kids do at sleep overs, Sleep." And with that, Dez turns off the light and lays out his sleeping bag, then he goes to sleep. Ignoring Dez's absurd statements, I decide to look over the board one more time.

I scan and quickly read over every note on the board, but then something catches my eye. Three numbers.

#10 #31 #13

They were the numbers to each victims jerseys, Ted and Josh's football jerseys, and Tilly's old basketball jersey.

I walk over and grab Dez's laptop, searching up what type of connection the three had with Halloween, and after a few pages I found something.

All three children won costume of the year at Kira's Halloween party within the past three years.

So that's his Plan! He's gonna make his Grand Entrance at Kira's Halloween party next week! But so is Sparrow!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	17. The Halloween Bash Part 1

**Hey guys! You guys are awesome ! 50 reviews, and 3,693 views!**

**Me and Todd want you guys to read Supah Wicked by EmmaLouis, she's awesome, and the story's great! So here we are with another chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hurry up Megan." I call up stairs as I sit at the bottom, putting on the boots to my Galexis Nova costume on. So I'm taking Megan 'Trick or Treating' as a deal with my dad so I can go to Kira's big Halloween Party at the Haunted Mansion tonight with Trish. "Megan!" I call up again, but this time a bit louder.

"Coming!" Megan calls, running down the stairs in her outfit.

"Ahwwww," I say as I look at her cute little fairy outfit; she's wearing a cute sparkling blue dress, with glittery fairy wings to finish off the look. "You make such a cute Tinker Bell." I compliment her on her adorable costume.

"I'm Bloom Ally," Megan corrects me 'Matter of Factly'. "From Winx Club? Duh." Megan states with a bit of sass, but still with her childish smile. I brush it off though, I'm not really a TV person, so I don't know much on what kids watch now a days.

Megan grabs her empty bag, ready to be filled with candy, and waits for me as I look for my final piece of my costume, the wig.

"Just forget about it Ally, you look much better without it anyways." Megan compliments me.

"Thanks," I lightly blush as I grab a bag for myself. "Now lets get going." I tell Megan, who nods. I grab my cell phone off of the counter then open the door for Megan. "We're heading out dad, I'll have her back by Eight" I tell my Dad.

"Okay sweetie, stay safe." my dad says as we head out the door, and staying safe is what we'll do. I grab Megan's hand as I walk her house to house, letting go as she walks up to each house to say "Trick or Treat!" and receiving a handful of candy. We continue on with the process for about an hour, and now being seven o'clock, still leaving me an hour of hanging out with my little cousin. Luckily for me, Megans' bag is way over half-way full, so when are time is up, she shouldn't be disappointed in her amount of candy.

"Hey Ally, how are you?" Elliot calls from behind me, wearing a brown hooded shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Also on fake arrows on his back, and is armed with a bow. "Like my costume." he asks, as he approaches Megan and I.

"I love it, but who are you?" I ask, examining his costume again.

"I'm Flint Forster, the anti hero." he tells me, as he studies my suit.

"Cool..." I try to play off, pretending that I know exactly who Flint Forster is. Remember, TV dummy here.

"Galexis Nova... Fits you well Ally Cat." he says, using my nickname he gave me when we first met.

I become awkwardly nervous as I watch Elliot eyes roam my suit, and I blush a scarlet red. Suddenly, I start to feel awkward in the skin tight costume, as it seems to hug my body in all the right places.

"Would you like to join us, Elliot?" I ask him, taking the attention off me. He hesitantly thinks for a moment, but then excepts the offer. I felt proud as Elliot joined us, I think I'm starting to get to him.

After another half a dozen houses, I ask Elliot the question that has been on my mind since he first joined. "So what are you doing out in costume?" I ask Elliot as he holds Megan's full bag of candy, as she runs to the front door of another house with mine.

"Just trying to re live the feeling... I guess?" he says as he stares at the ground shyly, and ashamed. I walk closer and pat him on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. We all have to be a kid every now and then." I tell him as I look at Megan, her innocent and happy smile showing as she walk back over to us, with her bag a little bit heavier now. We all have to be kids now, while we still can.

After a while, we cleared the entire neighborhood, both black garbage bags filled to the top with candy. I look at my phone to see it's 7:46, so I have fourteen minutes to get Megan back home, and for Trish to pick me up. Elliot carries both bags like a gentleman as Megan and I skip down the street together. Once we arrive at my front porch, Megan rushes inside, eager to tell my father about how much fun she had. Elliot dropped off both bags, but before he walks off I ask him a question. "Are you going to be showing up at the party tonight?"

"Kira's Party?" he asks, I nod. "Sorry Ally, I can't make it. I gotta help out my nana, don't want to leave her by herself during such a crazy night." he smirks, I shake my head, a bit disappointed, but still a smile on my face.

"Nana's boy." I joke as he walks off the porch.

"Yes, yes I am" Elliot smirks back to me, catching what I said. "Bye Ally."

"Bye, Elliot." I say before heading into my house.

I walk follow Megan inside, both bags full of candy in hand. "We're home." I say as I dump the candy on the coffee table, sitting in the middle of the living room. My dad's eyes widen at the sight of the large amount of sugary treats.

"I call dibs on the Resse's Cups!" Megan claims as she starts collecting them out of the pile.

"The Jolly Ranchers are mine!" my dad also claims, picking out a few before popping them into his mouth. I smile at the two as I carefully pick out a lolipop, cherry to be exact. I stick the lolipop as I look over to the time, 7:58. "Gotta go, Trish will be here any second." I say as I quickly exit the house.

I wait a moment until I see Trish pull up in her mom's blue jeep. I walk up to the car and hop in. "Hey Trish, you ready to par-tay!" I cheer to Trish, who suprisingly is wearing one of her regular outfits.

"Hey Ally, first we have to stop at my house and fix you up," Trish says motioning to my costume. "Then we can Par-tay." Trish mimicks me as she drives towards her house, which is only a few streets over.

"Why do you need to fix up my costume?" I ask raising a suspicious eyebrow. Trish smiles nervously.

"Whaaaaaat?" Trish says as she pulls on her street.

"Trish?" I ask forcefully.

"Okay fine." Trish gives in. "You get a free gift bag at the party if your friend goes as a famous movie romantic." Trish smiles as she parks the car in front of her house. Famous Romantic?

"So who am I possibly going to be?" I ask a bit nervous.

"Oh, you shall see." Trish says evilly as a devilish grin spreads across her face. Uh oh.

-45 Minutes Later-

"No Trish." I protest, looking at my trashy outfit. "I look like a hooker."

"Your not a hooker," she tries convincing me. "Your Sandy from Grease, now let me color and curl your hair." Trish says, grabbing her hair curler and hair spray. I quickly stand up out of the bathroom chair, backing away from the hair products.

"Okay Trish, you can dress me like this," I say looking at the tight leather pants and jacket. "but you will not touch my hair." I say protectively. Trish lets out a huff, and gives in.

"Fine..." she says disappointingly, letting me out of the bath room. "Go to the car, I'll meet you there in my costume." she tells me, I nod and follow her instructions, sitting in the passenger seat of the jeep.

Soon after, Trish comes walking out in a bright pink and white suit, with some type of pink helmet in her hand. She gets in the car, and starts the engine. I eyeball her suit the entire drive, trying to figure out what the heck Trish is dressed up as?

"Pink Ranger," she says as she pulls on to the car packed street. I look at her curiously. "I saw you starring." she tells me.

"Sorry, I was just trying to find out myself." I tell her. Trish parks the car on the side of the road, since almost everyone in Marino High has their car parked on the street.

"Okay, now we party!" Trish exclaims excitedly. I exit the car as Trish grabs me and pulls me towards the Washington Mansion, which the Starr's rent out every year for this particular night.

As we walk up to the mansion and all it's craziness from inside, we see everyone in costume; people dressed as zombie cheerleaders, monstrous vampires, retro robots, and many more. Music was blaring from inside, and was almost impossible to hear yourself talk.

The lights in the room where dim, yet lights flashed from all over. I followed behind Trish as she made her way to the punch table. Trish stopped though as the punch was in sight, in total awe as she stared at her dream man. "No way, he's wearing the rare White Tiger Ranger suit!" she squealed as she approached him. Ah, loves in the air.

"It's showtime!" Trish said confidently as she placed on her pink helmet, walking over to the boy. He took notice to Trish and tried acting cool, the move almost seemed familiar... Oh no!

"Oh, what do we have here? A 1995 pink ranger? Dino Force if I remember right?" the Tiger guy tries flirting, using random facts to woo her.

"Yeah, Mighty Morphin...Others I just don't have a clue." she nods her, telling the truth.

"So, a girl with good taste in genre and straight forward.. I likey." he say's as he approaches her, pulling of his helmet and offering his hand. "The names Dez, Dez-"

"Dez!?" Trish screams in total shock and embarrassment, pulling of her helmet. I held back my laughter, but failed as I let out a few giggles.

"Trish?!" Dez squealed, and then as always the two got into a full blown out argument over the most absurd things.

"You came on to me!"

"No, You came on to ME."

"Na ah"

"Ah ha!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

I slowly backed away from the scene going on, Trish and Dez bickering back and forth. I backed away until I backed into somebody... so unfamiliar.

"Austin?" I ask my blonde best friend, or should I say my greasy slicked back black haired best friend. "What the heck happened to you." I ask, examining his outfit. Greasy hair, white shirt with a leather jacket! He had the bad boy look, and it kinda fit him.

"I can say the same for you?" he says as he looks at my hook- I mean Sandy costume.

"I'm Sandy... Trish made me." I explain, pointing to the bickering couple.

"What are they arguing about now?" Austin asks, a bit annoyed.

"You don't want to know." I tell him, shaking my head no while staring at Trish and Dez. "You don't want to know."

"That bad?" he asks, I nod. "Okay... So yeah, Dez made me go as Danny so he could get some free gift bag... Something about free Zalien tickets in the bags."

"Wow, I'm dressed as Sandy because Trish wants some free gift bag too." I tell him, he nods as he looks around the room. Is he expecting something? Hmm.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" I ask, catching him off guard.

"Nothing... Nothing at all-" Austin starts, sounding a little unbelievable. Then his phone rings, signaling to him that he has a text.  
He looked down at his phone, and turned a bit pale.  
"Austin, are y-" I was interrupted when a figure bumped into me ever so harshly, and I kind of er fell on top of Austin, camera's began to flash around us, I stared into his big brown eyes, and had the urge to kiss him, but I know I can't. I can't ruin this. Austin quickly helped me up, and i noticed his face turn a bit red.

All of a sudden, the booming music turned off, and all the lights shut down.  
I heard bit of a scream.  
"Trish! Austin! Dez!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I would like to introduce tonight's main entertainment. Put your hands together, for the one and only, Phantom!"

All lights pointed to the Phantom, holding a knife to Tilly's neck.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Hope You Liked It! Review!**


	18. The Halloween Bash Part 2

**Hey guys! We're back with a new chapter! Hope you like it! Seriously follow Todd-The-Human, and read Supah Wicked!**

* * *

"Nothing... Nothing at al-" I stop as hear my phone signal me a text in my leather jacket. I quickly take it out and check out the message, seeing it's from Dez. My blood freezes as I read the text:

THE BURRITO IS WRAPPED! I REPEAT, THE BURRITO IS WRAPPED! Dez says, signaling me that the Phantom has arrived. A few people in front of us seemed to panic, causing Ally to topple on top of me, and trust me when I say I would love hanging out under Ally... Ew that sounded wrong, but I have business to attend. I quickly give Ally a hand and help her up, then as if on cue, the music stops and the lights go out, making the room pitch back. I take this as a sign to make my move and I quickly make my way to a dark corner, where there weren't any people.

I take my jacket off, and pull of my shirt, revealing my costume. I change my outfit completely, and place my mask on. The lights bast on again, but this time all towards the second story platform, where the Phantom introduces himself, while holding a small dagger up against Tilly's throat. I quickly make my way to the stairs, and people seem to take notice as the flash there cameras at me, taking pictures. I bolt up the stairs, quickly pushing through crowds of costume folks.

"Once your on my list, you die." he tells Tilly, who in response bites down as hard can on his leather covered sleeve. "What are you doing, you animal." he says, grabbing her by the hair a flinging her at the wall. I push faster threw the crowd, I HAVE to hurry! He steadies his dagger and gets ready to toss it at the traumatized blonde. But I grab my collapsed staff, and make my way closer and closer, but before I can even reach them, he launches the dagger. To my surprise though, Ally jumps out of nowhere and pushes Tilly out of the way, with the blade stuck in the wall only inches away from her face. Lucky for the Phantom.

I step out of the crowed and now the cameras light up the entire place. The Phantom turns towards me. "Well now, if it isn't Sparrow, isn't it? Well anyway, I'll warn you now to get out of my way-"

"I'm not gonna back away from some crook in a costume." I tell him, extending my bow staff.

"Well kid, I'll have you know," he says, pulling out two machetes out of his coat. "I'm anything, but some petty crook." he says, charging me with his blades.

Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! He swings at me, forcefully and fast. I back stepped each swing, almost tripping, but still staying on my feet. Now I definitely have to keep my guard up. Swoosh! Swoosh! Clank! He swings at me again, but this time he comes close, causing me to block with my staff, knocking me off balance a little. Leaving an opening, he kicks me hard, sending me over the railing again, just like at the dock. But instead, this time I use all my lower body strength, and launch my myself feet first back over the railing, kicking him back.

"Your better than I thought, but lets see just how good you really are." and with that, he pulls out a few folded daggers out of his metal utility belt. Who is this guy, Batman?

Tingk! Tingk! Tingk! he throws the metal daggers at me, so I roll out of the way and the nail into the railing. He continues throwing them, and I continue dodging them as I inch closer to him. Once within reach, I swing my staff at him. Swoosh! Clank! Swoosh! Clank! he blocks each and everyone of my swings with his machetes. Seeing no end to it, I send my foot to his stomach, but instead he catches it and launches me at the window. I smack hard against the large and decorated window, causing it to crack. I have an Idea! Yes!

He throws another dagger at me, and I dodge it as it breaks threw the window, cracking the whole thing even more. People dressed up all stand around in both fear and awe, as others run around like blind mice.

"Some party we got going on here." I comment, shedding some light on all the craziness. Ignoring my comment, he throws another dagger at me, but this one heads more towards a crowd of people. Using my best skills, and luck, I step in the way of the projectile, and hold my staff firmly. Tink! And catch it! Okay, you can't get anymore awesome than that!

Blinded by my own miniature victory, he runs over and round house kicks me against the window, leaving it on the edge of breaking. Again, he charges at me with his machetes, but as he gets near me, I transfer all his energy into swinging, into going out the window. He see's my plan, but knowing he has not enough time to stop, he tackles me through the window instead. Crash!

While falling, I kick him away and hug myself like a ball, ready for the hard landing ahead, losing my bow staff in the process. Splash! but instead, we land in the deep end of the pool, outside. Thank you God, thank you!

Everyone scattered out of the pool, like if there were a shark in it, most of them in their bathing suits, while others still in costume. I follow suit and make my way, quickly shuffling threw the pool, trying to reach the other side. But as I become knee high deep in water, he attacks.

Swoosh! Ba! Instead of hitting me dead on, he smacks me on my back with the side of the blade, causing me to fall down. Swoosh! He swings the blade down on my head, so on instinct, I roll out of the way, and get back up on my feet.

With my costume now soaked, it makes it feel an extra ten pounds heavier, so I can only imagine what the Phantom's going threw with that big coat of his. I hop out of the pool, and now people have their cameras out again. Don't they know when to run?

"Watch out!" a scream comes from the crowd, I turn around to see the Phantom's two blades flying right towards me. I arch back as the two blades fly right over my chest, barely scratching my suit. They hit the wall behind me, and the Phantom runs right up to me. Bam! Hitting me square in the face! Bam! Sending a hard kick to my side! Bam! He sends an uppercut to my jaw with his foot, sending my head flying back. He steps next to me grabbing his blades. I look over and see my bow staff laying about a yard away from some guy cooking on a barbecue grill. Another idea comes to mind. A smoking idea.

He yanks his blades out of the wall again, swinging a bit more furiously at me this time. I duck and dodge each swing, slowly making my way closer to the grill, looering him into my trap. As perdicted, he swings his blades downwards at me once he has backed into the grill. I jump out of the way as he swings. Clash! Getting his blades stuck into the grill. Bingo!

As he struggles to free his blades, I grab him by the back of the hood, and slam his head repeatedly into the heated. Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!

Bam! He sends his elbow to my ribs, sending me back a couple of steps. I dash over and grab my staff, as a smile creeps up on my face. "My turn!"

I rush at him, holding my staff as if I was playing baseball. Swoosh! Bam! I knock him in the head, sending him away from his blades. Swoosh! Bam! I hit him ** the shoulder, stunning him, and taking full advantage of the situation. Swoosh! Bam! Bam! Swosh! Swoosh! Bam! Bam! I hit him repeatedly.

Pure anger running threw his veins, he grabs my staff as I swing at him, and he shoves me back. I fall down on my back. He pounces me and sends his fist flying. Bam! Bam! Bam! He punches me, he then grabs me and throws me towards the grill. He picks up my staff and walks towards me. Bam! He slams it on my stomach hard, then throws it next to me as I clutch my aceing stomach. He rips both blades out of the grill, placing one in his dripping coat as he holds the other proudly in the air, ready to send the final blow.

"Any last words hero?" he asks, gripping my shirt. I barely nod my head, hearing police sirens pull up to the house.

"Yeah, I do." I tell him, smirking. "Is that all you got?" I choke out, smirking cockely.

Furiously, he swings down. My life flashes before my eyes, and I think of things I'm gonna miss:

My friends

My mom

Ally

And chocolate chip Pancakes

Bang! The loud sound of gunfire makes me realize I'm still alive. The Phantom falls to my side, and once close enough, I notice a bullet stuck in his metal mask. I look over and see a police officer running towards us, gun ready.

"Freez!" the officer shouts as I start to get up. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the Phantom twitch. His eyes shoot open, and he springs onto his feet. As the officer tries to shot, the Phantom sends a small dagger flying, hitting the officers gun hand. "I need back up, both suspects are on the run!" the man shouts into his walkie-talkie. The Phantom takes off sprinting, and now realizing the cops aren't on my side, I run my own way. I pick up and put away my staff, as I run over and jump over the iron fence. I toy around with my earpiece, trying to contact Dez.

"Red Bird!" I call Dez, using his codename we came up with earlier.

"Sparrow! Thank god your okay!" he says relieved. "Where are you?"

"Heading to the checkpoint!" I tell him as I run threw the woods.

"Okay I'll meet you- Hello Sparrow!" I hear the Phantom, who hacked into our link. I stop running at a small creek, pulling out my staff, ready for round two. "No need to fight, I just want you to hear my message." he tells me, I still hold my ground.

"I'm listening."

"Good, because you'll need to. I don't know who you are, but I will find out. You can't find me, but I'll find you. You can run, but never hide...but trust me Sparrow, you will die." he tells me.

"Wow, much of a poet, aren't you?" I ask, smirking again.

"Just watch your back, and expect the unexpected." he says as the line goes dead. I run out of the woods, and make my way to Dez.

The Phantom's POV

I hang in a tree at the park as the costumed hero runs across the open field. He runs up to a black Sudan. I pull out my binoculars and get a better look. He jumps in the car, pulling off his mask, revealing his wet black hair. I look over to the driver who's wearing some white body outfit. Is he the partner? Or the mastermind? I brush off the questions for now, knowing there's more to be done. "Ready for phase two."

Watch out Sparrow, this isn't the end...,but only the beginning!

* * *

**Don't you think Austin's black hair was just so convenient? Hope you liked it!**


	19. Aftermath

**We have returned with a new chapter, hope you guys like it. Make sure to read Supah Wicked by EmmaLouis, follow her, and Todd.**

* * *

Along with tonight came an interesting turn of events; Trish and Dez flirted, Tilly somehow managed to sneak away from her guards and made it to the party, I lost my blonde best friend, the Phantom showed up and threatened to kill Tilly, who I saved, and the mystery hero, Sparrow, battled it out with the Phantom and escaped just in time. Typical.

"Well, at least I have something to write for the schools paper this monday." I tell Trish, brightening up the mood a bit as we leaned against her car.

"That's good, I'm just still bummed out that I never got that free gift bag." she says while texting her mom. Typical Trish. We watch as a few more cop cars pull up to the mansion. I watch as out of one of them, Mr. Moon steps out of a car, approaching the mansion and talking to Mr Starr.

"Well, here comes your dad," Trish points out, putting away her phone. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"I'll see you then," I tell her as I pull her into a hug. "Bye Trish." I say, pulling away. She waves goodbye and gets in her car, driving off.

My dad parks the car and jumps out, he runs to me with open arms. "Ally-Gator! Thank goodness you're okay. You had me worried sick." he says worriedly. I pat him on the back.

"Thanks dad, but I'm fine." I tell him, he pulls back and smiles.

"Good." he says as he enters the car, I enter the car, and take my spot in the passenger seat. I look back to see a tired and worn out looking Megan in the back. "She was worried too, but she settled down once she heard about Sparrow." he tells me as we enter the main road, his eyes glued to the road. "So what happened back there?" he asks, so I explain everything, from the Phantom showing up, to the gun fires from the officer and both running off. He nods, we make small talk, but stay mostly quiet the entire ride.

Once at the house, my dad brought Megan to bed, and I made my way to my room. Once inside, I locked my door and jump right on my computer. I pulled out my phone and downloaded a few pictures of the fight that I had bribed a few kids for. I started writing, and I was loving every word. After about a half hour, I had finished a masterpiece, then my phone rang. i looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Austin, so I answered.

"Hello?" I greet into the phone, as I walk over to my dresser and pull out my regular clothes.

"Ally! Thank goodness. You had me worried sick!" Austin shouts, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear for a second.

"Hi Austin." I greet again, smiling about my overly protective friend. "How are you?"

"Tired, it's been a long night." he answers. I pull out a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt.

"So what happened to you at the party?" I ask him.

"I-um, got lost in the crowd, and... I couldn't find you afterwards, so I'm at Dez's now." he tells me, sounding a bit uneasy, but it's understandable. It's been a scary night, what else can possibly go wrong?

My phone starts beeping, signaling another call. "I gotta go Austin, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Ally, stay safe," he says, how caring of him. "Bye."

"Bye Austin." I end the call, answering the unknown caller. "Hello."

"May I speak to an Ally Dawson?" a soft feminine voice says from the other side of the line.

"This is her speaking." I tell the woman.

"Well, I'm sorry to have to inform you that a friend of yours, an Elliot Christian, has been injured and is at the Miami Medical Center." she tells me with sympathy in her voice. My heart stops. Elliot's hurt!

"I'm on my way right now." I say as I hang up. I quickly change my clothes, then run downstairs to my dad. "Dad!" I shriek, running up to him. "Elliot's at the hospital!"

"Dear, calm down. Now, what happened?" he asks.

"I don't know, I just got informed by the Miami Medical Center, that Elliot's there." I tell him. "I have to see him dad, please!" I pled to him, and after another five minutes of convincing, and the lip, he gives in, dragging a very tired and grumpy Megan out to the car. She lightened up though when she saw me. After ten minutes into the drive, we arrived at the hospital at the late hour of 11:33. My dad carried Megan in over his shoulder, and I quickly made my way to the woman at the front desk.

"Elliot Christian's room please?" I asked politely,the woman smiled.

"Level 4, Room 228." she told me, I thanked her as my father and I made our way to the elevator. Once inside, I pushed for floor 4. The doors opened, and we exited. We walked down the long white hallway, doctors and nurses passing by. Once we found the room, we were met up with a elderly brunette woman, Elliot's grandmother.

She stood up from the bench set up right outside of Elliot's room. She greeted me with a hug. "Ally! How are you dear?" she asked.

"I'm good Ellena, how's Elliot?" I ask, feeling a little sick from the whole situation.

"I haven't heard a thing yet," she tells us, seeming a bit upset. "Elliot was fixing the faulty porch lights and was worn out, he mentioned feeling a bit dizzy. He went up to go to bed, but instead he came tumbling down the staircase." she says a bit frightened. I gasped. "I quickly called up for help so they hauled him off here, and here we are now." she says, glancing over to his door.

"Lets hope for the best." my dad says, still holding the sleeping Megan. We all nod in agreement.

"Friends and family of Elliot Christian?" the doctor asks, holding a small chart as he entered the hallway. We all nod. "Well, it seems that Elliot has suffered from an dislocated shoulder, a sprained ankle, a broken arm, and some memory loss." he tells us, we all gasp in surprise.

"Memory loss? So, he doesn't remember anything?" Ellena asks.

"Well, not exactly everything. He remembers normal things, using the restroom, talking, and reading and writing, but the only thing he seems to remember is you," he turns towards me. "Ally."

"Well, not exactly everything. He remembers normal things, using the restroom, talking, and reading and writing, but the only thing he seems to remember about his personal life is you," he turns towards me. "Ally."

The news was shocking, and as the doctor explained some more, it was set that Elliot was going to be staying with me, at my house, since I'm the only person he remembers about. After talking, we were aloud to see Elliot. Ellena cried when Elliot apologized, explaining how he didn't no who she was. My dad lalaidegan down in a chair in the corner of the room as he calmed Ellena down in the hallway, leaving Elliot and I alone. We talked and he explained how he remembers how we we're good friends, and how much he liked my presence. I tried explaining to him how things were going to be, which seemed okay to him. We flipped on the TV and the news was on about another Phantom attack within the hour. I flipped of the TV. I was fed up with the Phantom, I had had enough of him tonight, and right now, all my focus was on Elliot, who'll be heading home with us in about an hour after he's checked up and paperwork is signed.

Oh boy, I wonder what tomorrow has in store.

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally!**

**Hope you guys liked it! review and review!**


	20. Old Faces, New Opportunities

**Hey! New chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

All I did first period was yawn, and fight to stay awake. Last night was horribly tiring, and English wasn't my favorite subject. I mean, why do I have to study something I already can speak, read, and write? Seriously! A buch of kids were texting, or passing notes to each other. Probably about last nights party, and about the Phantom and I, who has been the newest biggest thing in school. Passing by the halls this morning, I heard Sparrow's name eight times... and that was just one student!

I rubbed my black eye, being the only battle damage I left the party with last night, and a chipped tooth.. but hay, that's what the dentist is for. Am I right?

I leaned back in my seat, and stared at the empty seat across the room, Ally's seat. She's never late, so why'd she miss first period.

Ring! The bell went of, signaling the end of class. A few kids let out heavy sighs, and a few "yes!"s. I grabbed my English book and headed towards the door, making sure I brought no attention to my black eye to the teacher. Like a ninja, I sneaked out, making it out into the overly crowded hallways.

At my locker, I undid my lock and swapped my English book with my cultural history book. I turned around and met eyes with an even more tired looking Ally.

"Hi Ally." I greet her, who is followed up by Elliot, who is wearing a wrist cast, a leg cast, and is balancing himself with crutches. What happened to him, he run into the Phantom too?

"What happened to Elliot?" I ask, examining the badly injured guy. Man, and I thought I looked bad.

"He had an accident," she quickly explains. "Elliot, this is Austin. He's a good friend of mine." She greets Elliot to me, who I've already met. What's going on? Ally seemed to take notice the confused look on my face, and quickly explained.

"He kinda fell down the stairs at his house, and he has seemed to lost all his memory of his personal life." I nodded understandingly.

"Nice to meet you Austin," Elliot smiled, shaking my hand all friendly like... Disgusting! "Ooh, some shiner you got going on there, pal." He brings up, catching Ally's attention.

"Austin! What happened to your eye?" Ally panics, grabbing and checking out my face. I quickly pull away, and then an excuse comes to mind.

"I ran into the doorknob." I come up with, causing Elliot to smile, but Ally crosses her arms, finding what I said totally unbelievable.

"Austin, you're six feet tall, how do YOU run into a doorknob?"

"I tripped, at Dez's house... I'm clumsy, I guess." I nod, trying to convince myself of my answer more than Ally.

"Woah man! What happened to your face?" Dez asks as he approaches my locker. Que face palm.

"Remember Dez, I fell on the doorknob at your place?" I hint, giving him what he needs to go off of.

"No." he answers truthfully, not getting my hint. As soon as Ally looks at Elliot, I shoot Dez a "What the heck, man!" look.

"Ohh, I remember now," Dez smiles, getting my hint. "You got beat up last night, but he must've hit you pretty hard for you not to remember. No offense, Elliot." he pats him on the shoulder, causing him to cringe. All eye's were on me, and Dez just stood in the back, mouthing "Saved it!". Que face palm again. Dez!

"Austin, you got beat up... by who?" Ally asks panicked. I shove my hands deep into my jean pockets, wanting to hide from the whole situation. I needed to answer though, I can't let them connect two and two together, and figure out I'm Sparrow.

"Just a random mugger... no biggie." I shrug my shoulders, brushing it off as if it were no big deal.

"A mugger? Austin, you could have died." not likely, maybe because of the Phantom, but not a mugger.

"Ally, I'm fine." I say trying to calm her down. "All it is, is a black eye." I point out, then glance at Elliot. "Nobody's had it worst than Elliot, am I right?" I say, trying desperately to get the unwanted attention of me. Luckily for me, the bait is snatched.

"Woah ho ho! What happened to Elliot?" Dez asks, finally taking notice to the partially crippled Elliot, who has been standing next to Dez for the last two minutes.

"Elliot fell down the stairs last night at his house," Ally explains again, this time to Dez. "He suffered from a dislocated arm, a sprained arm, a broken leg, and he has lost a lot of his memory, including his past, family, and- well, everything except for me."

"Aww..." Dez coos. I then receive a text from Dez saying: Aww, U can never forget about a true love once you've engraved them into your heart and soul. XD

What is Dez on, some type of medication?

"And now I'm going to be living with Ally, well, at least until my memory starts coming back." Elliot brings up as I put away my phone. WHAT! LIVING, with MY Ally? I then receive another Text from Dez, so I pull out my phone and read it: U R so Jealous! LOL

"Dez, quit texting me!" I shout, catching everyone's attention. With a sheepish look on his face, he slips his phone into his pocket, and apologies.

"You didn't tell me Elliot was going to be living with you?" I ask Ally.

"Sorry, it just slipped my mind." She explains, sending me an apologetic smile. I love her smile, Ally's smile.

Elliot then accidentally stumbles back, landing one of his crutches on somebody's foot... Ryan's foot.

"Oops, pardon me, I'm still a bit new at this," Elliot apologies to Ryan, a bright smile across his face.

"What's your problem, do'ya want me to send your weak a*s back to the hospital?" Ryan barks, surprisingly threatening Elliot. I mean, it's only surprising because Ryan's been keeping a low profile since Dallas' funeral, where Ally pounded his face in. So whats up with the sudden outburst?

"Geesh, I said I was sorry." Elliot brings up while balancing himself with his crutches.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it pal." Ryan tells Elliot, who slowly backs away with his crutches. This has gone far enough!

Before anything else happens, I step in front of Elliot, blocking him from Ryan. I'm not gonna lose another friend to this jackass! Like in the old western movies, Ryan and I had a stare down. Slowly, he advanced around me, blocking me into the lockers. "You ready to get your a*s handed to you on a platter?" I stay quiet.

"Wow, you sure are the silent type," Bam! he throws a hard punch, I quickly duck down and his fist leaves a dent in the locker. "Just like that coward Dallas."

That's it! I sent a fast and hard hit to his jaw, but he caught it? He squeezed my hand, slowly crunching it under his tight grip. Ouch! I grab a hold of his arm, and squeeze it, trying my hardest to free my hand.

"Stop it!" I hear my friends shout. He grabs my free arm and pins booth my arms against the lockers. How is he so much... Stronger?! Bam! I send a hard kick to his shin, positive of a good outcome. But nothing, he didn't even flinch!

"Wow? Your sad Moon." he chuckles, holding back laughter. Bam! He slams his knee into my stomach, taking my breath. Bam! Bam! Bam!

"Let go of him!" Ally commanded, grabbing Ryan by the arm, trying to pry his powerful grip. I look at his arms, which seemed super tense. What in the heck happened? Last time I checked, Ryan was your typical bully, not the incredible HULK.

"It's okay Ally, there's plenty enough of me to go around." he flirts, dropping me, I catch myself by throwing my arm back. He then grabs Ally by her shoulders, his face inches from her's. Ally struggles to get out of his grip. Grrrr...

"Don't! Touch! My! ALLY!" I growl, quickly getting off my butt, and sending my now sore hand to his ugly face. Bam! I hit him hard, sending him only an inch back, away from Ally. He smirks as he turns towards me.

"Once again, your sad." Bam! He punches me in the stomach. I fall down and clutch on to it.

"Owwwch.." I moan. Ryan laughs as he walks off and joins his friends, laughing. My friends surround me, and I slowly stand up with the help of Dez.

"Austin!" Ally hugs me, pulling me into her warm embrace. "I'm so sorry... Thank you! Your my hero." she says over my shoulder, making me feel just a bit better.

"Jerk!" Dez says under his breath.

"Asshole!" Elliot also whispers. I agree with booth, he's such a meat head. But what happened to him?

Ring! The bell goes off, everyone scatters to their classes, and Ally pulls away from the hug. "I'll see you later." she smiles sadly.

"Later Alls." I say, as Dez and I walk off, in the opposite direction of Ally and Elliot. And as I walked I thought of something: What kind of hero am I if I can't even stop a single bully.

-Later-

I sat quietly in the back of cultural history, playing with my thumbs. The teacher was running late, and everyone had their mouths running. "Hey! Austin, check this out," Dez say as he pulls his chair closer to my seat. "This oughta make you feel better. Ally posted this last night."

He places his My-Pad on my desk, I looked it over, it's the schools website, with an article on... Sparrow? Wow!

"Read it." Dez smiles, I nod.

"Okay, I'll read it." I tell him, taking the tablet.

"Hmm, okay So... Last night I was expecting just as everyone else in Marino high was expecting, an unforgettable Halloween party at the haunted mansion, which was rented out by the Starr family," I read. "An expected unforgettable party though would have been because of the crazy behavior, our outstanding performances, but not this party. What made it so unforgettable was our two unexpected guess, Sparrow and the Phantom." I read, passing individual pictures of the Phantom and myself at the party.

"The Phantom appeared out of nowhere, and took the party totally under control. He threatened the life of Tilly Tiffinny Thompson, but soon but heads with the heroic Sparrow. The two fought it out, sending punches and knives. The two then took the fight outside, crashing out of the second story windows, into the cool pool below.

Like animals, the two fought it out in the water, but quickly exited the pool. Once the Phantom got the upper hand, and was ready for the final blow, Miami police officers arrived on the site and shot the Phantom in the head. Like something out of a scary moment, the Phantom rose from the ground and took off, then was chased by Sparrow. Wow, it goes on for another thousand words." I see, pointing out to Dez.

"Wow, she put a lot of work into it... oh, a video." Dez pulls up a video of the fight on youtube, which was made up by different cellphone point of views, showing a lot of the fight.

"Wow, I'm an overnight internet sensation." I say to Dez, seeing the video already has a million views.

"Woah, you are." Dez says, but quickly puts it away when the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, open up your books to pages 78, and read chapters seven to eight." he said, as he clicked into his computer... probably playing World of Warcraft again.

As instructed, I started reading my book. After halfway threw class, Principal Suzy's voice came over the loud speaker:

"Austin Moon, please report to my office, Austin Moon, please report to my office." Uh oh.

Ooh's and snickers is all I got as I left the room, but Dez gave my a sympathetic wave, and I was gone. I walked threw the hallways, dragging my feet as I walked. This can't be good. I waited patiently in the office until my name was called.

"Austin Moon, this way please." The principal called me in, holding the door open. I walked into her office and took my seat across from her desk. "Hello Austin."

"Uh, hi." I say uneasy. "Why am I here exactly?"

"Your friend Ally has told me a lot about you Austin. Are you aware of the upcoming prom?" she asks, I shake my head no. "Well, in a few weeks the Senior prom will be here, and prom is nothing without three things: The students, the excitement, and the entertainment." she tells me.

"Entertainment? As in music?" I ask her, smiling like an idiot.

"Yes, Austin. Ally has told me all about your musical talent," she began, my smile grew. "So, would you like to preform at the Senior prom? It just has to be an original song. Do you think your up to it?"

"Yes! I promise an original song, and an amazing performance!" I cheer, jumping out of my seat and doing my happy dance.

"Good... Now get back to class!" she barks, and I dart out the door, happier than a child on Christmas!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Austin and Ally. If we did, something like this would happen, and it probably won't be on Disney channel...**


	21. I'm Sorry

**Hello! Back with a new chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally! If so, it wouldn't be on disney channel..**

* * *

I walked to Ally's house with my mind racing, I just had so much on my mind. Like Ryan, what the heck happened to him, he was definitely stronger than the last time when Ally flipped him, so how did he get so much stronger in just a month?

And the Phantom, I haven't heard a thing about him since prom. It's like he's plotting and sceaming for his next move, which he's probably doing.

But then there's the music, I stink at writing songs, but luckily I still haven't lost my musical talent. That's why I'm on my way to Ally's house right now.

"So, who are you going to ask to prom?" Dez brought up as I talked to him on my phone.

"I really can't worry about prom right now Dez, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Okay, but don't come crying to me when the only girl left for you to take is Mindy." Dez jokes, bringing up the creepy girl who's been crushing on Dez since middle school.

"Nah, I probably ask somebody before that happens," Ally? No, she would never want to.

"How about Ally? Why don't you ask her?" Dez says, almost as if he's reading my mind.

"Whaat..." I stretch out, trying to find another subject, and fast. "So, who are you taking?"

"Umm... I gotta go Austin, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye." he quickly hangs up. Hmm, mysterious...

Now with the question stuck on my mind, I juggle back and forth if while with Ally, I should ask her to the prom?

For the first time ever, I felt nervous as I approached Ally's big house. Why would I be nervous, we're just writing a song.

I felt a bit uneasy once on Ally's porch. Maybe this is a bad Idea. Sucking it all in, I knock on the front door.

No answer.

I look over and see Mr Dawson's car absent, so maybe they're not here. I turn around and get ready to leave.

"Austin?" I hear Ally, I spin around to face her beautiful face. "Come on in." she offers, holding the door open. I walk in, sending her a smile. I look around at the well built house. Nice tile flooring, shiny hard wood stairs, well lit.

"Come on, lets head to my room." Ally smiles, taking me by the hand as we head up the stairs. Hey, I'm not gonna say anything.

"Woah," I drool, amazed by the major improvement that has happened since I was last in here. Ally had the walls painted a mixture of different colors, she had a cool mini fridge in the corner, and a yellow A hanging on the wall. But their was something that didn't change, something special.

The baby Grand Piano Ally had. I walked over to it, tracing my fingers along the top, like I did when I first saw it.

"Okay," Ally said, as we both took a seat on the small bench by the Piano, are sides touching. "Lets make music!"

Awesome!" I cheered, Ally pulled out her book. Wait? "Where's Elliot?"

"He decided to tag along with my dad and Megan, they went to the movies." she explained. "He said he didn't want to smuther me."

Good...

"Okay, so I already got you a song... but, lets just see if we could get a good melody for it." Ally says as she plays a tune, in a slow and steady rythem.

"Okay, how about this?" I say, playing the tune a bit more fast and up beat, my type of style.

"Austin, your playing at prom, not at a beach party," she smiles, making the tune slow again. "It fits the mood of the song better, It's a slow song."

"A slow song? Like a... love song?" I ask a bit nervously.

"Well, yeah," she blushes a little bit, moving a lose strand of hair out of her face. "I had a bit of inspiration.." she smiles mysteriously. Wait? Was this inspiration some guy? Elliot?! I gotta make my move. We play around for awhile, throwing tunes back and forth, tying to out due each other.

How about Ally? Why don't you ask her? Dez's words kept ringing threw my head. Maybe I should...

"Uh-Ally," I say, grabbing her attention. She smiles as she stops playing the Piano.

"Yes Austin." she asks, looking me deep in the eye. "I-uh, I just wanted to know, uhm... well." I stuttered. Wow, is it hot in here?

"Spit it out Austin!" Ally joked, pating me on the back. Great, just ask her.

"W-Well, I was wondering..." if you would like to go to prom with me? I thought, but it just wouldn't come out. I noticed Ally was still waiting for me to answer, great. But the only thing I could think of besides prom was...

"Where did you learn how to fight like that? At Dallas' funeral?" It slips out before I can catch myself. Uh oh.

"Oh..." Ally seemed to go pale, and shocked by my answer. "Well, I had a few self defense lessons.." she lies, staring at the keys.

"Ally, I've seen self defense classes, and last I knew, they didn't teach how to flip somebody twice your size?" I smirk, she just bit her lip nervously.

"Austin, lets change the subject-"

"Why?" I ask a bit insulted, last time I let a friend hide their issues, I found him dead.

"Austin-" she tried, but I have to help.

"Ally, you can trust me-"

"No! I don't want to talk about it!" she said, her voice slowly starting to raise.

"And why not? Last time I checked, best friends shared their secrets." I tell her, a bit upset myself. Why won't she let my help?

"Secrets?" Ally snaps, standing up so she's higher above me. "You're arguing with me, about secrets. You're the one hiding something!" she accuses me.

"Besides now, the last time we actually hung out you completely disappeared on me, was when Tilly was attacked!"

"I've been busy-"

"Doing what Austin? Eating Pancakes?" she insults me.

"No! I've been doing... stuff!" I say frustrated, not having a single excuse to cover my tracks.

"What? Are you in a gang, Austin? Are you dealing drugs?" What!

"WHAT!" I say, getting off my spot, and standing a yard away from her. "I'm not in a gang!"

"Then what is it?!" she questions me.

"I! Don't! Know!" I shout, grabbing Ally's book and tossing it, hitting the wall. Papers fly everywhere, and I instantly regret it.

"Get out of my room! Get out off my House! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" she shouts, tears now streaming done her face.

"Ally, I'm-"

"Leave! I hate you Austin! I hate what you've become!" she cries. "I hate your lies, and I hate all your hidden secrets!"

She shoved me out of the room, and slammed her door, and locked it. I stood there dumbstruck, as I stared at the door. I heard Ally sliding against the door, and sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Ally."

I turned on my heels, and let her be..

* * *

**Aww, poor Auslly, I hope you guys liked it! Review, and follow Todd-The-Human.**

**Please and Thank You!**


	22. I Need Her

**Hey guys! Back with a new chapter, hope you guys like it! :3**

* * *

Bam! Crack! I swung my staff, hitting the tall drunk in the shin. I was on a hitting streak tonight, and this drunk pervert is the eighth guy I've taken down tonight. I was fueled by my rage and anger, something I've been having a lot more of since my fight with Ally, which I totally regret. I felt horrible at first, but after constantly thinking about it, the pity I felt, soon turn into rage... and oh, did it feel good.

I smiled as I saw fear in the eyes of the drunk, as he looked at me while clutching on to his now hurt foot.

"Ouch!" he cried, groaning as he rolled around on the floor.  
Pathetic.

"Your wasting my time." I growled, swinging my staff down upon his head. Bam! Knocking him out cold.

"Th-thank you." the frantic woman stuttered, who I saved from the drunk. I heard police sirens closing in, probably the neighbors called after hearing all the commotion.

"No need for thanks." I grinned, taking off into the dark alley. I was working solo tonight, so Dez didn't know I was on patrol. Why not give him the day off, I mean come on, I'll I'm doing is getting my frustrations out. Dashing down the alley, I jumped on top of a dumpster, and leaped over the iron gate. Tonight I was living!

I stopped once I heard a scream, followed by laughing and shouting.

"Somebody, Please Help!" I heard a young male voice, begging for help. Time to shine.

I ran up to the local park, where I saw four figures at the basket ball court, three laughing, and one on the ground whimpering.

"Hey, how about you pick on somebody your own size!" I shouted, as I approached the three, who I assume are the attackers.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the costumed freak from the Halloween party." I familiar voice chuckled, Ryan!

Now close enough, everything was easier to see, which previously was hidden by the dark. Ryan, and a couple of his buds, the Blue brothers, who where twins, where beating on some random kid, probably a freshman?

"Yeah, I am!" I say cockily, toying with my staff as I approach them. "And this freak, is going to rip you a new one."

Ryan smiled, slicking back his black hair before running a comb threw it. "Oh, I would love to see you try. Boys! Take care of him for me." he ordered. Typical.

Both brothers rushed at me, and feeling pumped, I put away my staff. Why use my staff, when I can have the honor of beating all three of their faces, with my bare hands.

"You're gonna regret wasting our time!" the brothers said in sync, send each of their fist flying my way. Quickly I duck, dodging both swings. I send a roundhouse kick to the taller brothers side, causing him to crash into the fence that surrounded the court. Bam! I punched the shorter brother square in the jaw, causing him to lose a few teeth. Bam! I kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall back. I smiled as I saw my small victory, with both brothers on the ground. My gloves felt a bit wet, and when I looked, blood covered the steel covered knuckles.

Oh God! I'm losing it, I've been so blinded by my rage that I let my dark side practically beat these punks to death. I felt wrong, like if I was... a bully. I'm using my skills to help people, but know I was pushing too far, and I need to catch myself. This is the whole I reason we came up with Sparrow, so I could stop bullying, but I can't do that, when I'm becoming one..

Time for a reality check.

BAM! Ryan surprised me, uppercutting me right in my lower back. I hit the ground, and before I could pick myself back up after the powerful hit, Ryan helped me, or in my case, picked me up by the back of the neck. Why do they always pick me up by the neck.

"Those two are nothing compared to me." Ryan gloated, his grip tightening around my neck.

"Your right," I admitted, making a weak smile. "You are a lot uglier then them."

BAM! He head butted me, causing me to go into a daze. I felt a massive head ache appear, and everything seemed blurry. BAM! He socked me in the chest, taking away my breath. He threw me to the ground, dropping me on the hard black top. I struggled to breath, and after a few tries, I caught my breath.

"Alright boys! It looks like this little bird fell out of his nest." He smiled, lightly poking me with his foot like if I was dead. "Finish him!"

Slowly, both brothers who I had previously taken down, approached me, ready for more. I felt weak, It was to hard to get up. I-I couldn't...

"This, is going to be fun," a brother laughed, cracking his knuckles. Like wolves, both brother pounced on me. Bam! Hitting me in the face. Bam! Kicking me in the ribs. Bam! Bam! Bam! Both stomped on me, and with each stomp, I started to lose hope.

After minutes of torture, the brothers backed off. Ryan grabbed me by the front of my suit, and held me up.

"Lets see who the said twerp behind the mask, truly is..." Ryan said, grabbing the top of my mask, ready to rip it off...

Sirens in the distance, thank god. I bet that freshman kid called them.

"Cops man! We gotta go!" the taller brother shouts to Ryan, who lets me go. Thank you god!

"Okay, lets split." Ryan said, and the three took off, thank God...

Wait! The cops?!

Trying to muster up any strength I have left, I get on my feet. I limp out of the basketball court, and now the police car was in sight. Oh great.

Now running on pure adrenaline, I quickly ran/limped away, cutting threw a few trees, and across a few streets.

I was bound to pass out any minute, so I knew I needed help, and fast. I reached for my phone, ready to call Dez... but no phone. Great, and just when I need it.

My suit was torn, and blood stained it. Dez's gonna be mad when I ask him to fix it up.

"5th street.." I murmured, glancing down the familiar street. The same street where I saved Megan. I hid in the bushes, much like my first time as Sparrow, but instead I stripped down to my boxers and undershirt, revealing my new bruises, and scratches.

Slowly, I limped my way to Ally's doorstep, collapsing on the porch.

I had been asking Ally for forgiveness these last few days, be it threw email, phone call, or text. But now, I needed to apologies...

I needed Ally.

* * *

**:3 Hope you liked it! Review! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Follow Todd-The-Human, and read Supah Wicked by EmmaLOUIS! Please and Thank you!**


	23. Uh Oh

**Hey, guys! Back with a new chapter, hope you like it! Read SupahWicked by EmmaLOUIS and follow Todd-The-Human.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Austin and Ally. D:**

* * *

Jason's POV

I stood on the side of the local 7-11 in the dark of the night, smoking a joint I got from a friend. I was still pretty sore from today's football practice, but that's all about to change...

"Sorry Jason, I was busy with my chores, you know how my mom is." Terry, my science nerd of a cousin explains, pulling off his backpack as he approached me. "I got the stuff you wanted though."

"You did?" I glance at him, pulling the joint out of my mouth. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he says, adjusting his glasses before going on. "It wasn't easy, and I almost got caught..." he shoots me a glare as he digs into his backpack, I roll my eyes.

"Then..." I motion to him to continue.

"Then I was able to sneak into the locker room, and I found these in Ryan's locker.." he said, pulling out a baggy full of syringes... steroids.

"Forget about that, I'm not gonna have my stuff shrink." I said, pointing in between my legs.

"No, no, no my cousin. This isn't your typical steroid, it's better." he smiles in amazement, starring at the bag.

"How?" I ask, confused.

"Because, unlike most steroids, these don't shrink anything, and they are unnoticeable in drug test, that is if you use the right amount."

"What is the right amount?"

"Well, it's half a shot, that's what Ryan's been using." he explains, I nod my head, understanding the whole thing.

"Well, what would happen if someone did have a full shot?" I ask curiously, flicking away my joint.

"Well... um... I don't know." he bites his lip nervously.

"Well then, why don't we find out..." I smiled, dangerously approaching my smaller cousin.

"Wait, no! We don't know what that'll do..." I ignored him, yanking the bag out of his hand and pulling out a syringe. "Stop Jason, Sto-Ahhhhhh!" he screamed as I gabbed his arm tightly, sticking the needle into it. Now time to sit back, and watch what happens.

Terry fell to his knees, out of breath. His breathing got rapid, and I started to freak out a bit. What did I do...

"Ahhhhh-AHHHHH!" Terry shouted in pain, his voice getting deeper. I watched as his small skinny arms starting to shake, his muscles seemed to tighten up, and get bigger. Amazing...

"You idiot!" Terry shouted, alot of his veins now showing. Then like a beast, he climbed onto his knees, and then fully stood up, higher then before. Instead of being a few inches shorter than me, he was probably a foot taller. He looked... frightening.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he roared, jumping at me. He picked me up with booth hands, and raised my whole body high in the air.

"Terry, I'm sor-" BAM! He slammed me on the ground, causing me to break my arm. Crap!

"I'm gonna break you into two-" Slash! Terry stopped, slowly turning around, revealing a bloody scratch down his back, and a hooded figure behind him, blood dripping from his metal machete.

"Peek a boo!" the Phantom said, swinging the machete again at my cousin, who seemed more irritated than hurt.

Terry grabbed the Phantom by his head, squeezing it like a grape, but the Phantom had a few tricks up his sleeves.

Out of his belt, the Phantom pulled out two daggers, and jammed them into my oversized cousins arm. Terry grunted, like if the daggers were only bobby pins. What did those drugs do to him.

Still holding the Phantom, Terry started hitting him, sending harsh hits to his chest. BAM! BAM! BAM! Struggling, I watched in horror as the Phantom pulled his last trick. Out of his coat, the Phantom weakly pulled out a hand gun, then shoved it into Terry's mouth...

My cousin...

My helper...

My friend... Bang!

Dead...

Terry dropped the Phantom, his brains and blood staining the brick wall. Slowly, the Phantom rose, and dusted off his suit. He then walked over to me as I tried my best to crawl away. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and stuck the bloody gun into my mouth. It tasted like copper.

"Fun doing business with you kid." Bang!

Ally's POV

Bang! Bang! Bullets fired, as the masked vigilante, Zorro, jumped off the bridge, making a great leap into the water below. I reached over and grabbed a fistful of popcorn, taking a bite as I watched the movie with Elliot.

"That was so cool!" Elliot cheered, sitting in my dad's recliner with his feet propped up. He seemed a lot more happier now, then he did with his memory. He smiles a lot more now, and laughs all the time. He cheered me up, since I've been a little upset with Austin.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." I smile, watching Zorro make his great escape. It reminded me alot about Sparrow, how he fought for the people who couldn't, and sacrifice his life doing it...

"Hey Ally, I came up with an idea." Elliot brings up.

"Yeah, what is it?" I smile again. What can I say, seeing him happy made me feel better.

"Well, I've noticed that I really like heroes, and fighting.." which he's really good at. "So maybe... I might be Sparrow, and I just don't remember!" he chuckled, causing me to think... Nah, not tall enough.

"You keep tellin' yourself that.." I joked, Elliot just playfully rolled his eyes.

We continued watching the movie, it was peaceful, and well needed. Once the movie ended, Elliot was sound asleep in his chair. I debated on waking him up, and having him go to bed in the guest room, where he's been sleeping. The bed's a lot more comfortable than the recliner for sure.

"Elliot, come on, let's head to bed." I said softly, nudging his arm. Sleepily, he got up, and made his way to bed, with the help of me, and his crutches.

As soon as he got in bed, he was out. Slowly, I closed the door and made my way to the living room.

Because of our movie night, the living room was a mess. So I cleaned up, picking up popcorn, putting away the movies, and straightening the cushions on the couch. Ready to go to bed, I got myself a glass of water, and then made my way to the stairs. But once halfway up the stairs, I heard a noise... a soft knock on the door.

Surprised, I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was eleven o'clock. Who could it possibly be?

I walked over to the front door, and peaked threw the curtains to the window on the side. I saw someone sitting up against the door. I looked a little more, trying to get a better idea of who it could possibly be, but then I swa it, a strand of familiar blonde hair... Austin!

Quickly, I opened the door, revealing the bruised and bloody boy, who was only in his boxers and undershirt, nearly unconscious on my porch. Oh my!

Scared, I glanced around outside, making sure nobody was after him. Carefully, I hauled Austin into my living room, laying him down on the couch with his head propped up with the help of the pillows.

"Austin, what happened?" I ask, trying my best to stay calm.

"Ally... I-I'm sooo sorry.." he said, passing out. What now! Slap! "Ouch..." Austin says, rubbing his cheek. I learned in health class that in an emergency like this, don't let the victim pass out.

"Keeping you awake." I said, examining his body. So many scratches, and bruises. Instead of looking bright and happy like usual, he seemed down and worn out.

Quickly, I raced into through the house getting everything I needed, but still staying quiet so I didn't wake up Megan, Elliot, or my dad.

I made my way to Austin side, ready to attend to his wounds. I placed a wet rag on his bruises, and cleaned of any left over dry blood.

"What happened to you?" I asked worriedly, wiping some blood off of his arm.

"I... had a run in with Ryan at the park... he was so strong." he said, pain in his voice. My eyes started to water, he was in so much pain, and I was seating hear, eating popcorn and watching movies.

What kind of friend am I?

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day, I really shouldn't have said any of that." I apologize, placing the wet rag on his swollen cheek.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that, and I shouldn't have thrown your book... Can we be friends again?" he sent me a weak, yet hopeful smile.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." I say, gently hugging him. We stayed like that, for a little... hugging out all our problems and worries.

After our little moment, I got Austin some of Elliot's clothes, and he fell asleep on the couch.

I called Ms Moon, and explained everything to her. She seemed upset, but mostly worried. She accepted though that Austin stay the night.

Like a good friend, I stayed in the living room as Austin slept, watching him as he tiredly slept. Ally watched as his chest slowly rose up and down, and soon found herself, thinking of the past.  
Yesterday 7:23PM

**FLASHBACK:**

"Ready Ally?" Amanda, Aka Wicked Kitty, my mentor ask me, patting me on the shoulder of my suit.

"I guess so..." I said, a bit unsure of my answer. I've been training for weeks now, and my weak muscles have gotten a lot stronger now. I was faster, stronger, and more skilled.

"Okay, I hope you are." Amanda said, a firm grip on my shoulder. She cared about me, like if I was a younger sister to her. She was different from the other members, she was more humane.

I was lead to a concrete room for my next test, and when I walked inside, there he stood.

"Ally? You can't be serious." Kyle laughed, the guy who tried attacking me weeks prior in the alley, where I hit him with a pipe.

"Okay Pure Kitty, show us what your capable of." Queen Kitty, who was the most glamorous one, voice said over the loud intercom.

"Wait. So your going to beat me up? Ha, this will be fun." Kyle chuckled, not seeing me as a threat. How wrong can he be?

I walked up to him, in my full black body suit, with my head exposed. "Oh yeah, try me." I taunted. Taking the challenge, he charged me, sending a fury of punches my way. He missed, as I step back with each hit. Bam! I kicked him in between the legs, causing him to fall down to his knees. Bam! I kicked the side of his head, causing him to stumble over.

Bam! Bam! Bam! I began furiously beating on him, hitting him over and over again. I blacked both eyes, broke his nose, busted his lip, and knocked out a couple of teeth. I started to feel proud, and more confident, that was until Queen Kitty walk in with a disappointing and unsatisfied look on her face.

"You can always stop somebody, but if you want them gone, you must truly finish them." she said, as her blond head student followed behind. "Killer Kitty, finish him." the queen demanded. The blonde walked by, shooting me a grin.

"This is how you get it done!" Killer said, in her deep country accent. She raised her hatchet high above her head, and swung down, striking the boy in the head. Ally watched as his chest slowly rose up and down, and soon stop. The pain of death hurt to watch, but maybe it would feel numb after awhile, maybe life would get better.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review! :D**


	24. Face Him

**Hey guys! Sorry for the really really long wait. I had no internet or cable, or any type of trasportation, so I couldn't go to the nearest Barnes and Noble, and use it from there, but the wait is over, a new chapter is here! Guys, make sure to read Supah Wicked by EmmaLOUIS! :D**

**Hope you guys like it! Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

"Ooh, you didn't tell me you were having a sleep over." A small voice cheered happily, like a child, but I couldn't see because everything was black, and cold, plus I felt sore all over.

"We didn't have a sleep over last night," a soft voice, like an angle, explains to the child. "He needed help, so I let him in."

Uh, that's right, Ryan kicked my as* last night, but I don't really remember how I got here. I just remember talking to Ally, and mending our friendship. A small smile forms on my face.

"You should have gotten me, sweetie. I need to know things like this, especially since he was hurt." a deeper voice explains worriedly, before stopping to eat or drink. "Did you call Mrs. Moon?"

"Yeah, she'll be over in an hour. She's gonna have Austin stay home from school today."

Great, how am I gonna explain this...

"Well that'll be good, that way he can take things slow, he seems pretty beat up." I heard another male voice, Elliot, and instantly I sat up.

"Ahh! Zombie!" Megan shrieks, running out of the room. I look around at the familiar faces with one eye, since my other one was swollen shut. I was in Ally's living room, surrounded by Elliot, who had his crutches propped up against the table as he ate some scrambled eggs, with toast. And as Mr. Dawson followed Megan out of the room, Ally came to my aid.

"Ally?" I ask, as she sits next to me on the couch, picking up and placing a cold wash cloth on my eye that I must have thrown off when I sat up.

"Hi Austin..." Ally says softly, yet concerned, dabbing the wash cloth on my closed eye. I wince at the pain as she does so, but it felt so much better when she finished.

"How does that feel?" Ally asks, making the butterflies in my stomach fly around as she smiles... Gosh, maybe she gave me pain meds or something, I'm starting to sound like Dez when he reads his Zalien fan fictions out loud.

"Awesome." I answer truthfully, rewarding her with a small hug. Awe, how I love the warmth of her hugs... Dang it! There I go again.

"Ally, are you sure your not secretly some kind of genuiss doctor of some kind?" Elliot asks, taking a bite of eggs. "Because you seem to help out alot when people have medical crisis."

"Nope, I'm just your typical teenage girl." Ally says, standing up off of the couch.

Beep! Beep! I hear a car horn from outside... Great, It's my mom. I try getting up, but it just hurt way to much. I got beat up pretty bad yesterday, and my body wasn't going to let me forget about it.

"Here, I'll help you." Ally offers, helping me up. Ally leads me to the front door, and I wave goodbye to Elliot before leaving. Hey, I can't be a jerk to the guy just because I might be a little jealous, I've got expectations to live up to.

Once the cool air outside hits me, I notice for the first time today that I'm wearing somebody else clothes. Elliot's maybe, but that means that Ally dressed me... cool.

I make a mental note to grab my costume after school as I approach my mom's car. This is going to be fun, NOT.

"Bye Austin." Ally waves goodbye.

"Bye Ally, and thanks for everything, your a great friend." I tell her before stepping into my moms car, closing the door.

"Hi sweetie," my moms calmly says in the front seat, not even looking at me. Then I feel nervous as I feel her stare from the mirror. "So young man, you have a lot of explaining to do."

**-The next day-**

"... and you should have let me know you were going on patrol. I could've been there for you." Dez ranted worriedly as we left class, he was pretty upset about the whole thing, but no were near as upset as my mother, who questioned me the whole car ride home.

One of the perks of having a detective of a mother, is you learn how to cover your tracks, and watch what you say.

I convinced her that I got mugged, and I didn't know who the guy was. Ryan is Sparrow's problem, not the cops, and that's just how I planned on keeping it.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry Dez, I was just upset. But on the bright side of this whole thing, I was able to make mends with Ally." I tell him, we both stop and lean up against the wall, letting others pass by.

"So... about prom?" Dez wiggles his eyebrows, silently asking if I asked her to prom.

"No Dez, I'm grateful enough that we're friends again. I don't want to push her away again." I try to convince him, and slightly myself.

"Hey, hey, hey buddy! No need pulling out the cover up card on me," Dez smiles, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't even talking about Ally... I was just wondering if the rumors were true." Dez asks, taking a sip of his bottled water. What is he talking about?

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?" I ask curiously, craving for a response. I need to know!

"Well, rumor has it, that you are dating the new girl." Dez smirks, patting me on the shoulder.

"Congratulations man."

"What!? I'm not dating anybody? Who is this girl anyway?" I ask, Dez scans the hallway and then points at a girl walking by. Her brown hair bounces as she walks down the hallways proudly, probably because of her amazing figure. Maybe rumors aren't so bad after all. "Whoa, who is she?"

"That there, is Elizabeth. She's the new European foreign exchange student, and she claims you're her boyfriend." Dez explains, as we watch the girl stop by a group of other girls.

"Well, maybe her boyfriend just happens to be named Austin?" I through out, but Dez shakes his head, disagreeing with my idea.

"No Austin, it's you." Dez says, pulling me down the hallway, closer to the girl. "Just listen..."

"Austin Moon ,my boyfriend." Elizabeth cheers brightly. Well, there goes my idea...

Dez smiles, looking at my face of defeat. I mean, sure she's pretty and all, but I just like Ally way to much. This rumor could ruin any chance of being with Ally. That's it, I'm gonna ask her to prom! Dez lets out a small chuckle before rubbing it in my face. "Told ya so-"

"Austin! I've got great news about prom!" I hear Ally's overly cheery voice from behind me, I turn around and smile. This it, here I go.

"Ally, about prom..."

"I've finished the song! Melody and lyrics." Ally says proudly, not hearing me.

She hands me an envelope, my song for prom in it. "Just wait until prom night to go over it, it'll be more fresh then. Promise?" Ally says, holding out her pinky like a little kid, which I gladly accept.

"I promise, but why are you so flipping excited? You win the lottery or something?" I joke, but Ally blushes. Oh, how I love how her cheeks go pink when she blushes.

"Welllll... For the first time ever," Ally seemed excited. This is going to be great... "I got asked to prom!" she smile brightly, happier than ever. "By Elliot."

Crash! No, no random villains busting threw the windows, that was just my heart shattering into a million pieces.

I see Dez cringe, before he slowly leaves. "Talk to you later man." Dez mouths, I nod sadly.

"You okay?" Ally asks concerned, and I try to muster up my best smile for her, even if it's fake.

"Yeah, I'm just still a little sore." I say truthfully, rubbing my bruised arm. Thank god for long sleeve shirts. "Congrats Als... I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Austin. So, who are you going to prom with?" Ally asks, taking me slightly of guard.

"Umm, well-" I trail off, trying to come up with something. I got it! "Elly, the new girl." I say, mixing up Ally's and Elizabeth's names on accident. Truth be told, I wanted to swap the 'E' out with an 'A'.

"Oh, well that's nice." Ally said, seeming to be a bit irritated. Was she... Jealous? "I gotta go meet up with Elliot, he's at the nurses office." and without anymore, she was gone. And so was my hope.

Well, I better add "asking Elizabeth to prom" to my mental notes. I make my way to my next class, P.E.

Once in class, I meet up with Dez in the locker rooms, him already in uniform. With awkward silence because of the tragic events earlier, Dez stays quiet, knowing I really don't want to talk about it. Well getting my stuff out of the locker, I accidentally block the path to another student... Ryan, Seriously?

"Move it dip wad, your in my way," he barks, and instead of standing up for myself, I cowardly give him space to pass by. I felt afraid, not even as Sparrow I couldn't defeat him.

He walked by and went straight to his locker. Deciding on keeping my guard up just incase something does happen, I watch him.

He gets his stuff, but while going threw it, something falls out of his locker, a syringe. Steroids? Is that what been giving him his brute strength?

He worriedly looks around, making sure no one saw him as he puts it back into his locker. I wait a few minutes until he leaves before making a move.

"What are you doing?" Dez asks as I crack Ryan's lock. I reach into his locker, and hiding under his dirty socks, was the bag of gold I was looking for.

"I'm gonna find out, just what exactly Ryan's Kryptonite is. Because his brute strength and size, just might be his biggest weakness." and it will be a good thing to know, when I face him off as Sparrow.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! :D Hope You Guys Liked it! **

**I keep forgetting to say this. Follow Todd-The-Human! **


	25. What's Gonna Happen?

**Back with a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Read Supah Wicked by EmmaLOUIS! :D**

* * *

My heart pounded as I walked on to the schools Dark, and shadowy football field, wearing my Sparrow suit with a black coat and hoodie over it. I glanced at my phone, checking the time:

8:27

I was on time, waiting for him to arrive. I made my way to the middle of the field, and to be honest, I'm not so confident this's gonna work. It should though, as long as we stick with the plan. Yes, and as in 'we', I mean Dez and I. Dez has a key roll in helping me win, and we will win.

Suddenly, the stadium lights turn on, lighting up the whole field. And just as expected, six figures approached me. Wow, he got more guys. Well, you know what they say, the more the merrier.

"I'm here, now give me back my stuff!" Ryan barks, talking about the bag of steroids I took from him, only to leave a note from Sparrow at his back porch, telling him to meet me here and now.

"You want your stuff," I say aloud, holding up the bag proudly, showing it off. "Then you can have it!" I drop the bag onto the ground, and raise my foot above it. Take this Ryan!

Smash! With a heavy stomp, I break all of the vials and syringes, taking away any opportunities of Ryan getting the upper hand.

"Nooo! You idiot! Look at what you've done you freak!" Ryan roars, as him and his friends start to advance on me. Four of the guys charge at me, like a herd of rinos, so on instinct, I pull out, and extend my staff.

As the first punk throws a punch towards me, I steadily hold my staff, and block his hit. Bam! I hit him on his upper back, but quickly, I roll out of the way as another punk jumps towards me, crashing into my original target. Bam! I feel a rock hit my back, and thats when I notice, the third guy's got a sling shot. Quickly looking for cover, my original opponents get up, and charge me again. Like a snake, I duck and slip in between the two, and once behind both of them, I grab and Bam! crash both guys heads into each others, knocking both out.

Woosh! Another rock passes by me, and the sling shooter keeps on shooting. Luckily though, I dodge and block the rocks with my bow staff, until opportunity arrives. Another thug rushes from behind me, swinging down a knife at me. Taking my attention of the shooter for the moment, I hold my staff firmly behind me, catching the knife as it comes within inches from my back. I let go of my staff, and use all my uper body strength to flip the guy over my shoulder, slamming him into the ground. As more rocks fly my way, I use the knocked out thug as a human shield, as I rush towards the shooter. I drop the guy, and right as the guy loads his sling shot, ready to fire, I run up to him, and send a round house kick to the side of the temple, knocking him out cold. Ooh, that had to hurt.

"So, four down, one more to go..." I say as I slowly approach Ryan, who simply smiles.

"You really thought it would be that easy? That I wouldn't have a plan B? " Ryan smiled victoriously, like if he had already had won.

"Yeah, I did... but I'm still taking you down." I say sternly, as I pick up my staff.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Ryan says threw clenched teeth, now pis*ed off, and sick of playing games. He pulls a syringe out from his pocket, and injects himself, just as I had expected. I knew he would have more.

"Start the process Redbird." I say into my blue tooth, as the drugs take their affect on Ryan.

"I'm on it Sparrow, give me five minutes man, and I'll have this mouse trap ready." Redbird/Dez says from the other side.

"I'm going to kill you, once and for all!" Ryan roars un-humanly. Then, like a mad bull, he makes his way towards me.

"I'm gonna kill you, freak!" Ryan roars un-humanly. Then, like a mad bull on steroids, he quickly makes his way towards me.

Instead of making the same mistake that I have made the last two fights against Ryan, I decided to not fight, but instead, play defense. As Ryan tries tackling me, I dodge his attack by rolling underneath, and away from him. Time to set this plan in motion.

"You're strong, I'll give you that... but! Can you keep up?" I taunt him, before sprinting down the field, towards the entrance to the schools gymnasium. But once I reach the door, the prick known as Ryan, gets a hold on my shoulder. Fiercely, he turns me around with his strong grip, and sends a punch to my face. I pull away just in time, as his hand passes my head. But with his hand still tightly holding me, I go for a new option.

With both hands, I grab Ryans arm, which is holding me, and flip myself over his shoulder. With all my weight holding his arm backwards, Ryan groans, and sends his elbow back hard, hitting my ribs.

Still sore from our last encounters bruises, I try my best to ignore the pain in my ribs. I dash back, giving me enough distance from him to make my next move. I run towards him, and send a flying kick to his chest as he turns around. Bam! Knocking him back far enough so I can make my way inside.

"Redbird, what's the progress concerning our trap?" I whisper as I run through the hallways, making my way into the gymnasium, with Ryan not to far behind, trying to catch up.

"Almost finish, just a few more. Any longer though, and I think I'll pass out." Dez pants on the other side of the line.

"You're doing great, let me know when your finished, okay?" I say, turning the corner.

"Will do." Dez says, and I make it into gym. Ryan runs in after me, and sends a fury of hits towards me. I pull out my staff, and do my best at blocking his hits.

Bam! I block a punch to my gut.

Bam! I block a punch to the head.

Bam! I swing at him, striking him back

"Finished! I'm out of here!" Dez breaths happily. Good.

"Hey thick head," I tease Ryan. "What'ch ya waiting for, come get me meats for brains!" I shout, catching the angered Ryans attention. And like a cat seeing a mouse, he chases me.

Beating him into the boy's locker room, I dash down a row of lockers, and once out of sight, I run over and kick the door the the showers, giving him the idea that I went in there. Steam escapes from the door as it swings back and forth, showing me that Dez did his part.

I hide behind the corner, and place my staff back on my back, waiting for Ryan to take the bait, if he takes the bait...

Bam! Ryan punches me in the gut as he swings around the corner, catching my by surprise. Guess he out smarted me, but the plan can still work. It has to work...

He grabs me by the arms and raises me up. Bam! He slams me against the locker. Owch, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow. Bam! And again. Bam! And again. Bam! He slams me into the locker so hard, that I leave a dent in it as he pulls me back.

With both of his arms holding me, he leaves his chest exposed. I place both of my feet on his chest, and push him back forcefully. Bam! He falls back into a locker, freeing me. Seeing no other way, I make a risky move by entering the showers.

As soon as I'm inside, the humidity hits me harder than I hit the lockers. Instantly, I begin to sweat. With all the showers on, with full blast hot water coming out of them, Ryan enters the room.

"Ready to finish this?" I ask, taking a defensive battle stance. I'm ready, ready to kick his as* once and for all.

"Let's do this." Ryan says, as he runs towards me with both fist clenched. He swings at me, but instead of attacking back, I just stay clear from the hits. He's in the trap, my trap! Now, it's time to play the waiting game. With Ryan using a lot of effort, and energy trying to hit me, I easily evade his hits. He was sweating alot now. Gross! But I noticed something, he's wearing out.

He tries hitting me again, but I dodge again. With his breathing rapid, Ryan tries to catch his breath. Time for payback!

Bam! I punch him in the temple, causing him to stumble back. Bam! Bam! Bam! I hit him rapidly in the chest, where his lungs worked hard to get air. Bam! I step back, and roundhouse kick him hard in the shin, causing him to kneel. I-I've got him! I really got him!

"How? How did you beat me?" he asks, his head hanging low as he stares at ground, taking sharp breaths.

"Because, It's my job, and what I do! Taking down bullies like you is my purpose." I said to him, and that's when it hit me. He's the exact reason I became Sparrow, he bullied Dallas, who tried to escape, causing me to take up the roll as Sparrow. With my reason in front of me, I smile proudly as I let a tear slip. "This is for you, Dallas..." I pray quietly, before Bam! Kicking Ryan in the jaw, sending his head back, and him unconscious.

I dragged him out of the showers, and after collecting and locking up him and his pals in the locker rooms, all unconscious, I leave an anonymous tip to the police from the schools phone. Well, and that takes care of that.  
2 days ago

-One Hour Later-

"You need to find a new ground partner, because this actually sucks." Dez wines as he blasts the AC, use both being sweaty. I pull my mask off and place it on the dash board. I pat him on the shoulder.

"You did great Dez." I try convincing him.

"Thanks, but now I got clean my new shirt." Dez says, as he picks at his soaked shirt. We both let out sighs of releaf as we see the police place Ryans little gang in the back of the cop cars, both of us sitting in Dez's car in the parking lot across from the school.

"So, we got Ryan. What's next on our agenda?" I ask Dez, who smiles happily.

"Let go clean our selves up, then we'll go and get our tuxedo's for prom, since it's next week and we have nothing." Dez points out, which I agree. As he starts to drive, I start to wonder:

What's gonna happen at prom?

* * *

**:D Hope you liked it!**


	26. When I Was Your Man

**Hai! Back with anew chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

I sat at the bottom steps of the stairs as my mom straightened fixed my tie. She wants me to look my sharpest for tonight, because  
tonight's the big night. Yep, prom night. I hadn't even left the house and I knew tonight was going to be bad, I mean, sure I'm eager to  
perform for the first time and all, but something important was missing from tonight, someone important... Ally.

"Honey, you look... Stunning! To think, my little boy's all grownup." my mom cheers happily, as she straightens my collar. She smiles  
proudly as she brushes my hair to the side, like she did when I was  
little. "Perfect."

"Thanks mom," I smile, putting my hand up to stop her before she  
sprays my hair, making it as hard as plastic.

"I'm gonna be late picking up Elizabeth, so thanks mom." I thank her before heading out  
the front door.

I close and lock up the door, and as soon as I turnaround to walk to my car, I nearly wet my pants.

"Austin Moon my boyfriend!" Elizabeth cheers happily, standing three feet away from me. She's wearing a sparkling blue dress, and her hair  
is up in a neat bun. Wait, what the?

"Wait," I stop her.

"What are you doing here? I was suppose to pick you up at your place." I point out, she just smiles.

"Yes." she smiles, her European accent smooth. Oh that's right, my date speaks almost no English period. Right...

"Come on Elly," I call her by her nick name, forcing a smile,  
trying to look at the bright side of things. At least I have a date.  
"We're gonna be late."

I take Elly by the hand and lead her to my red Camaro, being a complete gentleman as I hold the door open for her. I close her door,  
and get in threw my side. I see my mom smiling threw the window as we pull out of the driveway, so I wave good bye to her.

The drive felt awkward. It was completely silent as I drove, Elizabeth watched out the window. Trying to sooth the mood, I listen  
to my Bruno Mars play list. While listening to Grenade, Locked Out of Heaven, It Will Rain, and Cont on me I silently sang along, making the  
drive go faster. At the end of the Lazy Song, I turned off the radio as we pulled into the school parking lot, which is full of cars, and teens escorting their prom dates to the gymnasium.

"Well, we're hear." I say as I park the car in the nearest space. I hop out the car, and soon Elizabeth walks to my side, linking her arm  
around mine. Well, this is gonna be a long night.

As we walk threw the empty hallways, only passing a few dressed upstudents, I start to wonder what my friends will be doing.

"Austin! Over here!" I hear Dez shout as we walk in, him in the  
corner of the room, waving his hand in the air.

"Hey Dez-Woah!" I say shocked. Instead of being dressed in some oddly collored suit, overly padded like he was planning to get the  
other day, he was wearing a nicely sharp black suit.

Must I say, he looked glamorous...

"Nice huh?" Dez smiles, still at a loss of words, I simply nod in agreement.

I feel a nudge to the shoulder, so I turn to my date. "Restroom."  
she points, having to go as she slightly sways back and forth.

"Go ahead." I smile, letting her go. As she walks away, I turn towards Dez, who's trying to get two cups of punch. "Who's that for?"  
I ask, pointing towards the cup of punch.

"My date." Dez smiles sheepishly, his cheeks turning red as I look  
in the direction of his date...

"Trish? You took Trish, how? Why?" I ask both proudly and shocked.

He nods, "Yeah, well... I just asked her because I... kinda... like her." Dez says in almost a whisper, still smiling like  
an idiot. Ah ha, I always kinda knew he had a thing for Trish.

"Wow man, I'm proud of you." I pat him on the shoulder, but my grin slowly fades away. He did exactly what I should have done with  
Ally.

"She's over there.," Dez points to Ally, almost as if he was reading  
my mind. It's an amazing thing how he can read me so easily, and  
that's why he's my best friend.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Dez." I say, he just smiles back as he shoos me  
off.

Nervously, I run my fingers threw my hair as I walk over to Ally, making my hair messy like it usually is. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey Ally," I send a friendly wave as I approach her. My jaw nearly drops as I see her completely. Her hair was tied up, but to lose  
stands of here brown hair hanged of of the side of her face.

She wore an amazing red dress, which fits her amazing figure perfectly. She looks so stunning...

"You look beautiful." I tell he truthfully, she blushes.

"You don't look half bad yourself." she smiles, her beautiful smile.  
I bite my bottom lip as an attempt at hiding my blush.

From behind us, someone clears their throat. "Eh hmm. Hey Austin, Ally," Elliot smiles friendly.

"Trish wanted to see you, Ally" he  
informs her, she smiles and waves goodbye to me as she makes her way towards Trish and Dez, leaving me alone with Elliot.

As I turn to walk away, I feel a hand land on my shoulder.

"Umm, Austin, can I talk to you for a moment." Elliot asks, standing a couple inches taller than me since he's crutches free.

"Okay..." I say a bit unsurely, as I take his hand off of my shoulder.

"Do you like Ally?""Elliot smiles, yet I can tell he's being serious.

I shake my head no. "Um, not like that, no!" I say nervously.  
Elliot thinks for a second before nodding.

"Okay... So, can you please just leave her alone for me tonight, you can have your girl," he says, pointing towards Elizabeth who's wandering around. "And I'll keep mine."

What did he just say?

"Excuse me, but I'll hang out with Ally all night if I want to, and who says she's your girl?" I snap, getting a little too close to Elliot's face.

"I did, and no you're not. I'm the one who was brave enough to ask  
her." Elliot barks, placing his hands on my chest and pushing me back.

"Don't get on my bad side, just because your Ally's friend doesn't  
mean I'm afraid to kick your blonde-" He pushes me again.

I interrupt him though. "Wow, I'm so scared you pushed me." I mock him.

"Please, is that all you got." I taunt him as he raises a fist, but as soon as I say that, he freezes.

"Is everything okay?" Ally asks as she walk over to Elliot and I, sending us both warning glances.

"Everything's just dandy," I lie, patting Elliot roughly on the back.  
"Just fine."

Ally turns towards Elliot. "Yep, just messing around with each other." Elliot lies, placing his hand back on my shoulder, jabbing his  
thumb hard into my shoulder. I hold back a wince of pain as I bite my lip.

"Okay..., well then, they'll be ready for you to perform in thirty minutes. Do you have the song?" Ally asks, I nod as I reach into my jackets inner pocket, grabbing the letter, which sat behind my phone.

"Got it!" I cheer, ready to open it. Ally smiles proudly, but then  
Elliot speaks.

"Would you like to dance?" Elliot asks, Ally gladly accepts. Darn it!

I find Elizabeth, and by being a nice prom date, I take her to the dance floor.

We dance close to Ally and Elliot, me keeping a close eye on the two until I see its fifteen minutes until show time. Just enough time to learn Ally's song. I explain to Elizabeth what I'm  
doing, and leave her behind while I make my way back stage, with the  
letter in my hand.

"Okay, let's check this out!" I say as I eagerly rip into the  
letter, revealing a torn out page from Ally's diary:

Dear Diary,  
Today was another bad day, I got picked on by Tilly again, she said  
I was a loser, and everyone I cared about would leave me, like my mom,  
and Austin. After thinking about Austin, I called him. But there was  
one thing I just couldn't muster in myself to say, so I wrote this  
song...

-20 Minutes Later-

"And now performing for his very first time, everyone, give a great round of applause for... Austin Moon!" the announcer introduces  
me, so I suck up any worries and make my way on stage, guitar in hand.

"Hi everyone," a few people clap, some other kids "boo" me. But I don't care. "This song was written by a very special friend of mine,  
Ally, I dedicate this song to you, because it's true." I reveal, as I  
lightly start strumming my guitar.

_ "Last summer we met._

_ We started as friends._

_ I can't tell you how it all happened."_

I sing, my eyes scanning the crowd, looking for Ally. I see her in  
the back smiling at me, so I smile right back at her.

_ "The autumn - it came._

_ We were never the same._

_ Those nights everything felt like magic."_

I continue singing my heart out, and people start slow dancing  
together. My heart almost stops when I see Elliot ask Ally something,  
she smiles and accepts. Both of them make their way to the dance floor, and I'm half tempted to stop.

_ "And I wonder if you miss me too._

_ If you don't, it's the one thing I wish that you knew."_

I take a breath in, as Ally and Elliot begin to dance. I look into  
Ally's eyes as I continue singing.

_ "I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._

_ I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._

_ I think about you every moment, ever day of my life._

_ You're on my mind all the time. It's true."_

As I look at Ally, Elliot turns her back towards me and sends me an  
evil look over Ally's shoulder. I have to do this, for Ally.

_ "How long 'til we quit pretending._

_ What we have is never ending._

_ Oh, oh, oh._

_ If all we are just a moment,_

_ Don't forget me because I won't and_

_ I can't help myself._

_ I think about you. Ooh, ooh._

_ I think about you. Ooh."_

I get ready to finish it, and that's when I notice Dez dancing with  
Trish. He sends me a thumbs up, and I smile back.

"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you every moment, every day of my life.

You're on my mind all the time. It's true."

Here it comes, now time for the ending.

"I think about you, you, you, you, you."

As I sing the last line, Dez kisses Trish. But then, Elliot dips  
Ally, leaning in, and kisses her...

The crowd cheers loudly, but I didn't care. I spun on my heels, and  
quickly made my way to the nearest exit.

"Austin, hold up!" I hear Dez running behind me, but I don't stop. "Austin!"

"What?!" I snap, yelling at my best friend. "What do you possibly want Dez?!" he seemed hurt, but I kept going on with my rant.

"I lost her, I lost Ally. That's the only reason I came here, was to tell her how I feel. But now, she's with Elliot, and not me!"

"Is it always about you, Austin? I just came to talk-"

"And where is that getting you?"

"God Austin, can't you see your problem!" he shouts, more serious than I've ever seen him. "You're stuck up, cocky! And just because you were too chicken to ask her out sooner, and lost your chance, doesn't mean you can blow up. Even if you were with Ally, what kind of relationship would you truly have? Huh? It would be full of Secrets, you being him!" Sparrow.

"Dez-"

"Don't 'Dez' me; you can be him all you want. But what you haven't  
learned yet Austin is that it takes a lot more than a costume and  
skills to be a hero. It takes trust, respect, and responsibility. So until you learn any of those traits, you can forget about me helping you out, and you can forget about me being your friend!" he snaps, leaving  
me alone in the hallway.

"Oh God..." I scorn myself, finally realizing my mistakes. What  
kind of person am I, to say what I said to Dez, and now, he's gone.  
I walk to my car, and hop in. I didn't feel like driving, so I just stayed in the parking lot.

"Maybe some good old music can clear my mind.." I say, starting up  
the radio, were it continues my Bruno Mars play list, the next song  
being When I Was Your Man... Of course.

"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down

'Cause my heart breaks just a little when I hear your name"

The radio continued playing, I silently cried into the steering wheel.

"It all just sounds like, oooooh

Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize

That I should have bought you flowers

And held your hand

Should have gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

'Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancing

But she's dancing with another man"

Maybe if I did stuff differently, I wouldn't have been in this situation. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a brunette pass by, and enter the passenger door. Ally... No, just Elizabeth..

"My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways

'Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life.

Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ooh

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes"

I let out a sigh as I relate to the song, but then unexpectedly, Elizabeth leans over, cupping my cheeks as she kisses me...

_ "It all just sounds like, oooooh_

_ Umm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_ That I should have bought you flowers_

_ And held your hand_

_ Should have gave you all my hours_

_ When I had the chance_

_ Take you to every party_

_ 'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_ Now my baby's dancing_

_ But she's dancing with another man"_

I push Elizabeth away, I'm just not that type of guy. Her sweet smile soon turns twisted, and sinister. That's when she jabbed the syringe in me. Drugging me...

"Although it hurts"

The needle made me nearly pass out, so I quickly pull it out of my  
stomach. It hurt so bad...

"I'll be the first to say that

I was wrong, ohh"

I was wrong about everything, my attitude, my persona, but mostly Elizabeth...

"Oh, I know I'm probably much too late

To try and apologize for my mistakes"

I wanted to call for help, all my help was already gone, Ally, Dez...

"But I just want you to know"

Elizabeth puts a wet rag over my face, probably chloroform. As I slowly pass out, I just wish Dez, and Ally knew that, I'm sorry...

_ "I hope he buys you flowers_

_ I hope he holds your hand_

_ Gives you all his hours_

_ When he has the chance_

_ Takes you to every party_

_ 'Cause I remember you loved to dance_

_ Do all the things I should have done_

_ When I was your man_

_ Do all the things I should have done_

_ When I was your man..."_

* * *

**AHHHH! Hope You Guys Liked it! We'll update soon! Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally or When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars or I Think About You by Ross Lynch**


	27. Gone in the Blink of an Eye

** AHHH 100 Reviews, you guys are flippin awesome! So we're back with a new chapter. Be ready for us to BLOW your mind. :D hope you like it.**

* * *

I smiled happily as Austin sang the last line to I Think About You, the song I had written about him in freshman year. Everything seemed so perfect, here I was, dancing with Elliot, who seemed more better than ever when he got his leg cast removed, and dropped the crutches, while Austin, my best friend and secret crush sang the song I made,admitting my feelings towards him.

Everything, seemed perfect.

"I think about you, you, you, you, you." Austin finished, but then  
unexpectedly, Elliot dips, and lays a kiss on my lips; instantly I get up, and push him away.

"Elliot, what was that?" I snap, but then soften my tone once I see what's going on. "I-I'm sorry Elliot, but I only think of you as a  
friend, a brother even." He released his soft grip on me, letting me go completely.

"What?" His face looked confused, frustrated, and angry as he spoke.  
"But why did you accept then?"

"Because Elliot, we were going as friends. Just friends." I say the last part in almost a whisper as I look towards the ground.

"It's because of Austin, isn't it?!" his eyes showed jealously as he angrily pointed to the stage where Austin once stood. Where did he go?  
"Alright then, go have fun with blondie, I'm leaving..." Elliot sad, less mad, but still heart broken. He stormed off into the crowd of  
people cheering for Austin, disappearing completely. Oh no...

Trying to now focus on where my blonde best friend is, I looked  
around everywhere in the gym, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I  
needed to tell him how I feel.

"Austin?" I asked repeatedly as I walked threw large crowds of other  
students. Still nothing.

As soon as I see the two, I race towards Dez and Trish. But for some reason, Dez looked really upset. Weird, normally he's the happy one.

"Hey Trish, Dez? Have you guys seen Austin? I can't find him  
anywhere." I ask worriedly.

"Oh, that guy. He's probably in the parking lot listening to Bruno  
Mars or something, but you shouldn't waste your time on him." Dez said  
coldly.

Gee, what the heck happened between the two of them? Whatever it is, I hope they make up soon. I thank Dez before leaving. I push my way  
through the crowded gym, and stumble into the hall, and out the main entrance.

Once out of the school, I see Austin's car, so I race towards it.  
Weird? The front doors are wide open, and all of Austin's things are in the car, like his cell phone and wallet. I look around to see if he's  
simply walking around, but he's nowhere in sight. I go to the driver's side, and find an empty syringe on the ground, with slight drag marks  
on the leather seat.

He's been kidnapped...

Fumbling, I reach into my bag, and pull out my cell phone, and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the responder asked.

"H-He's gone! I need to report a kidnapping." I say worriedly, as I  
continue looking around.

"Okay, who?" my eyes begin to water, and it becomes hard for me to speak.

"Austin Moon. Son of Commissioner Mike Moon, and Detective Mimi Moon. Uh, his car is here, there is an empty syringe on the ground, and cloth oh what I think is chloroform, and there are slight drag marks." I begin to cry as I go over everything. Why Austin? Out of the billions of people in the world, why'd it have  
to be him.

"Okay Ma'am, what is your location?"

"Marino High School." I say quickly.

"The police are on their way." I thank her then hang up the phone, and run back inside to tell Dez and Trish.

"Dez! Trish!"

They turned around, and faced me. The tears began spilling out of my eyes even more once I realized I had to break the bad news.

"He's gone! Austin, h-he's been kidnapped, and I just called the police,but I-" I started sobbing, so Trish came over and hugged me.

Dez paled a bit. " This is all my fault... Oh god, if I didn't yell at him. If I didn't leave him there alone-" Dez was shocked, but  
before he could go on, Trish joined in.

"Dez, don't start it. Austin wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Did anyone else go outside after you and Austin's fight?" Trish asked,  
and now the sirens to the cop cars could be heard.

"I- I don't- Elizabeth!" he said, remembering that she saw Austin last.

I pulled away from Trish and wiped the tears out my eyes, anger now replacing my sadness. I turned on my heels, and looked around for the annoying girl, but she's gone. I ask around, but everyone I ask has no idea where she is. If she has anything to do with Austin's  
disappearance,

I will break her face into a million pieces, and then I wouldn't have to hear her say 'Austin Moon, my boyfriend' again.

"Austin moon, my boyfriend." I heard.

Speak of the Devil...

Using my head, I grab my cell phone out of my purse, and drop it  
purposely on the hard ground, breaking it apart. I reach down and pull  
out of the broken phone, a small chip. Perfect.

I went out into the hall, where Elizabeth was talking to a couple  
guys. I walk up to her, and I grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged  
her outside.

"Where's Austin you two faced freak?!" I ask, my blood now boiling.

"Austin Moon... my boyfriend?" she asks innocently, but then I  
recognize her accent. She's Russian.

Good thing I paid attention in Foreign language arts class, because  
I know Russian because of it.

"Skazhi mne, gde Ostin , ili ya slomayu tebe. Tak chto prosto  
govorit' po-angliyski , kak ya znayu, ty. mozhesh'" (Tell me where  
Austin is, or I will break you. So just speak English, like I know you  
can.)

"Ooh, somebody's smart." she grabs my hand and squeezes hard. "Too bad though, because you'll never find him." she smiles. I throw a lousy punch to her face, but she easily dodges it, my hand going over her shoulder. Bam! Like a pro, she kicks me back, and I fall to the  
ground. "Good luck finding your blonde boyfriend, lover girl." she laughs in a perfect english accent. She then walks over and hops onto  
somebody's nice silver motorcycle. She hot wires it and speeds out of the schools parking lot.

I get off my butt, and race towards my car, driving home as fast as my car will let me. Once home, I raced into my room, and locked the  
door before my dad could come in. I got onto the floor, and reached for my laptop under my bed. I opened my laptop, and found the  
coordinates for my cell phones tracker. Perfect! I then run into my closet, and reach far in the back, grabbing my locked up chest. I  
unlock it, and pull out my leather stray kitties uniform, and put it on. I lace up my steel toed boots, and attach my silver hatchet to my  
side. I place my domino mask on my mask, and look myself over in the mirror.

I'm not Pure Kitty anymore. I promised myself after what happened  
that I wouldn't be. I need a new identity...

** FLASHBACK:**

_ "I want nothing to do with you guys anymore! Or this evil clan!" I_  
_yelled angrily, Wicked Kitty stood in the back, tears streaming down_  
_her cheeks._

_ "You can't leave, Ally. You can't walk out on your own destiny!"_  
_Killer kitty said, clutching tightly onto her hatchet. "Things don't_  
_work like that here."_

_ "Watch me." I said, as I turned around to leave. She grabbed my_  
_wrist tightly as she held her hatchet high above her head, I jerked it_  
_away, and Bam! kicked her in the stomach._

_ She was about to lunge at me, but Queen Kitty stopped her, and I ran_  
_off. But the Queens words stuck in my head. "Let her go. She'll be_  
_back, they always come back..."_

** REALITY:**

Remembering my junior high Halloween outfit, I ran into my closet and  
grabbed the main part of my costume:

The leather red hood...

**Third Person's POV**

Totally bummed out, Elliot found his way back to his old house. He would go on walks with Ally, and when they would, Ally would always  
show him to his old home.

Even though he didn't remember it, the house always seemed familiar to him. It was his only option, he couldn't go back to Ally's house,  
things would just be to awkward between the two of them after tonight.

After the long walk to his house, he thought about everything. He wasn't mad at Ally, or Austin, he was just mad at himself for ruining  
their friendship.

If only things would change...

Elliot walked up the long driveway, up too the old home, which was surrounded by trees, it being the only house within the square mile.  
He sucked in a deep breath as he knocked on one of the tall wooden double doors, prepared to come face to face with the woman he learned  
to be his grandmother.

Surprisingly, the door creaked open when Elliot knocked. "What the heck...?" Elliot wondered aloud, knowing that something was not right.

"Hello, grandma." Elliot called as he walked into the large house, looking into the large home. Once he found himself in the family room,  
he found the elderly woman asleep, with her head hanging back.

"Grandma..." Elliot said softly, as he touched her shoulder, her  
cold shoulder...

"Grandma!" Elliot shouted, he shock the woman's shoulders, causing her to face him. "What the- Grandma!"

He stumbled back in pure shock, falling on to the coffee table.

The bullet hole, right in between her forehead was enough to make the boy almost pass out. But then, he remembered...

His father...

His father was killed the exact same way, followed by his mother. He remembered, he remembered everything...

Every traumatizing event in his life shot back into him like a bullet, causing him to mentally break.

"Nooooo!" Elliot screamed. "Not again!" every traumatizing event played there in his mind as if for the first time, breaking him more and  
more.

"Well look who it is, just the guy I wanted to kill." The darkly dressed man said as he walked into the room, machete in hand.

"Are you ready to die boy?"

"I've never been more ready in my life..." Elliot whispered, grabbing a shared of glass from the broken coffee table. He stood proudly, glass held tightly in hand.

Ready to fight for his life...

He then fell to his knees...

The Phantom had already taken, his life...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Hope we blew your mind, if not..hope you still liked it. Review and Review!**


	28. Three Days

**Hey, we are back with another chapter! Disclaimer: We do not own Austin and Ally!( If only..)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Three days... It's been three days since my kidnapping.

Three days of guilt.

Three days of worry.

Three days of pain.

Three days of listening.

Three days of watching.

Three days of learning. Over the past three days, I've learned alot.  
I've learned that no matter what, I'm not unstoppable. I can bleed. I can hurt. I can cry...

I've also learned not to take things for granted. Like friends, family, and freedom...

But most importantly, I've remembered how to survive:

**FLASHBACK:**

_I stood tiredly in the middle of the plastic mats, my arms more sore than ever as I used them to block the blows from Jacks wooden staff._

_Bam! "Ouch!" I cry as I drop to the ground. I slipped up, and Jack got another good hit, this time hitting my side._

_"I see absolutely no purpose in this." I groan as I get back up, taking my twelfth major hit tonight. A fourteen year old can only take_  
_so much._

_"I've taught you alot Austin." Jack says as he takes his stance._

_"How to read your opponent, how to know when to run and when to fight. The whole purpose of this challenge is not only to learn how to dodge a hit, but how to take one too." he swings the staff fast at me, Bam! hitting my arm, but I grab it._

_"See, your learning, but never be so blind with such a small victory." and with that said, he sweeps me off my feet, causing me to_  
_crash into the ground._

_"Ooh, you okay? You fell pretty hard. We can take a break if-"_

_"No." I cut him off, rubbing my sore arms. "I can handle it."_

**REALITY:**

My whole body felt sore, as I sat in the barely lit room, tied to a wooden chair, and handcuffed at the same time. But I could handle it.

This absolutely sucks...

"How much longer do we keep the brat?" a thug, who I have learned to be named Earl, asked his partner from outside the door that kept me  
from my freedom.

"Eh, boss says four more days until he makes the offer, but luckily we'll kill him anyway on the sixth day." Betty said in a New Jersey  
like accent.

"Good.." Earl replied, almost sounding cheerful.

While my little "stay" I've figured out by small hints in the local thugs conversations that Edd Salantro, the guy my mom has been collecting evidence against, has had his gang kidnap me so my mom will drop the charges, but they still plan to kill me. Now normally, if an average teenager heard this, they would be scared for their life. But I've remembered to fear nothing.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Jack, I think I'm gonna fall!" I said as I tried climbing on to the mall's roof, only to regret it halfway up._

_"Oh come on, you can do it. Just pretend your climbing a tree with a girl you like... like Ally." he brings up, and for a second I feel better, until I look back down twenty feet below._

_"Jack, I-I can't... I'm afraid!" I admit, feeling myself losing strength in my arms._

_"Don't be! The only thing you should ever fear is fear itself, FDR_  
_didn't say that for nothing!" he chuckles. _

_How can he chuckle at a time like this?!_

_"I'm afraid of dying. It doesn't sound that pleasant." I say, trying_  
_to tighten my grip in a metal rod._

_"Don't fear death, welcome it! People die everyday, and you can't_  
_avoid it. So when your time comes, accept it." _

_How can he say that to his own cousin? _

_"Until then, don't sweat it!"_

_For some reason after he said that, all my worries left. With ease, I scaled the side of the mall, and met Jack on the top._

_"Congrats Austin, you're still alive!" he came at me with a smile and open arms, I grabbed him by the collar and pointed at him._

_"Are you insane? That was... Awesome! Not only have you helped my lose my weird fear of umbrellas, but my fear of fear too? You're awesome!" I hugged Jack, because for the first time in life, I felt fearless..._

REALITY:

Being fearless helps, because I'm sure if I wasn't, I would have been scared to death.

I've also found out that Elizabeth has been a fake the whole time. Not only was her accent fake, but her face too. It was a mask! Weird  
right?

I was grateful that I had left my suit at Dez's place to be fixed, since it had a few rips. Surely if I had it on me, they would have  
found out my secret.

I sat in on the wooden chair, only in my boxers and undershirt, which sucked since it was freezing in here. But no matter how cold it  
got, I couldn't lose hope.

Because hope is all I have left...

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Jack, what if I can't do it? What if I can't protect my friends_  
_from others?" I asked worriedly as I sat on his porch, for the last_  
_time._

_"Austin, what ever happens... happens. Okay? When you go back to Miami, do what you think is right, but never put yourself down." Jack_  
_said to me, sending me a stern smile. _

_He's always been like an older brother to me, helping me out and giving me advice._

_ "And, even if you do find yourself losing a battle, you can never lose hope. Okay?"_

_I nod to him. "Okay."_

**REALITY:**

"We have a break in, I repeat, we have a break in!" I heard over the radio.

Maybe that's hope, calling my name.

"How bad is the situation?" Earl asked, standing in front of my door.

"Level five man, whoever this is means-ahhhhhhhhh!" the guy on the  
other line screams in pain before the line goes dead.

"Carlos? Carlos respond!" Earl seemed worried, and a bit tense at hearing the situation was a "Level five", which clearly wasn't good,  
considering that it made the 6'6 guard shake in his boots...

Maybe now's my chance...

I use all my strength to rock the chair from side to side, until it  
finally falls over. Crash! the wooden chair breaks apart, alerting  
Earl.

"What the?" he turns around and comes at me. Knowing I have to move fast, I slip my handcuffed hands from my back, under my legs, getting  
them to the front.

Swoosh! Earl sends a kick to my head, but with both hands I catch  
it, and twist. Crack!

"Ahhh!" Earl groans as he falls to his knees. I swing both hands up,  
knocking him in the jaw. Bam!

He seemed fazed, but any moment now, he was bound to get up, so I had to finish him. I got on my feet, and stumbled my way too him,  
since I am walking for the first time in days. Once behind the beast, I threw both of my arms over his shoulders, and forcefully pulled  
back, as I choked him out with the chain that connected the cuffs.

After a couple of minutes, I let go of him. Thump! He landed face first on the cold concrete ground, out cold.

"Earl, where are you? We need as much back up as we-" another dead  
line. I reach into the giants pockets and found the key. Yes!

I undid my cuffs, and for the first time in days, I felt free.

"Somebody! Help!" another voice screamed over the walkie talkie.  
Gosh, who ever my savior is, sure is brutal. I grabbed the key to the  
door and unlocked it. Big mistake...

Betty stood in the doorway, blood staining her shirt as she fell forward into the room, revealing the machete wielding villain I have  
learned to hate.

"Oh come on! You're saving me? I thought you hated me?" I ask the  
Phantom, who simply points his bloody- Okay! Enough with the machete!

"I'm not here to save you, you idiot. I just came by to collect your  
head." he tells me as he slowly advances on me.

"But why, I'm not a bully? I'm actually against it." I point out,  
but he just kept coming at me, so I backed up. I'm not in the physical condition to fight him.

"Oh, I'm very aware of you being against it," he said, I raise my eyebrow.

The last thing he says in almost a whisper, just loud enough for me to hear. "... Sparrow."

No, how did he find out?!

I stumble back and hit the wall in total shock.

"It was easy to find out. I mean, sure both of you have different covers, but inside you share the same book, pictures, and words..." I froze up, and couldn't  
move. I don't know why, I just couldn't...

"Prepare to die." he holds his machete like a bat ready to swing at my neck, but then...

Tink! Tink! Tink! he stops. He turns around, and that's when I notice  
throwing stars stuck in the back of his coat.

And a girl in a red hood...

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! Hope you guys liked it. :D**


	29. Saved by the Girl in Red

**HI! Back with yet another chapter! Its filled with complete EPICNESS! Hope you like it!**

* * *

I scoped out the warehouse from a neighboring roof, studying my enemies, who are well armed.

Three days ago I got this location after tracking Elizabeth.

Patience was important though, because calling the cops would result in them swarming the place, and Austin would surely take a bullet to  
the head, and running in there cluelessly would get us both killed.

So for now, patience was my ally.

"What the?" I wondered aloud as I saw a dark figure on the roof. I zoomed in with my binoculars, and once the fuzzy image cleared, I saw  
a familiar metal skull mask...

"The Phantom!" I growled, knowing how he could ruin my plan. Plus my hatred towards the killer has grown since he killed Elliot, who didn't deserve to die. I wanted revenge on the monster, because not only did he kill Elliot, but his grandma too, then he burnt the house down!

I grabbed tightly onto a tightrope I had set up the day prior. Good, it's ready. I used my hatchet and hooked onto the line, as I swung in.  
I rolled onto the rooftop, and dashed towards the door the Phantom  
left open.

"Gotta go faster!" I told myself as I bolted down the stairs, following a trail of screaming, blood, and bodies, until I  
reached a room. Austin's room...

As I turned the corner, I placed a throwing star in between each of my fingers on my right hand, ready to throw. I made my way into the  
room, and saw him ready to hurt Austin, my Austin!

Tink! Tink! Tink! I threw the stars into his back, catching his attention. Good.

The phantom turned and looked at me. I stood against him, ready to  
attack. "Little Red? Well, this should be intresting."

He lunges at me with his machete; Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh! I arched  
back and dodge his fast paced swings. Bam! I did a back- hand spring  
kicking the machete out of his hands.

I noticed Austin in the corner, in an undershirt, and his truck  
boxers. I found myself staring at his arms-Now's not the time, Ally!

The phantom pulls out a dagger from his utility belt, and threw them  
at me. Tink! Tink! Tink! With each throw of his knives, I would  
counter with a throwing star. Everything seemed to be going good, but  
I'm still a bit rusty. I slightly moved out the way, but it wasn't  
enough, the dagger plunged right into my shoulder. I winced, but  
maintained myself. I have to save Austin, and myself. I run towards  
the Phantom, jump at him, so my legs wrapped around  
his neck, I twisted around for me to bring him down into the ground.  
Bam! I pulled the dagger out, and thrust it into his leg.

He lets out a small growl as he tried pulling out the dagger, but now I was too  
blinded in rage.

I held my hatchet high above my head, and struck down. Crack! My hatchet broke through his metal mask, and hit the side  
of his face.

"Ahhh! You brat!" he barked, Bam! kicking me off of him, I land on  
my back, but quickly recover and take my stance. He gets up, blood  
running down the open slash in his mask. I run over to him, and send a  
fury of kicks and punches, until he finale collapses.

"Lets go pretty boy." I grabbed Austin's hand, and took a run for it  
out the room.

We raced down the long grayish corridor.

As we ran,I heard footsteps approaching us from behind. The Phantom. I guided  
Austin to the stairwell, and quickly closed the steel door.

I locked the door, and Austin helped me block it by handling me a metal pipe that was laying next to the wholly wall, so I used it and blocked the door.

"Thanks." He said. I kept my hood over my eyes, it shadowing my face  
to protect my identity.

"You can thank me later. We just need to focus on getting you out of  
here." I muttered as I peak out the small glass piece in the middle of  
the door.

I really hope he doesn't recognize my voice.

He nodded, andyawned as he sat on a step, trying to catch his breath. All this  
running must be tiring him out.

Crash! The Phantom's fist crashed threw the small window in the door  
as he worked at the handle. I readied a star, but then I heard them.

"Well looky what we got hear, the trouble maker... light him up boys!" it was from outside the door, the thugs must have caught up  
with the Phantom, who still violently worked at opening the door.

Oh God...

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bullets shot threw the door, flying threw like if  
the door was made of butter.

I grab Austin by the arm, and tug him back away from the door. I tried pulling him up the steps to the  
stairs, but he just froze.

We both watched in shock as the bullet fire died down, and the Phantom's limp arm slowly slide out of the door.  
He- he was dead...

The Phantom is dead...

"I have to know who he was!" Austin cried like his life depended on it. "I need too!"

"We can't! We gotta go!" I say as I forcefully pull him, he gives in, and we make our way up the stairwell.

We walked up the stairwell, footsteps behind us. We need to make it  
to the roof, it's are only exit.

We made it to the door, so I tried opening it.

Locked. Crash! I hit the lock with my hatchet, and the lock wasn't a problem anymore. I had a quesy feeling in my stomach as  
we stepped on to the roof.

The lights flickered on and off, as we walked down to the center of the roof, suddenly, out of the shadows, a  
group of thugs stepped out, more and more thugs suddenly appear from behind them, completely surrounding us. It's never easy, is it?

"So... what do we do now?" Austin asked me in a whispered tone.

I smiled. "We fight..." I whispered back, Austin nods, him and I  
stood in our fighting stances. There were exactly five men, and five  
women.

I reached into my black pouched belt, and pull out five throwing stars.

I won't attack, until they do...

One of them pulled out a gun, and pointed it at us. "Easy kill." the  
woman chuckled.

Before her finger could pull the trigger, I threw a star at the gun  
and hit it; I dashed at her and ducked down, Bam! sending my foot  
flying up under her chin. I swept her feet from under her.

I pulled out two more throwing stars, and threw them into the legs of two other  
girls.

Three down, two to go. They both surrounded me; I grabbed my hatchet.

One of them threw a punch; I ducked, and sent the back end of the  
hatchet to the bottom of her ribs.

She then left many openings. I struck her with my hatchet, more than once.

When she crouched over, the final blow was to her head, I swung my hatchet, Bam! and  
smacked the side of her head.

I noticed the other one reaching for her walkie talkie and her gun. I grabbed my hatchet and a star, and threw  
it at both items.

Her walkie-talkie completely flew out of her hands and smashed onto  
the wall.

Her gun flew back, out of reach. I sent her a little grin,  
Bam!and punched her in the nose. I looked down, as the blood came  
rushing out of her nose.

Oops, didn't mean to hit her that hard.

I looked back at Austin, to see all the guys were out cold, and he was panting, while his hands were on his knees.

Dang, I guess it must have been an adrenaline rush or something.

I pulled my hatchet out the wall, and hooked it back into the side  
strap on my belt. Suddenly, more thugs came bursting out of the  
stairwell, guns ready until...

A helicopter from above shone it's light on us.

"FREEZE! IT'S THE POLICE, DON'T MOVE, OR WE WILL SHOOT!" they warned, all the guys  
dropped their guns.

Police swarmed on to the roof, leaving a reasonable distance between  
all of us.

Police cars swarmed the outside of the building. Great...

"Wait! She saved my life." Austin pleaded as a cop approached me,  
cuffs in hand.

He turned to me, his brown eyes glowing at me.

"Can I know who you are?"

"Red Riding Hood." I tell him, before getting onto my tippy toes, and  
planting a small kiss on his cheek...

"Gotta go!"

I ran to the edge of the building and got ready to jump as officers ran towards me.

I looked back at Austin, who was staring right back at me. I sent him a half salute, half wave, and leaned back, diving off the building.

While falling, I pull my hatchet in half, revealing a tight rope in between.

I throw the hatchet at a window, it grabs on, and I swing into the lower level. I retrieve my hatchet, and sprint down the hallway.

I'm on the second floor, I'll live...

Crash! I break through the window, and land on the ground, rolling into place before disappearing into the night...

And Red Riding Hood, is born...

* * *

**Hope you loved it! :D Review please.**


	30. My Hero

**Hey guys, new chapter hope you like it! Disclaimer: we do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

** "**This is really awesome, Dez." I tell him, more than happy to take  
a walk with my best friend, who I thought I wouldn't see again after  
prom.

"Yeah..." Dez agreed. "It sure is."

It felt good, just walking down the steet with my best friend, Dez,  
taking in the peace and relaxation for the first time this week.  
Because honestly, this week has been anything but peaceful.

After being saved by the mysterious Red Riding Hood, who I plan to  
look into, I was transported to the police station, where they put me  
on extreme lock down. The first one to visit me, was shockingly my  
dad. He said he was proud of me for staying strong, and making it  
threw the hard times being held captive. And for the first time in  
years, he cried. He sobbed about how worried he was. Yeah, you got  
that right, Mike Moon cried. Shocker. It really felt like... he  
cared.

My mom though was even more of a mess. She felt guilty for my  
kidnapping, and was worried sick. It felt horrible, every time she  
looked at me, her guilty look and teary eyes would appear. I didn't  
want that.

And for Edd Salantro, he was proven guilty and responsible for my  
kidnapping, and is now sitting in a jail cell, where he belongs.

But out of the whole week, one thing haunted me the most...

The Phantom...

His death was so brutal, and in all honesty, I didn't want his  
death. I wanted him to rot behind bars and die of old age, not dying  
from multiple gunfire wounds. Him dying didn't make since for some  
reason, like if it wasn't right. I've always had this gut feeling  
about him, planning his next attack, but my gut just couldn't drop it.  
Maybe it's my instinct, or sixth sense, knowing something is off...

"So... What exactly happened?" Dez asked, hands in his pockets as  
we walked down the streets. I couldn't see any of my friends while in  
lock down, so as soon as I got out, Dez insisted that we went out on a  
walk. We had teary apologies, and made up with eachother, putting prom  
behind us. It felt like old times.

"Well, I was held captive for three days, in a cold cell in only my  
undershirt, and boxers, with very little access to food and water. The  
guards started calling for help on their walkie talkies. That's when I  
knew something was up. " I explain as I walked down the road with  
Dez.

He looks up to me. "What was up?" he asked, so I continued on.

"They were being attacked, so I took it as an opportunity, I broke the  
wooden chair I was tied too, and knocked out the guard, getting his  
key and unlocking my handcuffs. Then the Phantom showed up, he broke  
into my holding chamber. And get this! He knew who I was, Dez. He  
found out I was... Sparrow." at that, Dez gasped, and I nodded. "I  
don't know how he found out, but he did. And just as he was about to  
get ready to kill me, Red Riding Hood came and threw throwing stars at  
him, which caught his attention. Then all of a sudden, he lunged at  
her with his machete, and she did a back hand spring, and dodged his  
fast paced swings. Then he pulled out his daggers, everyone he threw,  
she would counter it with a shuriken, but she got wounded. He got her  
on the shoulder-"

"Austin- are you going to explain the whole fight to me? And who's Red  
Riding Hood?"

"Well that was a bit harsh," I joke with Dez as we turn down the  
corner. "And Red Riding Hood, she was just... awesome."

"What did she look like?" Dez asked curiously.

"Well, she wore a full black body suit, fully padded. Um, cool black  
steel toe boots with red laces. And she wore a red hood and domino  
mask, hiding her face pretty well as she lt her brown hair with blonde  
highlights hang out the side. She was pretty awesome though, and she  
really could fight. She's somebody I would consider working with."

"Oh? Really, like partners?" Dez raises his eye brow.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Well then... It's good that you're okay though." Dez brought up. I  
couldn't agree anymore.

"I'm glad too." I agree, but then something comes to mind. "I need to  
talk to Ally, to clear things up."

"Austin, I know you like her and everything, but... Trying to steal  
her heart, may not be the best option right now. Especially after what  
happened to Elliot, all she needs for right now, is for you to be a  
good friend." He said patting my back.

"I know..." I say while pouting.

"Come on, let's go back to your place." He says. So we head over to my house.

We walk back to my house, and Dez held opened the front door for me,  
and as soon as I get in the house, I'm surrounded by friends and  
family. Everyone I know is here; Ally, my mom, my dad, Trish, Dez,  
Megan, and Mr. Dawson. But why?

"Welcome back!" everyone cheered together. "And Happy Birthday!" They yelled.

"Aw, thanks guys." I said, really happy with my surprise. "You shouldn't have."

"Don't be silly dear, it's the least we could do since-" I stopped  
her as she stated to get teary eyed, wrapping her into a hug. As soon  
as I let go, one by one, everyone else smottered me in a hug. After  
are little hug fest, my mom led me to the table, and sat me down, and  
dropped down a dish of Chocolate Chip Pancakes. Now "Flipping" Way!

"THANK YOU!" I said, truly happy. "Best present a boy could ask for."

"Well, you're a man now son," my dad patted my shoulder. "I'm proud of  
you." he said, and that's when I knew... he cared.

I sat there, and practically inhaled my pancakes. Then I was attack  
with gifts, getting a new guitar, a new laptop, and tickets to a  
Maroon 5 concert. Best Birthday Ev-ahh!

Ally walked over to me, while I was shoving the last pancake in my  
mouth. "Hey Austin, can you come with me for a moment?" Ally asked  
nervously, so I nodded, swallowing down the rest of my pancake, then  
following her into the guest room.

She went into the closet, and pulled out a small box and handed it  
to me "Ally, you didn't have to get me anything." I told her  
truthfully.

She shook her head. "I know, but I wanted you to have this." I  
opened the box to reveal a necklace. It was silver, it had the shape  
of a treble clef cut out of it, and if you looked closely you could  
see the words: My Hero, on it.

"I have the other part, I got you this because we're best friends,  
and you got the bigger part because you're the one that holds me, and  
keeps me upright, my structure, and most of all Austin, you're my  
hero."

She wrapped her arms around me in a hug, and I hugged her right  
back, smiling like an idiot. I felt more pride then I did when I took  
Ryan down, or when I saved Megan. I felt more pride because the girl  
who meant the most to me, told me that.

She told me I'm her hero...

* * *

**Aww, the fluffiness. :D**


	31. Rejected!

**Sorry for the long delay. School started on monday, Todd got sick, but he's okay now :) Well, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Today was the first time in weeks that I was actually able to get a  
day to myself. But unlike most teenage boys, instead of playing hours  
of video games, or pointlessly flirting with random girls, I decided  
to get some work done. So I hacked into my mom's computer to try and  
figure out this whole Phantom mess. It just kept bothering me, so I  
had to look into it. I read that they never truly found his body, yet  
many criminals escaped the scene. So that leaves me with only two  
options:

Option 1: Like most gangs, after killing a person who's infamous and  
has a reputation, they take them to their leaders to get a reward or  
respect.

Or...

Option 2: He came back from death, and escaped the scene before the  
cops showed up. This option bothered me, because it wouldn't be the  
first time he's done this (At the Halloween party).

I had to push it away though. Wondering about and overly obsessing over just one criminal wasn't my main concern right now. It couldn't be. So, to clear my mind, I stopped at the local convenient store to  
get a few items, but I wasn't expecting this...

"Give me the money, and nobody gets hurt." the thief threatens the  
cashier, pointing his pistol at the man's chest. I glance over from the  
candy isle, putting back the Snoodles bar that I planned to buy, back.

"Okay, okay," the cashier surrendered putting his hands up, offering  
the money, not wanting to get shot. He looked like he was in his mid  
thirties, but the wrinkles on his forehead already showed that he had  
a stressful life.

"Just take the money. Please, I have a family..." he told the mask wearing thief, really tugging on my heart strings. I need to do something. Luckily, we were the only people in the store,  
and the thief was yet to spot me.

"Ugh... It'll have to do though." the thief said disappointed in the little amount of money. Slap! The man smacked the cashier with his gun before running out the store with the sack of money in hand.

"Stop him! Please, somebody stop that man!" the cashier begged out the door to people who walked by, as he got back on his feet.

"Don't worry, I'm on it!" I shouted, running out the door, chasing the criminal. Once outside, I saw the man running down the dark sidewalk, pushing people out of the way as he rushed past them. I ran after him, making sure he stayed in my eyesight.

I saw him turn towards a street, heading towards a bad looking apartment complex. He jumped over a gate, and ran into an apartment. While chasing him, I took off my outfit and placed it in my backpack, revealing my Sparrow suit. I put my mask on, and placed my staff on my back. I tossed my  
bag to the side, where it was out of sight. I hopped the gate, and ran up to the apartment, and did what any ordinary person would do.

I knocked.

"Who is i-" Crash! As soon as he barely opened the door, and I  
reconized his voice, I sent a hard kick to the door, breaking the  
chain that kept the door almost close.

"Really? You actually opened the door? What kind of criminal is that  
stupid?" I ask as I walk in, making sure his gun is a good distance  
away from him. Good. He grabs the coffee table as he picks himself  
back up.

"Well, look who it is, Sparrow? Isn't it?" He asked, pulling off his  
ski mask, revealing his dark brown greasy hair and green eyes. "You  
should leave... while you still have the chance." he threatens me,  
while grabbing his baseball bat that he had propped up against the  
wall.

"Seriously dude, I've faced villains ten times scarier than you  
within this month," I say truthfully, pulling out my staff, ready to  
fight. "and honestly, you think the bat's going to help?" I say, glancing  
from his bat to my staff. "Really?" I smirk, showing no sign of  
weakness. His grip tightened on the bat, and instantly I knew  
something was up when he glanced over my shoulder...

"Maybe not the bat... but my friends can be helpful." Crash! I  
dash out of the way as soon as a goon behind me swings a mallet at me,  
knocking a whole in the dry wall that stood next to where I previously  
was.

"Well, who wants turkey for dinner?" a thug in the doorway says,  
coming at me with a knife.

"Excuse me?" I say offended, the thug still charging me. "This is an  
"S" on my suit, not a "T". I'm not a turkey, I'm Sparrow!"

Bam! He jabs his knife at my chest, but before it could even  
scratch a fiber, I grabbed the knife, and twisted his arm before  
sending a punch to his face.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The gun fire rang threw my ears, and that's when I  
knew I was on a whole new level. I rolled behind the sofa, and bullets  
shot threw it. Bang! Bang! Clank! The gunfire stopped, followed by a  
body hitting the floor with a thump. What the?

"You're clear bird boy." a familiar voice said.

Red Riding Hood...

Awesome...

"Uh... thanks." I muttered awkwardly, looking at the unconscious gunman, and his unconscious friends. What the heck, she's in here not even a minute, and already she's taken out all the "Fun" people. I must admit though, she's really good. I placed my staff back onto my back, grabbing the sack full of stolen money off of the ground.

"No thanks needed, just doing my job." she stated, ready to leave  
already. Wait! I can't let her go!

"Wait... Where're you going?" I ask, stopping her as soon as she  
opens the door. I couldn't let her go, she saved me, and I have so  
many questions. Like how'd she learn how to fight so well, and where  
did she get that awesome suit, but most of all, who is she, under the  
mask and hood?

"Leaving," she tells me, now facing me with a sly smile. "Why do you  
want to know? Hmm... Bird Boy?" she asked in a seductive manner, but  
I brushed it off.

Ally the only girl for me, but... still I couldn't push off this feeling I have when she calls me "Bird Boy"...

"Well it's not every day you run into a person who's hobby is to  
also run around in a wet suit, fighting crime and all." I point out, a  
smile creeping up on my face. "And I must admit... You're really  
good."

"Thanks I guess," she smiles.

"Umm... Do you want too...? I don't know..." I say, trying to  
get out my proposal. "... Maybe team up?"

"Like as partners?" she asks, and I nod. "... No thanks."

"Great- Wait? Oh... oka-" Bang! Clank! I see two more gunmen at the doors, and as the first one shots at Red, she ducks and chucks a throwing star, hitting his gun arm. Maybe I should have offered later  
on... somewhere a bit more private too.

The second guy with a gun points at red. Clank! I extend my staff,  
catching his attention. Bang! I run at him, so he aims his gun at my  
head and shots, so quickly, I army-style roll out of the way, getting  
a few feet within range of him. Bam! I swing my staff up, hooking his  
jaw as I stand up with the swing. Bam! I crash my staff on his head,  
knocking him out.

"See, we can make a good.. team?" I look back to Red... only  
to see the back window open. "Okay, it's a no then."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	32. Merely a Day at the Carnival

**Hey! Long Time No Chapter! :P I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: We Don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

"I'll talk to you later Dez, I'm pulling up to Ally's house right  
now. Bye." I hung up my phone call with Dez, making my truck come to a  
complete stop once in front of Ally's house.

Honk! Honk! I tapped the horn a couple of times, getting the  
attention of my great best friend, as she stumbled out the front door  
with her hands full. She made her way over to the car, with a large  
bag in hand.

"Hi Austin," she greeted me with a smile as she took her seat in the  
passenger side. "I think we're good to go." she told me, placing the  
large sack in the backseat of the pickup before putting on her  
seatbelt.

"Really? Are you sure you didn't forget the rest of your room in  
that bag of yours?" I joke, causing Ally to playfullyroll her eyes.  
Ally has always been the type to be prepared before doing stuff. It  
was just her way of doing things.

"Well then, I think I'll keep the sun screen to myself then while  
you turn as red as a lobster." she said as she reached back and got  
the sun screen out of her bag, aplying the cream to her bare arms.

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" I smiled, quickly snaching the bottle  
of lotion from her with one arm as I kept the other one on the  
steering weel.

"Austin, give it back." Ally protested, and once I pulled up to a  
red light, I quickly put some on, before carefully tossing it back to  
Ally.

"There you go princess. Now you don't have to walk around with a  
lobster, just good old me." I told her, smirking.

Being sun burned would stink, running around in costume with the fabrics rubbing  
against my burnt flesh.

Ewh, just the thought of having to go threw that sent shivers down my spine. She scolded me for a second, trying her hardest to keep a straight face, but as soon as my smirk grew and I raised an eyebrow, she lost her grip on her laughter, breaking out into a fit of giggles. I joined in on the laughter, and it felt good.  
I felt good.

Ally and I continued to joke off with each other on our drive, but  
then as all fun things do, it had to end since we arrived. I parked the car in good spot in the shade, and Ally quickly exited, grabbing  
her bag. I locked up my car, then followed Ally to the entrance, where a giant sign hung above. I gulped.

"Phil's Fun Town... yay." I said sarcastically, trying to hide my  
secret hatred towards the place where I first met the Phantom, and  
where he sneak attacked me, forcing me off the boardwalk.

"Yep, the one and only," Ally smiled. She liked the place a lot, since she always use to come as a kid with her dad and get fruity mint  
swirl. It was her idea to come since they just reopened it.

"...Just try not to fall off the boardwalk again." she smiled as she  
walked ahead of me.

"He forced me off, I didn't fall." I protest, mumbling under my  
breath so Ally wouldn't hear me.

"You keep telling yourself that."

I smiled as I shook my head, still protesting against the thought of  
clumsily falling off the boardwalk myself. I could balance on a rail  
blindfolded, so I'm anything but clumsy.

We walk in, and the sight is just as I expected. People walking  
around with their face painted, people laughing, children running  
around. People screaming on rides, and the smell of cotton candy,  
which catches my attention, wiping away any bad thoughts of this  
place. What? Food just does that to me.

I walk over with Ally, passing by a few small kids as we get to the  
front of the candy cart. I place down ten dollars. "We'll have two  
please." I ask the man politely, who smiles at us before taking the  
money, and handing us cones covered in fluffy pink goodness.

"Anything for a happy couple." he says, causing Ally to turn her  
head away from us, probably to hide the blush on her cheeks.  
Nervously, I scratch the back of my head, "Yeah, were not really a  
coup-" before I could go on, a group of cheering children surround the  
cart, causing us to have to retreat.

"That was weird." Ally spoke up as we walked away. "Us? A couple?  
Ha." Ally said, a bit nervously before taking a small bite of her  
cotton candy.

"Yeah," I agree, having a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
"Totally weird." I lie, also taking a bite.

"Yeahhhhh-hey look! A giant panda stuffy!" Ally runs off, placing  
her candy in a pocket of her bag as she runs up to the booth.

"Ally! Wait for me." I call her, running behind her, quickly  
catching up. I walk up and look at the booth; stacked cups, baseballs,  
and stuffies hanging on the wall. I think I got this.

"I got this," Ally smiles to me, handing me her bag. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Ally-Gator," I wish her, taking the bag so she can try.

"It's a dollar per ball," the woman at the booth explains, smacking  
her gum as she chews. "Knock down the stacked cups, and you get a  
prize."

Ally hands the woman a dollar, getting a baseball in return. She  
picks it up, and examines the ball, and the cups.

"I can do this," she whisper confidently to herself, ready to throw  
the ball. "and I will have that panda." she adds. Swoosh! Shockingly,  
Ally chucks the ball harder then most guys I know, sending the ball  
flyi at the cups at full speed. It kinda reminded me of Red with her  
throwing star...

As I watch the ball spin in mid air, hurling at the plastic cups,  
it turns into a sharp metal star, hitting the Phantom's back, piercing  
her shoulder...

"Austin!" Ally screams, snapping me out of my thoughts as she points  
at the ball, which I see has hit the wall and is flying right towards  
my face... Oh no.

Quickly, I step back, using my quick reflexis to catch the fast  
ball, which I caught a foot away from my face, earning a few looks.

"Woah," Ally says, looking from the balk to my face. Sending me a  
questioning look, and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I try to swollow my nervousness, but then I get something.  
My nervous smile turns into a cockey smirk. "California little league,  
I was the outfielder." I lie, trying to kill any suspicion.

"Cool," Ally smiles, brushing it off, "Then this should be right up  
your alley."

"Yeah," I smile, knowing that my chances were good. "This should be  
a walk in the park."

I pay a dollar to keep the ball Ally had already bought. I take a  
good throwing stance, and ready the ball. It should be just as easy as  
using a pair of sissers to knock an apple off Jacks head (Which he  
made me do).

Swoosh! Crash! I open my eyes to see the cups knocked over.  
"Awesome!" I cheer. The booth owner groans, seeing the mess of cups,  
before handing Ally the panda.

"Thank you so much, Austin." Ally thanks me, tightly hugging the panda.

"Anything for you," I send her a corny smile, causing her to roll  
her eyes again. And the thing is, I would do anything for Ally.

"Well, what next?" I ask, and Ally thinks about it for a second.  
Knowing Ally, she'll probably pick something not too out there-

"How about the Rocket Rollercoster?" she suggests innocently.

My jaw drops. "Really?" I ask uncertainly. "It's pretty extreme from  
what I've heared." I warn her, but she just brushes it off.

"It's fine." she say confidently. "As long as your not too chicken  
to go with me."

"Me... chicken? Never." I say honestly. A blade wielding  
villain, sure, but a simple roller coster? That's nothing...

"Uhm... The line seems pretty big." I say, starring at the giant  
Roller coster, with a giant loop, and a giant dip, and a gia  
rise... Did I mention it seemed pretty giant sized.

"Don't chicken out now, because if we blow off the line any longer,  
we'll never get on." Ally points out. That's my point, woman!

"Okay," I say uncertainly, not really liking the idea. I've seen the  
movies and comics. Something bads bound to happen. For all I know,  
while on it, I'll have to take down some joker dressed as a  
clown... lets hope not.

Ally grabs my arm, pulling me into the line, which was mixed with  
another line of people. Talk about disorganized.

"I'm glad you came with me." Ally thanks me, breaking me out of my  
thought. "It's nice."

"Yeah, sure is." I smile, but then preform a risky move... I  
grab her hand.

She seems to tense for a moment, but then relaxed. Now before  
anybody starts getting any ideas, I'm not doing this because of my  
feelings for Ally. It's because I need as much comfort as I can go  
before entering this death trap know as-

"Welcome to the Tunnel of Love-"

"What!" Ally and I say in a usion, not noticing that we got mixed up  
while waiting in line.

"Please, take your seats, stay in the vehicle at all times," the man  
says, ignoring our protests as he instucts us while getting us seated.  
"And have fun... just not too much." he mubles, pulling the lever,  
leading me too sudden doom. I want the roller coster now! Not this!  
I'm too young too die!

"God, it's me, Austin." I turn away from Ally, who seems just as  
nervous as me, so I quietly pray. "If you can hear me, I really need  
you to please, please help me."

As the swan like boat goes deeper into the tunnel, the lights turn  
pinkish, while animatronic angles dance on the sides of the tunnel.

"Austin?" Ally asks.

I turn too her for the first time since entering the boat. "Yeah?" I  
ask, my voice a bit shaky. She looked absolutely stunning with the  
soft pink light hitting her face.

She leans towards me. "Do you... like me?" she asks hesitantly,  
looking me in the eyes. It feels like I'm stuck in some sad attempt of  
a romance story.

"Huh?" I ask, a bit off guard. "Like as a friend?" I ask, she shakes  
her head no, leaning even closer too me, now only inches away from me.

"No" she answers, something I really wasn't wanting too hear. She's  
questioning me, I'm just like a fortune cookie, and it's not that hard  
to crack me open. What if she doesn't like me.

"Well... I uh," her lips were so close, I swear I could taste her  
cotton candy like breath already.

I started too lean in too kiss her, but then...

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Pow! Splat! Pow! Splat! The screaming came from down  
the tunnel, probably another boat. I was shocked once I heard the  
scream, causing me too... Splash! I fell out of the boat, and into  
the water. Oh, come on! This better be good!

"What was that?!" Ally asked, but I just shrugged my shoulders, my  
outfit soaked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." I tell her, shuffling threw the  
water. "Stay here, I'll be right back." I instruct her, running out of  
the water, and onto the drie ledge where the robotic statues danced  
around, before running down and out of the tunnel.

Once outside of the Tunnel of Doom-I mean love, I saw a scene of  
complete and utter violence and destruction. Well, at least it's not a  
gang of killer clowns, if so I would have an earlier retirement  
planned out. But no, instead of clowns, I get the next most bizarre  
thing ever: Paint ball bullies.

Okay, I have officially seen everything.

"Hey you, Blonde kid" A guy dressed in a padded suit, biker like  
helmet, and paint ball gun walks towards me. Really, what's up with  
all the blonde names? "You look a little gray today, how about I color  
you-" Bam! Before I could let him finish his stupid pun, I socked him  
in the face, cracking his mask when my fist connects to it, knocking  
him back a few steps. Bam! I send a hard uppercut to his jaw, sending  
his mask off and him down. I reach down and grab his padded shirt,  
Bam! Knocking the daylights out of him as I punch his face.

"Can't I go a day without drama while trying to peacefully hang out  
with Ally!" I ask a bit flustered to the unconscious guy, who clearly  
doesn't respond. "And on laundry day too." I say, remembering that I  
left my superhero suit, and equipment at Dez's place.

Trying to hide my evidence, I grab and drag the knocked out fool  
behind a booth, hiding him from any of his comrades.

"I need my suit, or at least a replacement for now." I realize,  
knowing if I fight dressed as I am now, that I'll surely be seen.  
"Hmm..." I notice a rack of costumes hanging in the both I'm in.  
Maybe I can use one of these. I go threw and look at all the costumes,  
all of them terrible.

The flash, just way to flashy, I'll be a walking target.

Superman, where the heck's the mask? I'm pretty sure a curl won't  
hide my identity that well.

Spiderman, okay, just no. I'm not wearing anything that bright or tight.

I guess I'll have to pick the last one...

I grab the costume, taking it off the shelf. I pull a few wet  
dollars, still soaked from my dip earlier, and place them where the  
suit was. Just because there is a crises situation out there, doesn't  
mean I'm gonna steal.

"I'll never here the last of this from Dez," I whisper, looking at  
the suit. Dez is a die hard fan, so I'm sure he'll be a bit exited  
after I wear this. I duck down, and roll under the blanket covered  
counter to change into costume.

Now, how do I get this belt on...

**Ally's POV**

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Austin instructs to me, before disappearing down the tunnel to investigate. There is no way I'm staying in here. I'm going to hunt the fool who ruined our kiss, I almost had him too.

Grabbing my bag, and hop out of the boat into the water. I hide behind one of the tunnel's props.

Once behind one of the tunnel's props, I dig threw my large purse, grabbing my equipment I had stashed.

I'll admit, I did feel a little uneasy when I allowed Austin to carry it, since it hid my suit and weapons.

Quickly, I change into my black leotard I had packed, since I couldn't actually take my armored suit. I blush a little when I notice just how  
tight my suit is, but I can't worry about that now. I pull out my pouched utility belt, having all of my throwing stars, and newly made trackers in it, and strap it around my waist. I then pull out my hatchet, and attach it too my side. Finale, I put on my domino mask  
and red hood on, ready to fight.

"Now, let me see what idiot decided to ruin my day with Austin." I  
said bitterly to myself, clenching my glove covered fists as I storm  
out of the tunnel.

Bam! "Owch!" as soon as I exit the tunnel, I come face to face with a  
paint ball jockey. Due to the swift kick to his genitals, he falls to  
his knees, dropping his weapon.

I pull of his helmet, getting a great view of his nasty face. His  
breath reaking with alcohol, and his eyes bleeding red due to some type  
of drug. I grab the teenage boy by his long orange hair, pulling it  
back to I can give him the death stare.

"Mind telling me what the heck your doing?" I ask, pulling harder on  
his hair. His pained look turns into a crooked smile.

"Me and my buds got bored, thought a quick stop at the carnival would  
be fun." he explains like it's no big deal.

Come on, this is a huge deal, getting board and shooting random bystanders with paint guns?  
Seriously!

Crash! I slam his head down, crashing it into the wooden planks,  
knocking him out cold.

I get up, and look around. I watched as a lot of people ran away  
like zombies were attacking, giving me a good idea on where these  
goons are. Splat! Splat! Splat! It was crazy, the paint ballers hung  
out on the Merry-go-round as they shot at innocent people. This is  
enough.

"Hey," a gunman says, pointing towards me with his gun. "Who ordered  
the sexy fairy-tail babe-" Tink! I throw a star at him, hitting his  
knee. "AHH! My LEG!"

Now seeing the true threat I am, the group of boys point their guns  
at me. Finale seeing a challenge, I smirk. "Lets play boys."

Splat! Splat! Splat! All of them fire their weapons, but miss me as  
I cartwheel towards them. Tink! Tink! I stop spinning, throwing two  
stars, hitting two of them. As they continue shooting, I duck and  
dodge, reaching the spinning merry-go-round. I hop on, and see two  
targets.

I run towards them, and once close enough, I grab a pole and  
swing myself around, kicking the two with a hard force, knocking both  
off.

Splat! I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and once I saw paint  
on it, my eyes traveled to the shooter.

He stood their, shooting again. Splat! Slash! Mid-air, I swung my hatchet, hitting and breaking  
the paint, getting only a small smear of blue on my face. I run up to  
him, Bam! sending my foot up, kicking him in the gut.

As he leans over to catch his breath, I get behind him, grabbing his gun and leaving  
him on the ground.

"Wait, Please don't, that stuffs hard too get out-"  
Splat! Splat! Splat! Without second thought, I pointed the gun at him  
and shot, leaving him whimpering on the groun.

"Hey! Little Red!" I turned around, seeing a tall gunman pointing  
his gun at a girl a few years younger than me. "You know how much this  
hurts from a long-range, imagine it closer, the pain-" Crash!  
Sueprisingly, a broom crashes over the mans head, breaking over his  
head knocking him out. The girl runs, and the giant crashes down,  
another hero is revealed.

"Batman?"

"No it's Sparrow," he smiles shaking his head, black gloves on his  
side. "Left my suit in my other pants, so this will have to do." he  
said, looking at his cape and boots.

"Okay Birdboy, I'll rethink your offer under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Help me." I say, noticing at least a dozen guys surrounding us,  
guns ready. "But only if your up too the challenge?"

"Challaege?" he scoffs, looking around. "This is nothing, merely a  
day at the carnival."

* * *

**:3 Hope you guys liked it! Review please!**


	33. Important! Please Read!

**Hey guys, this isn't a chapter update, but I really wanted to spread the word. Most of you may or may not be religious, but I just really wanted to share this. This came to mind when listening When She Cries by Britt Nicole, it has quotes from people, and her song lyrics in their, that I just mushed together...**

* * *

When She Cries

One Cut Here, One Cut There

No One Will Notice, No One Will Care

Broken, Sad

Wanna pick up that blade?

Why not? Nobody cares anyway

She locks herself in her room,

alone and sad, she wonders if anyone ever hear her when she cries.

She's convinced she's all alone, but she's never alone.

Everyday's the same for her

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she cries, and tries to pray

She thinks there is no way, but there is..

She'll be fine,

He hears her

Every tear,

every whimper,

every threatening thought,

He hears her, and he'll always be there for her.

* * *

**If anyone want the verses that help with Self Mutilation, please PM me.**

**This is a real problem, and it needs to stop.**


	34. Partner

**Hello,we're back with a new chapter, hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

"Sick 'em, boys!" the leader shouts, ordering his men to fire as he  
points at Red and I with two guns of his own. The dozen of painter  
bullies point their guns at us. Now that I really think of it, maybe  
it was a good thing I didn't have my suit on me today. Cleaning it off  
would have been such a pain. Splat! Splat! Splat! Paint balls fly  
towards us, and Red Riding Hood quickly evades, flipping away from the  
hot spot we stood in. Maybe I should move.

Splat! They continue shooting, but then, Splat! My head jerks back as  
I take a hit to the cowl.

"Okay, this is ridiculous." I mumble frustrated, running at the  
leader with clenched fist. Bam! I leap at the pack leader, sending a  
flying roundhouse kick, Bam! Hitting him in his side. Bam! I head butt  
him hard, knocking him back away. With the leader down, a goon runs at  
me, ready to swing his gun at my head. Swoosh! I duck unded the attack  
then, Bam! I upward kick him, hitting him in the jaw. I turn around as  
another goon holds his gun a foot away from my head. Splat! I quickly  
dodge his shot, and then grab him tightly, holding him in front of me  
just as...

Splat! Splat! Splat! Everyone fires at me, but instead of me getting  
wasted, all of the paint coated my human shield instead. I drop his  
limp and unconscious body, it being no use to me anymore.

"Everyone, split up! Take advantage of this Batman wanna-be." the  
leader orders, now back on his feet, causing the group of the  
remaining six to split up, running to different hiding spots.

Wait?  
What did he call me?!

"You get the leader, and I'll get the others." Red tells me, coming up  
with a pretty good plan. I nod in agreement. She then runs after them,  
hatchet and stars in hand. I turn to face my gun wielding opponent.

Splat! Splat! the leader stands at least ten yards away from me, guns  
pointed at me. Feeling a stinging pain in my chest, I look down to see  
two orange paint spots covering my "S"-I mean Bat symbol... wow, I  
guess I really do miss my suit.

"If it's a fight you want." I say, starring him down as we begin to  
slowly circle each other. "It's a fight you'll get."

"Then bring! It! On!" he taunts. I charge at him, fist clenched. Bam! I  
punch him in the gut, causing him to arch forward. I grab him by the  
helmet, Bam! Slamming his head into my knee. I take a step back,  
getting a good enough distance to, Bam! kick him back.

"Owch!" he groans in pain. "My head HURTS!" he grabs his helmet and  
shakes his head, trying to get back up from his beating. "You really  
suck, you know!"

"Really?" I ask, now offended. I reach forward and grab him. I send  
him my best bat-glare. "This is gonna really suck when you don't have  
that helmet to protect you." I say, ripping it off harshly...  
"Trent?!"

I was shocked, I thought he was in Juvy?

He snickered, seeing the surprised look on my cowl covered face. "Just  
got out of the penitentiary, and I'm not going back in because of  
another costumed freak." he says confidently, getting the upper hand  
since I was still a bit shocked. Bam! He socked me in the jaw,  
knocking me back as blood ran down my lip. Bam! Bam! He sends another  
couple of hits at me, hitting really hard. I dash back, and when I  
send a swinging kick at him, he jumps back, pulling out his two paint  
ball guns. Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Trent shoots at me, so I pull  
up my black cape, making it take the blows from the gun.

"Believe it or not, Trent! But I'm not just another costumed freak!"  
Bam! I dash forward, swiping his feet from underneath him. He quickly  
gets up, rage showing. As he throws another punch, I step back... on  
my cape.

Crash! I trip back on my cape, falling on my back. Splat! Splat!  
Splat! Trent shoots at me, so I quickly roll away, the paint balls hit  
my original spot.

"Really? You're the same guy, aren't you?" he asks, putting away his  
paint guns, strapping them to his sides before pulling something out  
from behind him. "Well then, Sparrow. I've been saving this just for  
you!" He pulls out a gun, but this time..."I've got a perfect aim  
now, you fool."

He puts his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot me. He was  
confident, and that's what truly scared me. I froze in fear, unable to  
move. Here it comes, the inch long piece of lead that can either end  
my life or career.

But before he could shoot, Bam! Trent falls down to his knees, Bam!  
But then gets a hard kick to the head, sending him flying towards me,  
face first. Red stood proudly, standing where Trent was. She spoke up,  
"And he's got a partner now!" Bam! She kicks him in the... okay,  
that was just wrong.

"Where are the others?" I ask, confused. She smirks, pointing over  
to the group of painters piled on top of each other. "Wow...  
impressive."

She lightly blushes. "Yeah, they weren't tha-"

"Freeze! Stay where you are!" a cop appears, ordering us to stay.  
Yeah right, last time I did that I almost got shot. He runs over too  
us, gun pointed at Red and I. "Freeze!"

I was running over ideas in my head, but before I could think of  
anything, I felt a hand grab mine. Red had a "good idea" look on her  
face, and that's when she did it. With a swift tug, she pulled me back,  
over the rail of the boardwalk... Not again!

Splash! I popped my head back out of the water, completely ticked  
off. "What was that?"

"What?" she asked innocently, her brown hair wet. "I was just  
helping out my partner?" she smiled, causing me to lighten up.

"Okay, fine... partner. I like the sound of that." I smile, kicking  
my feet to stay above the water.

"Yeah," she agrees. "Everyone needs a partner sometimes."

Third Person POV

It had been hours since Red Riding Hood and Sparrow had stopped  
Trent and his crew from their careless bullying. Phil's Fun Town had  
been closed down for the day as police officers searched the area, and  
detectives investigated the place, taking in all evidence, or at least  
as much as they could find...

"Excellent," a mysterious person said, pulling a throwing star out of  
one of the merry-go-round's poles. The figure stood their, black  
leather gloves to leave no finger prints, and a simple black hoodie,  
which hid the figures face within the shadows of the hood. The figure  
examined the throwing star, seeing a familiar design engraved in it.  
"... Stray Kitty..."

"Yes, she is," another voice said, shocking the mystery detective  
who then proceeded to pull out his hidden pistol. "The last one too."  
the voice added from the shadows, and that's when the mystery  
detective knew who it was, who he was.

He then put his gun away, frustration now built up inside of him. "Your late."

"Actually, you are. I've been here all day." the voice joked,  
causing the mystery detectives frustration to go over board.

"You know what I mean," he said annoyed. "First you go off,  
dissapearing for weeks on some "business trip". Then you come back for  
a night, claiming to have killed the person who ruined your life! But  
was that enough for YOU!? No! You have to go after Moon for some  
unknown reason, and leave me to believe you're DEAD!" the detective  
was furious now, the rage was building up, and he was now at the end  
of his rope.

"You can never assume somebody is dead, unless you have the body  
laying their in front of you." the shadow voice said, stepping out  
into the darkness... revealing his damaged mask. The Phantom!

"Plus there is no need to do detective work," The phantom said,  
pointing to the star. "I already know who they are."

"Then why wait!?" the detective asked flustered. The Phantom had the  
advantage over the two hero's, so why not strike now?

"Because partner, we must wait for the proper time to strike." the  
phantom said logical, knowing it was the best option.

"Wait? Is that all you do, is WAIT?! What, are you waiting to  
explain your disappearance? I almost got taken out while you where  
gone, if I hadn't have had my gun-"

"Gun?" the Phantom asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he  
looked down at his partner. "Disobeying my orders, going on killing  
sprees without getting the order to do so, and using a gun? A cowards  
weapon. Anybody can flex their pointer finger, but it takes a true  
killer to jab a blade down somebody's throat." as the Phantom said his  
speech, the detective gripped his blade tightly.

"I could do it!" he protested. The Phantom shook his head.

"No you couldn't! You already proven that with Ms Thompson here  
months ago! You sadly depended on the tide to kill her, since you were  
to of a coward to do it yourself." The Phantom pointed out, blowing  
the Detective over the edge.

"I can KILL!" the detective shouted, his voice echoing as he jumped  
at the Phantom with his blade. With seconds to spare, the Phantom  
pulled out two folded swords (his new favorite toys), unfolding them  
in front of him just in time to catch the blade, slicing it into three  
separate pieces.

"Then prove it when I need you too," the Phantom said calmly,  
getting in the detective's face. "When Sparrow is at his highest, he  
will be his weakest. That's when we attack" he informed his partner.

The Phantom folded his blades in half, placing them back in his  
coat. Before disappearing into the shadows, he spoke.

"And if you ever attack me again, Frank, I will show you why I'm in  
charge. Got it, partner?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNN! Hope you guys liked it! Review please! **

**~Todd and Kristina**


	35. Surprise?

**Hey! Long time no update, and we apologize, but trust me you guys are going to love this chapter! Disclaimer : We do not own Austin and Ally. **

* * *

_Bang! "No!" I screamed, running as fast as I could to Red, as she_ _dropped down lifelessly on to the concrete ground._

_Why is life so unfair! Why do bad things happen to good people? I run over to her, crouching down next to her, blood pouring out of the bullet wound in her chest. _

_I placed my hands on the bloody whole, putting pressure on it while trying to think of anyway to stop the bleeding. I have to think of something, I'm not going to lose another friend. Not again!_

_"Red! Stay with me! Stay with me!" I pleaded to her, watching as the blood slip in between my fingers._

_ "You-You didn't... You didn't save m-me..." her words broke threw to me in chokes, destroying my insanity, my soul. _

_"You let him kill me..." she breathed, blood slipping out of her mouth. _

_She started choking, on the mixture of the air and blood. _

_She's dying... and it's all my fault._

_ "Red!" I yelled, desperately trying to save her. _

_"RED!" I screamed, but this time, she stopped coughing. She stopped moving. She-She's_  
_dead. She's DEAD!_

_ The dark figure started chuckling, mocking my failure. Mocking Red's death! _

_"Wow, bravo. Bravo! Let's shoot her again, why don't we?" the figure raised a hand, gun ready._

_ He wasn't going to shoot her again. No! He's going to... to-He's going to die!_

_ "You'll die, you Monster!" I said threw gritted teeth, my voice laced with hatred. _

_"I'm going to rip you! Do you hear ME! I'm going to RIP you piece by piece, you psychopathic freak!"_

This guy isn't going to just shoot my partner, and expect an easy out. No, I'm going to show him exactly what death feels like... I'm  
just going to make it a bit longer...

"Austin, wake up!" my head shot up, looking into the worried eyes of my best friend. I rubbed my tired eyes, straightening my posture in my  
chair.

Is that how I would really handle the situation?

"Sorry Dez," I apologized, holding back a yawn. "Last night Red and I stayed up 'til three, chasing down a group of muggers." I explain,  
smirking at the thought of the short guy's face after Red got to him.

Ha, priceless! After our victory I decided to crash at Dez's basement.

"As much as I would love to hear how hopelessly in love you are with her, we have to get to school man." Dez says pointing at the clock on  
the wall, he was already dressed for school.

I get off of the recliner, and head straight to the bathroom.

Deciding to take a good 'ol morning shower, to make sure I clean off any remaining dirt or blood, I turn on the hot water, and stripped down.

I hop into the shower, and let the water stream down my back.

My mind wandered off back to the dream. I was so angry, and ready to kill... Is that how I would really handle the situation, would I really kill them?

Angered, I took a step back from the tiled wall, and punched it.

I've been trying so hard to stop this from happening, stop myself from letting my anger control me, stop myself from turning into  
one of them, fueling on Hate, and Ignorance.

I've been partners with Red for a few weeks now, and I seem to keep having these dreams.

Every dream seems worst and they all end the same: Red dies.

I never wanted a partner.

When Dez offered to be my partner, I only let him go to an extent, never truly letting him join me on patrols, or during fights.

But Red, she seemed different. She proved that she could keep herself safe when she saved me from the Phantom, so I wanted her as a  
partner.

But I think there has always been a second reason I joined her, I made this partnership as an attempt from avoiding my greatest fear.

The fear of failing again, losing Red like I lost Dallas.

Because maybe I can save Red like I wasn't Dallas, or maybe she'll share the same fate, Dying in my arms...

I quickly finished my shower, and quickly got dressed for school.

When we finally arrived, we visited Ally in the Journalism room.

She was organizing a few papers. I simply examined her. She was wearing blue jeans, with black converse, and a grey t-shirt, with the words that says "I'm Not a Nerd, I'm Just Smarter Than You.", and she was wearing her hair into a neat ponytail.

I felt myself blush, while looking at her, so I quickly look away, until the redness died down.

"Hey Ally." Dez and I greeted her at the same time.

"Hey Austin, Hi Dez. Are you guys going on that trip?" Ally asked,  
shuffling threw papers.

I raised an eyebrow, "What trip?"

"The trip in Colorado," she said, moving her diary on her desk, her  
gaze shifting to me. "Its a Ski trip."

I looked at Dez, and the smile on our faces showed that we both had  
the same idea: Vacation time!

I smiled and nodded at her. "Awesome."

She grabbed her messenger bag, and a notepad, ready to go somewhere..

"I have an interview with Coach Hanks about the upcoming basketball games. So, do whatever you want while I'm gone." Ally says.

I look over at Ally's book on her desk, but Ally seemed to notice.

"Except read my book, read it, and I will find out. So just don't read it.  
Alright?" she warned, but Dez and I brushed it off like it was no big  
deal.

I scoffed, then she glared at me with her piercing brown eyes.

Scary thing is, I immediately felt scared.

"Alright, we won't read it." Dez and I promise, raising our right  
hands in a boy-scout-promise like fashion.

Ally smiles as she heads towards the door, "Thanks guys, I'll see you both later."

She walked out the room, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Um, Austin, we have P.E." Dez says, breaking me out of my trance. I nodded, and followed Dez to the gym, we went to the locker room, and  
changed. We were doing 'Participation' in gym today.

Cubby was progressing, which was good. Jackson is the water boy for the football, I looked over to him, and noticed he was a lot buffer  
than he used to be, and the weird thing is, its only been a few days.

Two of Ryan's friends, were buffer, faster than usual, and they seemed angrier. Okay, something's up.

"Dez, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I say, putting it all together like a puzzle.

"Yeah...The gym really needs some new floors." Dez says, not getting my hint.

"No, them." I say, pointing at Ryan's friends, who pulled off an incredible slam dunk.

"I think they're on the steroids Ryan used." I say, my stomach turning.

"Ooooh, right." Dez gives me a worried look.

"Oh great," I sigh, "here we go again."

** *Ally's POV***

My mind keeps going back to the carnival date I had with Austin, and that epic take down with Sparrow against Trent and his paint ball  
pals.

I felt my heart race as I think about the both of them. My face reddened as I thought how I almost kissed Austin. I quickly snapped out of it, knowing that I have to interview Coach Hanks about the upcoming basketball game.

I walk through the boy's locker room, with my head down.

I didn't want to see them, but it was kinda hard to ignore what they have to say, "Yeah, and did you guys hear? I heard Ryan lost it." I slow my  
steps at the sound of Dallas' bully's name.

"Yeah he got hooked on some steroids, I also heard he got it from someone here." another boy says.

So the source is from someone here, in the school. I stop listening to the boys as I got closer to the Coach's office.

But then I heard two familiar voices that made my blood boil, two followers in Ryan's group.

"Coach Hanks really helped out with that last game, as soon as I go some, I felt stronger, faster."

Wait what?

I stopped walking as I listened on. "Yeah, but don't take too much, or you'll end up like Ryan."

So Coach hanks is handing out the drugs?!

I quickly turned around and ran out the locker room, I have to tell Austin. Wait- No. The  
Police. No. Sparrow!

-Later That Night-

"See anything Bird Boy?" I ask into the dark room, as I lean up against the door frame with my arms crossed, watching guard.

Luckily for me, Sparrow showed up at our meeting spot (the alley across from Phil's Fun Town), and I informed him on the situation.

He was already looking into the steroid problem, and was glad when I gave him the  
name of the dealer: Edward Hanks.

"Nothing so far," he informs me, scratching the back of his mask as he continues searching through the Coach's stuff with his small  
flashlight. "... and stop calling me Bird Boy."

"Hey, you just worry about the little bag of goodies this guy's got stashed, and I'll take care of the name calling." I say with a bit  
sass, keeping up my appearance.

Right now, I'm Red Riding Hood; the crime fighting feminine, stuck up sass master.

Not Ally Dawson; the good girl who plays by the rules, and always has her nose in a book.

"I think I got it!" he says excitedly. I quickly glance down both sides of the hallway. Well, it seems okay to me. I leave my post, walking over to Sparrow.

"Yep, this is it." he says, pointing at a baggy filled with needles with his flashlight.

"So," I ask, holding my hands behind my back. "Anonymous tip to the cops?" I suggest.

"Not necessary," he answers. No, but not Sparrow though. "You can  
just look past this and leave."

"What happened to watching guard?" Sparrow whispers harshly.

I look at Sparrow, then at Coach Hanks. "...oops."

Like a foolish boy, Sparrow acts before thinking.

"We will not just simply look past this. I got my butt kicked because of that stuff you're giving away, so looking past this will not be happening while I'm around," he goes on with his little speech as he pulls out his staff, extending it.

I also get my gear ready, throwing star in one hand, and hatchet in the other.

"You need to turn yourself in... or I'll have to make you."

I roll my eyes. He's just way to cheesy sometimes. I swear, him and  
Austin could be related. But then I see it. Hanks holds a needle  
behind his back as he slowly... injects his arm.

"Sparrow! Get Down!" I warn, just as Coach Hanks kicks his office  
chair towards Sparrow, who makes a quick evade, rolling to the side.

I decide to strike at Hanks, swinging my hatchets back end at him for a  
non-leathal blow.

Bam! I strike him it the side, and as he throws a punch at me, I quickly evade it by flipping over him, landing behind  
him where I try to sweep his feet, but then... BAM!

He dashes backwards, ramming me on top of his desk. He walks over to me, hand in the air like a hammer, ready to nail me in.

"I got him!" Sparrow shouts, and as soon as Hanks turns to look, Sparrow's already in mid-air, Bam! Crashing his staff on the coaches  
head.

** Austin's POV**

I quickly retreat, knowing that I have a better chance from a distance.

With Red on it, Coach Hanks grabs his desk. Quickly, Red rolls off, Just as soon as... Swoosh! He throws his entire desk at  
me. Oh my- CRASH! Before I could get fully out of the way, the Desk  
slams into the wall, knocking me down.

Knowing that Red needs help, I start to get up- But then Coach Hanks grabs me by the head, lifting me  
into the air so my feet weren't even touching the ground.

SLAM! CRASH!

With all his beastly strength, he slams me into his bookshelf, then  
drops me.

As I lay weakly on the floor, heavy books fall on top of me, hitting me like hard punches.

My body aches, and my muscles feel weak, so I try my hardest to get up...

Nothing. My body feels like it's a thousand pounds heavier, and- Red  
needs my help.

"Foolish girl, you should have left with your boyfriend when you had the chance!" Coach shouts.

Furious, Red runs at him, sending a hard roundhouse kick, CRASH! That Coach catches, swinging Red around and  
launching her at the wall.

Red seems a bit dazed, so Coach Hanks walks up to her. He bends down, wrapping his fingers tightly around Red's neck as he lifts her  
up. SLAM! Crack! SLAM! CRACK! He forces Red hard into his door, cracking the glass window with each slam.

"Red!" I groan, in to much pain to actually help.

"Stupid kid!" SLAM! CRACK!

"Think you can just come in my office!" SLAM! CRACK!

"And ruin EVERYTHING!" SLAM! CRACK!

She started gasping for air, fighting hard to free herself from his grip. I'm just to weak to help, and my fear's coming true. I'm going  
to lose another friend...

"Red!"

Just as all hope seemed lost, I saw it. Red would hate me for doing it, but right now I really don't have a choice.

I weakly reach forward, grabbing the syringe... then sticking it in my arm.

"RED!" I shouted, my lungs feeling like they're on fire. My muscles tightened, making a burning sensation. And my inner demon was  
released!

Quickly, I pushed myself up. All my pain gone, and my energy fueled like a a tank full of gas.

I feel stronger, so there should be no excuses on not taking down Mr. Hanks!

"Die you littl-" BAM! I send a powerful hit to his head.

He drops Red, who seems pretty out of it. BAM! I strike him in the  
stomach, BAM!

Then I send a hard kick to his rips, breaking a few.  
BAM! I right hook his cheek then, BAM! I hit him square in the face!

Dazed, he falls back, blood staining his face, his nose now crooked, and his  
left eye swelled shut, yet I still felt unsatisfied.

I walk over him, as he now pleads for mercy.

"Please- I- I'm s-s-sorry! Ple-please stop! No-"

I wrap my hands around his neck, cutting off his air, just like he did to Red.

He's going to feel what it's like.

"You'll die for what you did to her." I growl, my fingers now digging into his neck! He turns blue, but then soon passes out, but hey! Who says I have to stop?

"Sparrow!" I tilt my head to the side, seeing Red back on her feet, hatchet in the air with the back end facing my direction. "Sorry about this!" BAM!

-Later-

"Ouch!" I grown, grabbing my head as I sit up against a brick wall.  
"That freaking hurts!" I groan, rubbing my head.

"Well, you shouldn't have taken the steroids in the first place,"  
Red says flustered, leaning up against the wall across from me. "You  
almost... killed him."

"But he almost killed you!" I point out, "I was only trying to save you!"

"I could've handled myself," she protest.

"I was able to stop you, contact the cops, and drag your sorry butt here," she says, looking at  
the alley.

"I'm pretty sure I'm capable of doing things! And without drugs!"

"Oh yeah?" I ask, a bit irritated.

"What would you have done if someone was about to kill me? Huh, I'm pretty sure you would have done  
something similar." I say, stepping towards her. Her gaze traveled up to me, but she quickly fixed her eyes on something behind me.

An arm wrapped around me, hatchet against my side, and gun barrel to my head.

"Let's find out then, why don't we. " the girl with the gun behind said, her voice laced with a country accent.

"Killer Kitty!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN! Hoped you LOVED it! :D Don't Forget to Read Supah Wicked by EmmaLouis :S**

**Please Review! :D**

**~ Todd and Kristina**


End file.
